Moving On
by Disney-Princess
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, how will everyone cope? With no one to fight will Harry's life finally be normal? Follow the group as they deal with the aftermath of the war.
1. Chapter 1

Moving on

Chapter 1

Harry walked slightly behind Ron and Hermione as they left Dumbledore's office. His newly fixed wand in one hand and the Elder wand in the other. He knew soon that he would return it to Dumbledore's tomb but couldn't face doing it tonight. He noticed as he walked that Hermione had slipped her hand into Ron's and he briefly smiled and registered how pleased he was that his two best friends had finally realised their feelings for each other. It was something that Harry knew had been brewing for years, but hadn't told either of them his suspicions for fear of then biting his head off. He remembered, however, a conversation he had had at the Burrow a couple of summers ago with Ginny, Fred and George. All had agreed that there was chemistry between the youngest Weasley son and Hermione. If he remembered correctly it was Fred that had said they would get together when they least expect it and Harry thought about how in the middle of the Battle, it was probably the time where neither of them expected to find a partner. But then Harry stopped … Fred, who was lying in the chamber with all the other bodies, Lupin, Tonks, Colin and however many more there were.

"Harry are you coming?" asked Ron, who had noticed Harry was no longer right behind them.

"Actually there's something I have to do, I'll see you later, in the common room?" suggested Harry, knowing the other two were going to the Great Hall to see the rest of the Weasley's and knowing that he needed some time alone, to think and to reflect on what had happened.

"Okay mate, if you're sure. See you later then," and Ron put his arm round Hermione as they made their way down the corridor away from Harry.

Harry watched them go before heading in the same direction, only when he got to the entrance hall instead of turning right into the Great Hall, he walked straight on and through the open doors of the Castle and into the grounds. The brisk evening air hit his face and he appreciated how late it was, but he had no intention of sleeping any time soon. His body was still full of adrenaline from the fight and he knew that if he closed his eyes he would see their faces, the people that died ... died because of him. He came to rest next to a tree near the lake, the same tree he had seen in the pensive a couple of years ago with his dad sat with the rest of the marauders. Harry sat down and leant against the tree looking over the lake and then at the grounds. Everything was silent now. Only a couple of hours ago the grounds were full of screams and fights but it was all over. He looked up at the Castle and noticed just how damaged it was. Bricks lay on the floor and windows were smashed. A couple of towers seemed to have completely fallen and looking over at Hagrid's cabin, it was nothing more than rubble on the ground. All because of me, he thought. All because I brought Voldemort here and put everyone in danger.

After a while, he didn't know how long, he felt someone approaching put didn't look up. He didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to see anyone and have them tell him how brave he was. He wasn't brave, he did what he had to do because that was what was expected of him. Right from birth it was his destiny to kill Voldemort and that is what he did. People said that he was noble but he didn't feel like it. All he felt was guilt. The person sat down beside Harry wordlessly and he noticed a familiar smell. One he hadn't smelt in nearly a year but had dreamed of. It was Ginny. He looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying. She had dust in her hair from the debris of the Castle and she looked exhausted. Their hands were next to each other and slowly, not quite knowing if it was the right thing to do, Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's and squeezed. Ginny looked up at him and smiled ever so slightly.

"I've missed you," she said and that was all it took for Harry to know that she still cared about him. Harry reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"How did you know I would be here?" asked Harry, thinking that no one would think to find him here.

"I watched you leave. Ron and Hermione came over without you and I saw you through the door to the Great Hall. So I followed and came outside and found you here. I wanted to be near you, see you ... speak to you. I wanted to know that you were okay," replied Ginny.

"I'm sorry … about Fred," Harry said.

"It wasn't your fault Harry. None of it was. I know that you're going to blame yourself but don't. We fought here tonight for the good of the world. We believed it was the right thing to do, it's not your fault. We all knew the risks and with a family the size of ours it would have been an absolute miracle for us to all have survived. Fred died fighting and smiling Harry and that's how he would have wanted to go. He was doing what he was best at and so don't blame yourself. He knew the risks and he accepted them, along with everyone else. No one blames you, not one person in this Castle or in the wizarding community. You're a hero Harry, you've made the world a much safer place and everyone will thank you for that," Ginny ended her speech.

"Those people died because I brought him here," Harry said.

"You had no choice. Besides, if you hadn't then he probably would still be alive. We would all still be living in fear and I wouldn't be sat here with you."

"I missed you too, you know," said Harry. "I'm sorry I had to leave you. I had no choice."

"I know that you did it for the good of the world and I've accepted that. But, if you ever leave me again, if you go off without taking me with you, then there will be trouble," smiled Ginny, half laughing.

"I promise that I will never go anywhere without you again. So … does this mean ... I mean what does this …. Us?" faltered Harry not able to get the words out. Ginny's brother had just died, was this really the best time to be talking about their relationship?

But Ginny answered for him, it wasn't so much an answer as a kiss, which Harry returned. The two finally pulled away from each other and Harry smiled properly for the first time that evening.

"I guess that means we're back together then," said Harry.

"I guess it does. Now come on, you're freezing, lets go back up to the Castle. The others want to see you, to thank you," said Ginny as she got up and held her hand out to him.

"Ginny I can't go in their, not again tonight," Harry said, talking about the Great Hall where everyone was celebrating and mourning. He couldn't face everyone.

"I know. The others were all going up to the common room with Mum and Dad. Everyone who fought is staying the night," explained Ginny. "McGonagall explained after you left. There's going to be a ceremony tomorrow and she told me to tell you she wants to talk to you tomorrow when you wake up."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and stood up. He put his arm round her and she put her arm round him. Together they would get through whatever life through at them and for the moment both just wanted to sleep, once again in the comfort of Gryffindor tower, somewhere neither had been for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, sorry or not putting this at the beginning of the first chapter but thank you for reading my fanfic. Please feel free to review because I would love to know your comments on the story.

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling so don't own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning in familiar surroundings. He was no longer on the run and sleeping in a tent. He was back where he belonged, in Gryffindor tower sleeping in his four poster bed. He looked across at the other beds to find them all empty, he knew they had been slept in because clothes were thrown across the room and the bed sheets were a mess. He walked out of the room and down the staircase to be met with a warm greeting. The entire Weasley family were sat round the fire along with Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus and Fleur. It seemed the rest of the occupants of the tower had gone to get food.

"We were waiting for you," said Mrs Weasley as she got up and hugged the boy she saw as a son.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"11, we thought we'd let you sleep. You needed it," replied Mrs Weasley. "Shall we all go and get some food? You must be starving seeing as though you didn't eat last night."

"Mrs Weasley," said Harry, then he looked at all the Weasley's, "I'm sorry about Fred. There wasn't anything I could do to ..." but Mr Weasley stopped him.

"Ginny told us this would happen. Harry we don't blame you in the slightest. In fact we want to thank you. For saving the wizarding world. Goodness knows where we'd be without you. It will take time to get over losing Fred but he wouldn't want us sitting round moping and you all know that."

"Thanks Mr Weasley. Why don't you all go down to the Great Hall, I'll meet you down there in a minute, I'd just like to talk to these guys," he said indicating Neville, Dean and Seamus. The Weasley's all got up to leave except Ron and Ginny, Hermione also stayed.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Harry spoke. "What you all did yesterday was amazing, especially you Neville, pulling the sword out of the hat like that. You know, it takes a true Gryffindor to do that," said Harry, patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks. My Gran is so proud me, she says I'm finally becoming like my father. Gran always thought that I shouldn't be in Gryffindor and that I'd be better suited in Hufflepuff but she says that since we fought at the Ministry and Magic and after last night I deserve to be in Gryffindor."

"I never doubted you should be in Gryffindor Neville, none of us have. You have shown immense bravery and loyalty and without you I couldn't have defeated Voldemort."

"Shall we go eat?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, come on," said Harry and he took Ginny's hand.

"Hey," said Ron, pointing at the two of them.

"Oh come on Ron, they haven't seen each other in nearly a year and its obvious they are made for each other," said Hermione."

"I suppose. But if you hurt my little sister," warned Ron.

"I promise I won't."

"Come on then, your dad wants me to tell him all about muggle life," Dean said to Ron.

"Harry, if I may have a word in my office," said McGonagall once Harry had finished eating. The house tables had gone and were instead lots of medium size tables with a mixture of people round. There were lots of adults in the school that had been fighting and others had come to check on their children or mourn the death of relatives. All were welcome according to Professor McGonagall.

"Sure, could Ginny come too please professor?" asked Harry. He knew that he would be asked to tell the story of the past year and didn't want to keep telling it over and over again. He had already instructed Ron and Hermione to tell the other Weasley's, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna who had also joined the table and was sat next to Neville. Harry had filled them in on the bits they didn't know last night and so they were going to sit the others down and tell them after breakfast.

"I don't see why not," said McGonagall, recognising that this would be hard for Harry.

The two of them followed their Professor out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

"I have been made Headmistress," said McGonagall, as they approached Dumbledore's old office.

"Congratulations," said Harry, knowing there wasn't anyone more suited for the job.

They went into the Head's office and after providing each of them with drinks McGonagall asked Harry if he would please tell her what had happened over the past year.

He told the story, starting with the wedding the previous summer and ending with the death of Voldemort. It took a long time and he kept stopping every so often to answer questions or to comfort Ginny who was horrified to learn what her boyfriend had been through.

"Thank you for telling me this Potter," McGonagall said once he had finished. "I trust that you don't want to give any interviews?"

"No professor, I don't really want to keep telling it. Perhaps in time, but not now."

"Then I will tell them as such. There is a ceremony this afternoon next to the lake and so I must go and speak to Kingsley. I will see both of you later, oh and Potter," she said as they were about to leave the room, "thank you for what you have done for the wizarding world."

Harry merely nodded and then he and Ginny left the office to go back up to the tower. There they were greeted with a sobbing Mrs Weasley and the others all had tears in their eyes. Ron and Hermione had just finished telling the story. Mrs Weasley, upon seeing Harry, rushed over and hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I was so worried about you all this whole time but I never imagined that you had gone through all this. And for you to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us, for you to walk to your death. Harry I don't know how you could be so brave. Thank you, thank you for everything you have done for us."

"Mrs Weasley, I'm not a hero or anything like that," started Harry. "I did those things because I had to. I didn't feel brave walking into the forest, I did it because it's the only way for the rest of you to survive."

"But Harry," said Mr Weasley, "that shows more bravery than anything else. That you would sacrifice yourself for everyone else."

"But people still died," said Harry. "Teddy is going to grow up with no family and I know what that's like."

"But Teddy will have a family who love him very much. He's still got his grandmother and he's got us," said Bill, indicating the rest of the Weasley's. "There's enough love to go around and we'll be as good as his family as I hope we've been to you. He won't ever know what it feels like not to be loved."

"But what about everyone else that died, it's all my fault!" protested Harry.

"No it's not," said Ginny from his side.

"It's Voldemort's fault!" exclaimed George as he stood up. He looked at everyone around at everyone and continued. "Yes I just said his name because it's silly not saying it now he's dead. He's the one who has caused all the suffering and death Harry, not you. You have saved us all from it and I'm absolutely positive that everyone else will agree. You haven't caused a single death Harry and I know that Fred would agree with me. People died fighting because it was their choice to fight. You didn't force anyone to fight but people wanted to."

"George is right Harry," said Charlie as everyone around him nodded.

"Did I really destroy a Horcrux?" asked Neville who was still in shock after hearing Nagini had a part of Voldemort's soul in her.

"Yeah Neville you did," said Hermione. "Because of you destroying that horcrux, Harry was able to kill Voldemort.

"Wow," was all Neville could reply.

"Hang on a minute, what are you doing here Luna? How did you get in?" asked Harry, spotting for the first time Luna who was sat next to Neville on the sofa.

"Oh well McGonagall said that for the next couple of days, whilst everyone is still here and getting used to what's happened then the house system doesn't apply. Everyone wants to be with family and the adults are all here so it didn't seem right to restrict people. Think of the families that are all in different houses. So I moved my stuff to here to be with you guys. My dad came last night as soon as he heard but he needed to get back to oversee the renovations on the house and he said I could stay with you guys."

"Well I guess that makes sense," said Harry.

"Guys, it's time to go down to the lake," said Bill, looking at his watch.

Everyone slowly made their way down to the lake where chairs were put in rows just like at Dumbledore's funeral. There was something covered by a curtain on a stage and a podium next to it. Harry looked around and saw McGonagall on the side of the stage in serious conversation with Kingsley, who was the new Minister of Magic.

"Mr Potter, you and your friends all have reserved seats at the front," said Professor Flitwick who seemed to be in charge of seating people.

The weather was warm and the sun was shining brightly as they took their seats in the first two rows. Harry thought that it felt like a lifetime ago that Voldemort was stood on the grass declaring he had killed Harry Potter, yet it was only the previous night that had happened. Once everyone had filled the seats several people filed onto the stage and the ceremony began.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, this is actually my first official duty and for those who don't know yet, I am the new Minister of Magic," started Kingsley. "From this point on, there will be changes in the magical community. One of these is the removal of dementors from Azkaban," this was met by cheers from many people, "the world will now be a brighter place due to the fact there is no longer need for the immense security measures in place. I want you all to enjoy spending the day at Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley. Not be in fear of attacks and disheartened by posters showing the evil that has narrowly escaped taking over the world. Hogwarts Castle, which has suffered much damage, will be restored to its former glory and will be reopened in September with Minerva McGonagall as Head," people clapped. "Anyone who wants to help with the repairs can sign up on the sheet of parchment to my left once the ceremony is over. Now, onto the more grave part. We as a wizarding community have suffered many loses due to what is being call The Great Battle Of Hogwarts. This ceremony is to honour those who fought for what is right and for those who perished so that we could live in a better world. There is a boy here today, or should I say man, that deserves all of our gratitude. He is the reason we are all here today with no fear. I am therefore honouring Mr Harry Potter with an Order of Merlin First Class." Many people at this point stood up to cheer and clap, Ginny reached over and took his hand and Ron clapped him on the back. "Of course he didn't act alone. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley will receive Order of Merlin Second Class." More claps and cheering followed this. "I am also told that others played significant parts in the Battle and so I am awarding Mr Neville Longbottom an Order of Merlin Third Class." Harry turned to see Neville in complete shock. His Gran who was sat nearer the back had tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked so proud.

"Now the next thing I say may seem a bit … controversial. But I am awarding Severus Snape, who perished last night, an Order of Merlin Second Class. Unknown to most of us, including me until this morning, Severus Snape was working completely for our side. He turned against Voldemort and worked against him, on Dumbledore's orders. He killed Dumbledore not out of hate, but because Dumbledore forced him. Dumbledore was dying because of a curse in his hand and so made Severus make an unbreakable vow. He therefore was acting on orders and not for Voldemort. It is due to his help that we are here today." Harry looked at McGonagall and knew she had explained everything to Kingsley. He was grateful. He looked around and saw many people in complete shock.

"I now turn to what is behind me," he indicated the curtain. "This is a memorial statue that is here to remind us all of what was lost and fought for. Future generations will use this memorial to remember the sacrifices made for them to lead the lives they do. For them to be in peace and harmony, people have suffered. On the base are inscriptions of every person who has died for the cause, not just in the Battle last night but in the last War and in between. That concludes the ceremony and now I would like to welcome you all to stay for dinner for I hear the house elves are pulling out all the stops. Minerva McGonagall has asked me to say that those willing to help with the restoration are welcome to stay at the Castle, however everyone else will need to leave tomorrow morning, at which time the Hogwarts Express will come to take people back to London. Thank you very much," finished Kingsley and everyone clapped.

Most people started moving up towards the Castle, some stopping to congratulate Harry and friends. When most people had left, including most of the Weasley's, Professor McGonagall came over.

"I came over to tell you that, if you want to, there will be a place at Hogwarts for you if you 3 wish to finish your education. You will be most welcome to join the 7th year."

"Well I don't know about you two, but I will definitely be back," smiled Harry, and then he looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"I want to finish my education," said Hermione and then they both turned to Ron.

"Well I couldn't leave my girlfriend and best friend having all the fun without me could I? Sign me up!" said Ron.

"Excellent, you'll get your letters nearer the time."

"Umm professor," said Neville, Dean and Seamus were behind him.

"We were wondering if we could also come back and do 7th year again," said Dean.

"Yeah, Seamus and I didn't really learn much this year," said Neville.

"And I had to leave half way through," added Dean.

"Well then in that case you three will also be welcome back. I'll set it up so that you 5 boys, or young men, can have your dorm all to yourself as usual," said Professor McGonagall, then she made her way back up to the Castle.

"How about that," said Ron. "The Gryffindor boys back together again."

"You'll be in my year!" exclaimed Ginny while Luna also looked pleased.

They made their way over to the memorial statue which was now deserted. Harry scanned the memorial for two names in particular.

"Here they are," said Ginny, looking at Harry. He looked at her puzzled because he hadn't told her who he was looking for. "Your parents," she added, pointing at two names in front of her. "James Potter and Lily Potter. Lily is such a nice name," she said.

Harry moved round to where she was stood and looked at the names. He reached out and touched them. The statue was all sorts of magical creatures and a wizard, all joining together as one. Indicating peace and harmony.

"Here's Sirius," said Hermione who was round the other side.

"And here's Lupin and Tonks ... and Colin," said Ron, who took Hermione's hand.

"This is perfect for people to come in the future and remember what happened," said Harry, glad that the people would never be forgotten.

"Here's Severus Snape" said Dean. "I still can't believe he was a good guy all this time."

"Mad Eye Moody," said Hermione scanning the names. Harry thought back to the night Moody died, collecting Harry from the Dursley's. Then he looked at another name,

"Dumbledore," he said quietly.

"Shall we go back up to the Castle?" asked Ginny, who was shivering a bit.

"You guys go, I want to just stay here for a little bit longer. I'll be fine," he added when Ginny started to say something.

The others all moved away from the statue and moved towards the open doors of the Castle.

"Umm guys, I might just stay with him for a bit. Tell my Gran I'll be there in a bit if you see her," Neville said and Luna looked at him questioningly. He wanted to talk to Harry, without everyone else.

"You didn't have to stay Neville, I'm fine," said Harry, not facing the other boy.

"I wanted to Harry. I'm the one, besides you, who best understands growing up with no parents and I know that your worried about Teddy Lupin, Ginny told Luna who told me," Neville explained.

"Because of me Teddy has to grow up not knowing what it's like to have parents, I wouldn't wish that on anyone," said Harry.

"But it won't be like it was for you. He's got his Grandmother and you and all the Weasley's. Until I came to Hogwarts it was just me and Gran and I managed okay. I may not be perfect but I coped with not having parents. In a way its better they're dead than like my parents, who haven't got a clue who I am. We'll all help you get through this Harry and we're here to offer any support we can. Teddy will never know what it's like not to be loved."

"I'm sorry Neville, I didn't think about you and your Gran," said Harry, momentarily forgetting Neville didn't live with his parents.

"You can tell Teddy what a great guy Lupin was, I might not have known him as more than a teacher but I know you had a friendship with him."

"Neville," Harry said, looking up at the other boy. "What's it like to have your parents not know who you are?" It was a question that Harry had been wanting to ask ever since they had seen Neville at St Mungo's. Now felt the right time.

"It's ... well, I've never known any different. I mean I was too young to remember before … It's tough though because it's like I have no closure, I still have parents but they aren't really there if you know what I mean. They're just empty shells. I don't really like visiting them but Gran makes me. I just want them to … to not suffer and at the moment they have no idea who they are," explained Neville, who was actually pleased that he could talk to someone about it.

"Why don't you write their names on here?" said Harry.

"What? But this is for the people who died," said Neville.

"Yeah and to remember what people have gone through. Your parents sacrificed a lot Neville, they should be commemorated in some way." Harry summoned a pocket knife and offered it to Neville.

"Thanks Harry," smiled Neville and he started carving his parents initials. When he had done he gave the knife back to Harry who bent down and started carving something else. When he stood back Neville could see two names. Hedwig and Dobby.

"They should be on here too," explained Harry.

Together the two boys made their way slowly back up to the Castle. Harry fleetingly thought back to the conversation he had with Dumbledore that the prophecy could have meant either of them. Neville might not think he was brave, but Harry knew he was. It took courage to fight and Neville had pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the hat, Harry was confident that if things had turned out differently all those years ago, Neville would have taken up the challenge just as Harry had.

Now they just had to rebuild the wizarding community.

* * *

Please feel free to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry woke up late again the next morning but found he wasn't the only one in the room. Dean and Seamus were also just waking up and Ron was pulling a jumper over his head.

"Morning," Harry spoke to the room at large and the other boys replied with greetings.

"Come on, get dressed or we'll miss breakfast," said Ron, who was making up for going nearly a year on basic rations.

Harry met the others downstairs not long after and together they made their way down to the Great Hall. If there was one good thing to come out of all this, apart from not being in fear anymore, thought Harry it was that it had brought everyone together. He and his fellow Gryffindor boys had never been so close.

After breakfast the group all gathered in the Entrance Hall to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Percy and Neville's Grandmother. Mr Wealsey needed to get to work to help Kingsley, George wanted to get back to the shop, where he felt closest to Fred, and Percy was going with him to help run the shop. He had decided he didn't want to work for the Ministry anymore, not even with Kingsley as Minister, he wanted to have some change and fun. He felt guilty about Fred and so wanted to help George. Mrs Weasley wanted to be home, where she could remember her son and Neville's Gran also wanted the comfort of her home. Everyone else was staying to help with the renovations of Hogwarts, including Seamus, Dean and Luna.

After waving the group off and watching them apparate just beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts, Harry told the others he had something to do and left them arranging what to do. The work on the Castle wouldn't start for another couple of days because plans were still being drawn up.

Harry made his way down a corridor with pictures of fruit baskets. He needed to visit Kreacher and the rest of the house elves, to thank them. He found the right portrait and said the password he had used the last time which was over a year ago. Luckily it still worked and Harry entered the room to be met with hundreds of eyes staring at him. He looked around and suddenly Kreacher appeared at his side.

"Master Harry, what are you doing here? Wizards and Witches do not usually come down here," said Kreacher.

"Well I came to see you, all of you actually," Harry said, looking around. He saw Winky in the corner and was pleased to see that her clothes actually looked cleaner that they had the last time, maybe she had started looking after herself he thought. "I wanted to thank you all for what you did in the fight. You really helped us in the defeat of Voldemort."

"You is welcome Master Harry. The house elves could not just sit and listen as the wizards fought, we wanted to help, we wanted to fight for our world!" cried out Kreacher whilst the others all nodded.

"Well thank you, all of you. Umm Kreacher actually I came to talk to you too, privately," he said and with that Kreacher led Harry to a corner where several seats were. He then went around shooing the rest of the house elves saying they needed their privacy.

"Master Harry wanted to talk to Kreacher?" he asked.

"Yes. Well I wanted to know what happened to the house, Grimmauld Place I mean, after the Ministry official found it."

"Well Kreacher was in the kitchen preparing Master Harry a big meal. Then the man came in and called others who apparated to the house and then they searched the house. Everywhere was looked, every room, every cupboard. Kreacher doesn't know what they were looking for but he knew that Master Harry could not return. So I came here to work with all the other house elves. Kreacher thought that if he was here then he would hear if anything happened."

"Thank you Kreacher. One more thing. My friends and I are staying to help rebuild Hogwarts and after I thought that I would go back to Grimmauld Place. Some changes will need to be made, some redecorating and stuff but I'd like to make it my home. Would you be willing to come back and help? Once term starts again you can come back here because I'm coming back too so I won't be there."

"Master Harry of course Kreacher will return to the family home. Kreacher wants to help in any way he can. And he appreciates that he can come back here in September for he likes working here and has made friends for the first time," said Kreacher looking around.

"Good, well I'll keep you posted about when we'll be going back. Thank you Kreacher."

"It is my pleasure Master Harry," said Kreacher.

There was one more thing he had to do before meeting the others in the common room. Walking out into the grounds Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wand, the Elder Wand. It was time to put it back where it belonged. He found it hard approaching Dumbledore's tomb but he knew it had to be done. He did it quickly and then ran as fast as he could away from the place. He didn't think that anyone was around but he was wrong as just before he entered the Castle he narrowly avoided running into Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor," he panted, trying to get his breath back.

"That's quite alright Potter, did I see you at Dumbledore's tomb?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah, I had to return the Elder Wand to where it belongs. That means that if I die undefeated then its power will be lost and it can't hurt anyone ever again. And if I am defeated then they'd have to find it first."

"A very smart move," smiled McGonagall. "Oh and I noticed the additions to the memorial, yours and Mr Longbottom's doing I guess," she said in a tone that made Harry not know if she was angry or not.

"I'm sorry Professor, we were just there after the ceremony and it seemed appropriate ... Neville's parents have suffered too and the others ..."

"Potter I am not cross. I agree that the Longbottom's deserve recognition and as for Dobby, he died a hero from what I hear. Hedwig was a dear companion to you and so I think that you did the right thing."

"Thank you professor, if you'll excuse me I have to meet the others in the common room."

"There's a meeting this afternoon about the building work, I trust you'll all be there."

"Definitely. This was my first home, I want to help rebuild it."

"Oh and I more thing Potter. I never did congratulate you on finally getting together with Miss Weasley, I trust you will make each other very happy," McGonagall smiled.

"Thanks Professor," said Harry, walking away bewildered at the last comment.

"Okay guys we can't just sit around here moping. Voldemort is dead! I know we all miss Fred but he wouldn't want this," said Bill who was stood in the middle of Gryffindor common room. For the past hour people had been milling around doing their own thing. No one was laughing and everyone was thinking about what had been lost.

"Bill's right," agreed Charlie who also stood up.

"Well in that case, what should we do?"

"How about a game of Quidditch?" suggested Charlie, "there's enough of us for a decent game and a mix of abilities.

"Umm you guys can play but I'll just watch, me and brooms don't mix," said Neville.

Dean, Seamus and Luna all agreed to play although admitted that they weren't very good.

"That's fine," said Charlie, "anyone who wants to play can."

"What about brooms?" asked Harry, he hadn't got one anymore and most of the others didn't. Bill, Charlie and Ron's were all at the Burrow.

"We'll all play with the school brooms, that way it'll be fair." Ginny moaned at this as she thought she might have an advantage with her slightly better broom.

"Right then, lets go down to the Quidditch pitch. Ask any other people and spread the word," smiled Bill, happy that they were doing something to take people's minds off the loses.

Bill managed to find Professor McGonagall and she magically magnified her voice to announce to everyone staying in the Castle that there would be a quidditch match, possibly tournament if anyone wanted to join in. Soon it seemed that everyone who was staying to help the rebuild was making their way down to the pitch. Bill and Charlie worked hard in making several teams and organising a tournament. The stands were filling up with spectators, including most of the teachers. Madam Hooch had agreed to umpire.

There was a mix of ability playing, those who could hardly fly and those who were brilliant. The final came down to Harry's team which included Seamus, Charlie and several other people, both children and adults, against Ginny's team which included Bill, Dean as well as many others. Harry and Ginny were both playing as seekers and no one knew who was going to win. The teams seemed to be equally matched and were tied in points when the snitch was spotted by both of them at the same time. Both immediately turned their brooms and sped towards the corner of the pitch with everyone in the stands cheering and trying to get a better view. Harry was just slightly quicker and managed to grab the snitch just before Ginny. The crowds exploded into cheers as Harry flew round the pitch holding the snitch. The teams landed on the ground and Harry gave Ginny a hug and kiss.

"Nicely played," he said to her.

"Yeah well, you were the youngest seeker in a hundred years, how could I beat that," smiled Ginny. She was happy that Harry was smiling and having a good time.

"Bill, Charlie," said Professor McGonagall, who was coming over from the stands. "I want to thank you for organising this. It's exactly what people needed, a way to escape what has happened."

"That's ok Professor, now we just need to quickly change and then I gather there's a meeting about the reconstruction," said Bill.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my fanfic and thank you to all those who have added it to your favourite stories or alerts. I would love to hear your comments so please review.

* * *

Chapter 5

The meeting lasted about an hour and Ministry officials showed plans of what had to be done and split everyone into teams. Harry was pleased to be in a team with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna. They would be in charge of rebuilding Hagrid's house, along with an official wizard who was trained in this sort of thing.

"Where's Hagrid living now?" wondered Harry out loud. He hadn't really spoken to Hagrid and suddenly felt bad about it.

"I heard that McGonagall had modified one of the ground floor classrooms for him," replied Hermione.

"I'm going to go and find him after this," decided Harry. The work would begin in the morning.

After the meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to find Hagrid, who hadn't been at the meeting.

"Hagrid!" called out Harry when he looked out across the grounds and saw Hagrid walking towards the Castle.

"Harry, am I pleased to see you," Hagrid said, patting Harry on the back causing Harry to nearly lose his balance.

"We wanted to come and see you, we haven't spoken to you in ages," explained Hermione. Hagrid led them to his temporary home on the ground floor and was glad to hear that they were in charge of rebuilding his house.

"I would've been at the meeting but I was tending to some injured centaurs," he explained.

"How did they get injured?" asked Ron.

"In the battle. They tried to fight and when they got injured they refused help, but Firenze has been welcomed back and he's been persuading them to let me help them."

"So, how have you been Hagrid?" asked Harry once they were all sat down and supplied with Hagrid's rock cakes.

"Worried bout the three of you, that's how!" he replied. "You were gone nearly a year and there was no word from ya," he said.

"Hagrid we couldn't send any letters because we couldn't be found," said Hermione.

"I know, I know. I was so worried that something had happened and then when I got word that you were all at the Castle and that you know who was coming, I don't think I've ever been more worried bout you."

"I'm sorry Hagrid," said Harry.

"Ya don't need to be sorry," said Hagrid. "You're all heroes, that's what you are! You saved the world Harry and I couldn't be more proud. More than that, your parents would have been so proud! When you came into the forest Harry ... and then it looked like you died … I thought I'd let you down. But it all turned out okay in the end didn't it."

"I'm sorry for making you think I was dead. But it was the only way," said Harry.

"It's alright. Now, I hear from Professor McGonagall that you're feeling guilty bout those who died," said Hagrid. Harry didn't reply, just looked out of the window at the grounds.

"Well there's no need to feel like that. Many of the families of the victims have written to Professor McGonagall saying that they want to congratulate you," said Hagrid.

"What?" gasped Harry.

"Yeah. She's keeping them all for you but thought that you'd like a bit of peace at the moment. There's no need to feel guilty Harry, what you did was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks Hagrid."

"Harry, you don't still think it's all your fault do you?" asked Ginny that evening. She was sat with Harry in the common room on a sofa near the fire. Ron and Charlie were playing wizard chess nearby, Luna was telling Hermione about the latest creature her dad was looking for, Neville, Dean and Seamus were listening to the wizard wireless and Bill and Fleur were curled up next to each other on another sofa.

"It's hard, you know. I know that people don't blame me but ... I feel better now than I did yesterday. I don't really feel guilty, just ... disappointed that I couldn't prevent the deaths."

"People died heroes and that's how they would have wanted. Think of Colin Creevy. He idolised you and he would have been happy to know that he died helping you, even if he wasn't supposed to be in the Castle."

"I spoke to Dennis yesterday, in the Great Hall, he gave me loads of pictures that Colin had taken. Actually I'd forgotten about it until now, stay here and I'll go and get the box, we can all look at it." Harry went up to the dormitory and retrieved the box of photos. When he returned he found that Ginny had gathered everyone round a table so he put the box down, sat on the chair next to Ginny and opened the lid.

"Look, it's when Ron's spell backfired and he was puking slugs," said Ginny, looking at the first one.

"I wish I could have been here to see that," laughed Bill.

"Yeah well it wasn't good for me," moaned Ron.

"Look here's you after you fought the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament," said Charlie, remembering the time that he had visited the school with the dragons.

"Yeah and these are the ones of the party afterwards," grinned Harry, remembering that he and Ron made up after their fight.

After a while they came to more recent picture.

"This is when we won the Quidditch cup in our 6th year," said Ron, pointing at a collection of photos.

"Yeah here's one of you and me," said Ginny smiling at Harry. They were embraced in a hug and Harry remembered their kiss in front of the rest of Gryffindor tower.

"That was a great night," said Harry.

"And now it's time for me to read out some of the countless letters we here at Potterwatch have received about the Great Battle of Hogwarts," came the voice over the wireless.

"Potterwatch?" said Harry surprised. "It's still going?"

"Yeah, it's Lee Jordan. He decided to carry on as it was so successful," explained Seamus.

"Here's a letter from a wizard who lost his wife in the Battle, it says 'We both knew the risks when we entered the fight and I would just like to thank Harry Potter for what he has done for us. Without him the death toll would have been a lot higher and he deserves our gratitude. My wife was never one to sit back and let other people fight so it seems fitting that she died fighting. Thank to Harry Potter and friends, thank you for all you have done'".

"See Harry, no one blames you," said Ginny.

After that message came several more, some from people who fought in the battle, some who had lost people close to them. All thanked Harry for what he had done. It made Harry feel better about the whole thing, the world didn't blame him for what happened, they were all thanking him. Sure it would have been nice if no one had died but that was unrealistic. The Weasley's had all lost Fred but they were getting on with their lives, knowing that Fred wouldn't have wanted them to mope around.

"I know that now," replied Harry, looking at Ginny in the eyes and then kissing her on the lips.

"Hey! She's my sister you now Potter!" said Ron.

"Ron leave them alone. It's good that there's a little more love in the world," said Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thank you for reading my story. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.

Disclaimer: No I am not J K Rowling, my writing is no where near her standards!

* * *

Chapter 6

After a couple of weeks of hard work Hogwarts had been returned to its former glory. There was a party to celebrate and to thank the people who had volunteered to help which took place in the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione dragged Harry and Ron onto the dance floor almost as soon as they entered the room and the boys hesitantly shrugged at each other as if to say 'Why not?' They had worked hard on Hagrid's house which was now bigger and better than before and now it was time to relax. The next day they would leave the Castle until September and all thought it would be weird to not be together all day everyday.

"Why don't you come and stay at the Burrow?" asked Ginny when she heard of Harry's plans.

"Because, Grimmauld Place is my home and I want to decorate and make it nice, something we didn't have time to do last year. But don't worry, I'll visit lots and you can come and stay over if your mum agrees. I think that Neville and Hermione are staying anyway."

"Fine, I can understand that you want to go back to Sirius' house," agreed Ginny.

The following day everyone was sad to be leaving Hogwarts and going their separate ways. They all carried their trunks down to the gates and went just beyond the boundaries. Ginny hugged and kissed Harry whilst Hermione and Ron did the same. Bill and Fleur then said goodbye and apparated to Shell Cottage. The rest of the Weasley's apparated to the Burrow, Ginny doing side along apparition with Charlie as she hadn't passed her test. Dean, Luna and Seamus both said goodbye before apparating to their homes. Seamus was taking Luna home first by side along apparition.

That left Neville, Hermione and Harry. After telling Neville the address the three of them apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Neville had miraculously passed his apparition test first time the year before and Harry and Ron had taken their tests on a day off whilst repairing Hogwarts. Kreacher, who was already there making lunch, heard the pops that signalled their arrival and opened the door.

"Master Harry, and friends," he said, bowing.

"Hey Kreacher, something smells good," said Harry as they entered the house. "Um Hermione do you want to show Neville where he's staying, he can have the room the twins had," Harry explained, a lump forming in his throat. It still hurt to think about Fred and it was weird to just think of George on his own, they had always been 'the Weasley twins, Fred and George'. Now it was just George.

Whilst Hermione sent their bags up to their respective rooms and then proceeded to show Neville his room, reminding him to be quiet past the hidden portrait, Harry walked into the drawing room. It was here that the family tree was set out on the wall. Harry thought about how it would be nice to restore it. He reached out and touched the burn mark where Sirius' name should have been, and then Tonk's.

"Master Harry," said Kreacher tentatively entering the room, he didn't want to interrupt Harry, "lunch is done and Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom are waiting in the kitchen."

"Thanks Kreacher, I'm coming," replied Harry, looking away from the portrait and noticing properly how dark the room was, it needed some serious work doing. Slowly he shut the door and quietly made his way along the corridor and down into the basement kitchen.

"Ah Harry," said Hermione as soon as he walked through the door. "I've put up several security charms so that should be alright for the moment seeing as though we're not in any real danger but I thought I'd look into more because as soon as people figure out this is where you are then they will be flocking to the square to get a glimpse of you," she explained.

"Good idea Hermione. Now the Ministry's on our side maybe they could help?" Harry suggested. "So, Neville, is your room alright?" he asked, sitting down at the table and looking at the food Kreacher had prepared.

"Yeah it's great Harry. I love that I'm away from my Gran and have my independence. And Hermione has been telling me about how you want to cheer the place up and I'm more than willing to help," Neville said eagerly. Although he loved his Gran and their home, he always felt that she was overprotective and stifling. It was good, he felt, to be out in the world on his own. In the past year he had matured a lot and had to cope with the terror the Carrow's had inflicted. He looked much older, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione did, and he still had several scars that would probably never completely go away. But he was happy because they showed what he had been through and served as a reminder of what had happened for the world to be peaceful.

"Well thanks Neville. I was thinking of inviting some of the others round to help as well. Thanks for the food Kreacher, it's delicious," he said, tucking into his plate.

"Kreacher is most glad that Master is pleased," bowed Kreacher.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you Kreacher, that painting of Mrs Black that hangs on the stairs, is there any way of getting it down?" asked Harry. He knew that Sirius and the rest of the Order had tried everything they could think of when the Order of the Phoenix moved in but at that time Kreacher was most uncooperative. Now that he had Kreacher on side, Regulus' locket was still dangling round the house elf's neck, he thought it was worth a try.

"Certainly Master Harry, it was put up by a house elf and so can only be taken down by a house elf," he explained.

"So you could take it down? You don't have to destroy it, I know that the Black family mean a lot to you. In fact you could keep it in your room, your new room I mean. The cupboard you use at the moment is too small so I was thinking you could have Regulus' old room, if you like."

"Master Harry is giving Kreacher his own room," said Kreacher, overcome with the generosity which he wasn't used to. "And he can have his old Master's portrait."

"Yeah, I mean if you want," shrugged Harry.

"Oh thank you Master Harry, thank you." With that Kreacher began moving his stuff out of the cupboard and taking it upstairs. Once they had finished Harry, Hermione and Neville made their way into the hallway to find Kreacher up a ladder and taking down the portrait of Mrs Black.

"What a relief," sighed Hermione. "Now we don't have to be careful about making too much noise."

The following day the three of them set about making plans on what had to be done. Since the walls were mostly black, Harry decided the whole place needed painting and some new furniture was needed as most of it was either broken or extremely dusty.

"Sounds like we need a trip to Diagon Alley," said Hermione.

"Sounds good, it'll be much better than the last time we were there," said Harry, remembering their trip to Gringott's and escaping on the back of a dragon.

"Why don't we go tomorrow and see if the others want to join us?" suggested Hermione.

"That's sounds like a plan!" said Harry. "In the mean time I need to talk to Kreacher about the other portraits, he can keep them all in his room or throw them out," said Harry looking at the portraits that lined the hallway.

Half way through the afternoon, when Harry and Neville were playing exploding snap in the drawing room and Hermione was re-reading Hogwarts a History and commenting about the mistakes, an owl appeared at the window which Harry promptly opened.

Dear Mr Potter,

Since you came of age last July, you have come into property which has been looked after by Gringotts. This includes the Potter family vault and a vault belonging to a Mr Sirius Black. We apologise for the delay in notifying you about your possessions but I am sure you will understand given the circumstances.

We would also like to extend or gratitude to you for the defeat of You Know Who and would like to say that there are no hard feelings about your last visit to us.

Please stop by as soon as you can to collect your belongings and there is paperwork to complete.

Your sincerely

Bogrod,

Diagon Alley Gringotts Bank.

Harry read the letter and then passed it to the other two to read.

"Well that's good, you can go there tomorrow," said Hermione. "And it's good that they forgive us for the break in. Imagine the trouble we would have been in," she said, thinking it through possibly for the first time properly.

"Yeah well you were doing it for a good reason," said Neville.

"I wonder what's in the Potter Family vault," wondered Harry quietly.

"It'll be things your parents wanted to keep safe," reasoned Hermione, "things they didn't want to keep at the house."

"Which could have been anything since they went into hiding," said Harry.

"Well we'll have to wait and see tomorrow. I'll owl the others telling them about Diagon Alley. Oh hang on, we don't have an owl," said Hermione. The Gringott's owl had flown away on delivery of the letter and Hedwig had died. Neither Hermione nor Neville had an owl.

"What about my patronus, I'll send it to everyone with the message," suggested Harry. There wasn't any floo powder either, they would get some tomorrow.

"It'll be good to go to Diagon Ally," said Hermione over dinner. "We can relax and just shop rather than always being on the lookout and wary of other people. I bet the place is brighter now without all those warning posters and people will be stopping to chat, not just rushing."

"Is Luna coming?" asked Neville.

"I haven't heard from her but she doesn't have an owl does she? She can meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 is she wants to, I sent my patronus to her, why?" asked Harry.

"Just wondered," replied Neville who then went back to eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling!

Chapter 7

The following morning just before 10, Harry, Hermione and Neville stepped outside the door and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around they immediately noticed Luna sat at a table wearing her radish earrings.

"Hi guys," she said, waving them over. "Harry I got your message. I thought it was really clever how you can send messages with your patronus."

"Erm thanks Luna," replied Harry, still looking at the earrings.

They were soon joined by Seamus and Dean, followed by Ron, Ginny and Charlie.

Ginny ran over to Harry and leaped into his arms.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"It's only been a couple of days," laughed Harry, although he was secretly pleased, he had missed her too. After not seeing her for so long and then being with her all day every day, it was weird not waking up and seeing her at breakfast.

"I don't care, I still missed you," she said and then kissed him.

"How's things at the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"Mums trying to pretend that she's fine but she's not really, I heard her in her bedroom yesterday crying. George has moved in above the shop here in Diagon Alley but Percy still sleeps at home. He says that George is coping and is even starting to come up with new ideas for products which is a good sign. Dad is working hard at the Ministry because Kingsley has promoted him to help with the restructuring on the Ministry. After what happened Kingsley needed to be sure he only employs people he can trust."

"So Charlie, I would have thought you'd have gone back to Romania by now," said Harry as they ordered drinks from Tom the barman.

"Actually, I've quit my job," he said.

"What? But I thought you loved working with dragons?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I did. But if this war has taught me anything then it's just how important family is. Romania is just too far away and I didn't get much leave so I thought it over while we were all at Hogwarts and it just seemed to make sense. I had so much fun being around my family and so thought I'd find a job closer to home," explained Charlie. He was much older than the rest of the group but fitted right in.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Hermione.

"Not sure at the moment, might ask Kingsley if there's anything at the Ministry. They seem to be recruiting a lot at the moment."

After they had all finished their drinks they made their way to the alley at the back and Charlie pulled out his wand and selected the brick that opened to Diagon Alley. Harry smiled at the sight in front of him. Groups of witches were all gathered talking in groups and shopping. Teenagers, some they recognised, could be seen gathered in front of the broomstick store and eating ice creams. Wizards on their breaks from work were stopping to talk to each other. The street was packed and Harry was pleased. It was like his first visit, when Hagrid brought him before his first year. People were having a day out and enjoying themselves. There was a cheerful atmosphere and looking around, he could see the others smiling too.

"Right well, I need to get a new owl and I quite want a new broomstick," said Harry when they set off down the street.

"I want to look in Florish and Blotts," said Hermione and Ron said he'd go with her.

They split up into groups with Harry, Ginny and Charlie setting off to look at owls, Charlie quite wanted one too as Errol was getting so old.

"How about this one?" asked Ginny, looking in a cage at a brown one.

"I quite want another snowy owl, like Hedwig," said Harry. Charlie had already picked out an owl for himself and was going to meet them for ice-cream with the others soon. Finally Harry spotted one he wanted, it was snowy but with the odd brown spot. He paid for it and then they left the shop and headed to the broom shop. Teenage boys were all gathered round the window and Harry gathered that a new broom had just come out.

"I wish I could have one," sighed a young boy at the front. His friends all started eagerly nodding their heads. Harry sent the owl cage back to Grimmauld Place by magic and promised Ginny that she could name her later. By this point people had started to recognise Harry and were all trying to get a proper look at him. Pushing their way through the crowd they managed to get into the shop and Harry turned to the shopkeeper.

"What's the broom that everyone's looking at?" he asked, pointing at the one in the window display.

"It's the latest in the Firebolt range. Just released last week. It's called the Firebolt Extreme. Much faster than the original and quicker at turning. Perfect for a seeker or chaser position," explained the shopkeeper.

"I'll take one," said Harry simply. He needed a new broom and had the money on him. Why not get the latest one? A little treat for himself.

After sending that back to the house as well he took Ginny's hand and they strolled down the street to the ice-cream parlour. The last time he had heard, the shop was closed and no one had seen the owner, Florean, but he was pleased to see it open again and Florean back behind the counter.

"Harry Potter, how nice to see you again," the ice-cream man smiled. "What will it be? On the house, put your money away."

"Actually we want 9 chocolate sundaes," said Harry. "Please let me pay you for them."

"No, no. If it wasn't for you then I'd still be in hiding so I insist it's all on the house."

"Well, thank you."

The group sat round tables outside enjoying the summer weather. It soon became common knowledge however that Harry Potter and his friends were out shopping. This meant they attracted a lot of attention, something that quickly annoyed Harry.

"Haven't they got anything else to do?" he asked.

"Seems not. You're famous Harry, now more than ever, of course they want to see you," explained Hermione. Although her and Ron were getting their fair share of stares as well, it was common knowledge that they had accompanied Harry on his adventure. After a while Harry became fed up. As soon as they had finished their ice-creams everyone started to make their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Actually, I've got something else to do," said Harry when they approached the steps to Gringott's. Hermione and Neville nodded in understanding and said they'd meet him in the Weasley's shop later. Ginny however hovered back.

"What is it Harry?" she asked. He explained to her about the letter and having to go and collect his possessions.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No it's fine, you go and see your brother with the others. I can manage."

"I know you can manage Harry, but I want to come for support. I know it'll be hard to see what's in the family vault and I know that you won't ask for support when you need it."

"Thanks Ginny, please come with me," he took her hand and together they walked up the marble steps. Two Goblins flanked the door as always and Harry felt uneasy as he watched them look him up and down. The two of them entered the bank and found it was quite busy. With the war over everyone wanted to treat themselves and loved ones so needed to get money out of their vaults. They were also retrieving things they had put there for safe keeping.

"Ah Mister Harry Potter," said Bogrod when Harry approached the counter.

"Umm hello," said Harry nervously.

"I suppose you're here concerning the letter you were sent."

"Yes. Umm I am," said Harry. Bogrod looking at him so intently was making him nervous.

"I will get the keys and meet you at the carts." Harry and Ginny made their way over the carts and got in, followed by Bogrod. The ride took them a long time and went deep into Gringott's. At one point Harry thought he saw a dragon and was once again reminded of his last visit.

"Your vault Mr Potter," they had arrived at Harry's vault first so he could take out some money. The next vault was Sirius' which held the deeds to the house, a substantial amount of money and a box with a note to Harry on it.

'Harry, take this away and look at it. It contains pictures of the Maurauders along with other things.' It also had Sirius' motorbike, the one Harry knew had been his pride and glory back in his youth. Harry picked up the box and then left the vault, getting back into the cart.

"And finally, the Potter Family Vault."

This was the one which Harry was both dreading and looking forward to. The vault had belonged to his parents and seeing as they knew Voldemort was coming after them, anything could have been placed for safe keeping. He was nervous about what it contained but knew it would give him more of an insight into his parents. Bogrod used the key and then stroked his finger down the door which then vanished. Harry gasped as he looked around. The vault was almost full. It was not just money, although there was a lot, but there were boxes and boxes of what Harry presumed to be pictures. Also toys which Harry guessed used to be his.

"Harry, there's a letter addressed to you," said Ginny, who had followed Harry in and was looking around. She picked up the letter and handed it to Harry. He knew at once it was from his parents.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" offered Ginny, knowing this would be hard for Harry.

"No, I want you here, I … need you here," said Harry, admitting for perhaps the first time that he needed someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again thanks for reading and no I'm not JK Rowling! All reviews are greatly appreciated. 

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry sat on the floor of the vault with Ginny next to him, her head on his shoulder, and opened the letter. It was dated just a couple of weeks before his parents death. 

Our Darling Harry,

If you are reading this then it means that we died before your 18th birthday and seeing as we plan to write a new letter every year then it means we died when you were only 1. As we sit and write this we are fully aware of, and are in the middle of, a war between good and evil. Our hope is that it will end with not too much destruction but we can only hope. Voldemort is after us and we have gone into hiding to try and protect ourselves. 

We hope that your life has been okay and not too bad without us. My guess is that you went to live with your Aunt Petunia, I do hope she treated you right, like she would her own son. 

We also would have missed your first day at Hogwarts, yes we know you are definitely a wizard. That was proved when you got mad at your father and accidentally smashed the window from your crib. We were so proud of you, our little son, definitely a wizard. Although we would have loved you the same no matter what. Hopefully you will have a good group of friends and maybe even a special someone. 

Sorry we couldn't be there to see you grow up but whatever you do, know that we are proud of you. One of the happiest days of our lives was the day you were born. 

Well all is left for us to say is I hope that you have a good life and have everything you want. Work hard and I'm sure it will pay off. Know that we are always with you in spirit, 

From your very loving parents, 

James and Lily Potter

XXX

"…Harry? Are you okay?" asked Ginny when Harry folded up the letter. 

"I'm fine," replied Harry, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"It's okay to cry you know," she said, putting her arms round him. 

"It's just … I never really knew my parents, I was only 1 when they died. I've never known anything different than growing up with the Dursley's, apart from these last few years with you guys. But getting a letter like this … it makes me think about how things could have been different. If Voldemort had never been powerful, my life would have been so different. I would have grown up with magic as part of my daily life, with parents who love me. My dad could have taught me to fly and Sirius would have never lost all those years in Azkaban."

"I know Harry. Everyone's lives would have been different. I mean Fred would still be here, Bill wouldn't still be scarred and Neville would have also grown up with his parents. But there are good things that have happened, I mean Charlie has come home from Romania for good, we have a close group of friends and know the real importance of friendship and we've got together. Who knows if any of that would have happened if the circumstances were different? I got to know you because you stayed at the Burrow. If your parents were alive, you wouldn't have stayed so who knows what would have happened."

"We would have gotten together Ginny, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Come on," he said. "I need to send these boxes to Grimmauld Place and then we can get going and see the others."

"Are you sure you're alright?" checked Ginny, standing up. 

"Ginny, I'm fine. I know my parents would have been proud of me and I can't keep thinking about what might have happened. Things in the world are good now and I need to fully appreciate that and enjoy myself."

"Hey guys," said Harry sneaking up on the others in George's shop. Ron turned around and saw his best friend. 

"Finally, where have you been?" he asked, curiously. 

"I just had some things to sort out and Ginny came with me. What are you looking at?" 

"It's the latest range George just finished, look at this," said Dean. For the next half an hour Harry and Ginny were listening to all the different products being described. Finally Harry managed to break away from the group and moved to the counter where George was. Percy was showing the girls the latest in the witch's section. 

"How are you?" asked Harry. 

"Not so bad, dealing with it," replied George. 

"The new products all look good," said Harry. 

"Well I thought it was time to honour the downfall of a certain evil wizard. Takings have never been so high. It seems everyone is in very good spirits," said George. 

After spending time in George's shop the group all went to the furniture shop that they hadn't really noticed in previous years. They helped Harry to pick out paint for the walls and lots of new furniture. Hermione and Neville kept offering him money as they were living there too but he wouldn't take it. 

"I'm paying for it out of the money Sirius left me," he explained. "He always wanted to do the house up and make it more cosy and homey so it makes sense."

The shop sent the items back to the house and the group of 9 left to walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

"My dad is making dinner so I'd better go," said Luna, waving goodbye to everyone before taking some Floo powder and vanishing into the fire. Seamus and Dean also had to get back to their families which left Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Charlie. 

"Want to come back to Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah, we can help you decorate!" said an excited Ginny. 

"And maybe mum will let us stay over," said Ron hopefully. After spending most of the last year with Harry and Hermione in a tent he was missing them being back at home. Of course he understood why Mrs Weasley wanted her children at home but one night couldn't hurt could it? 

"How about we go home, ask her then meet back at Harry's. Even if she says no we can still go for the evening, it's only 4 now, plenty of time," reasoned Ginny. 

"Is that alright Harry, us just inviting ourselves?" asked Charlie. 

"It's fine. There's plenty of room and the more the merrier. The house is meant for lots of people, not just us 3 and Kreacher. He will be delighted he has guests to cook for."

Harry, Hermione and Neville went back via apparition and informed Kreacher that others would be joining them for dinner.

"Kreacher will make a nice big meal to please Master's guests," said Kreacher before sending them out of the kitchen so he could get to work. The furniture was all stacked in the drawing room ready for it to be placed elsewhere in the house. The boxes from Sirius' and the Potter vaults were both in Harry's room. His new broomstick was in the hallway and the floo powder had been restocked by the kitchen fireplace. A knock on the door signalled Ginny, Ron and Charlie's arrival, evidently they had arrived by apparition, or side along apparition in Ginny's case. Her birthday was coming up which would signify her coming of age and being able to do magic out of school. She was currently very annoyed the others could whereas he and Luna couldn't. 

"Mum said we could stay over!" said Ginny happily as she hugged Harry and indicated the bag she was carrying. "She said as long as we stayed in separate rooms and were back for dinner tomorrow evening, it was fine."

"That's good. Ginny why don't you put your things in the first room on the third floor, Ron the second room on the second floor and Charlie you can have the room you had before," directed Harry. That would mean Ginny was in the room next to him and they would be the only occupants on that floor. Hermione and Ron were also next door to each other, although Harry guessed things weren't going to stay that way between the two of them. 

"Mum's just being silly. I mean we shared a tent with Hermione for the past year but now she's insisting on separate rooms!" said Ron. 

"Ron your mum wasn't exactly informed about our sleeping arrangements in the tent and I bet she wasn't happy with it," said Harry. 

They had a great time starting to decorate the house that afternoon. Ginny couldn't use magic was put in charge of overseeing everyone else, to her delight. 

"Ron that needs to go over to the left!" she could be heard calling out. The house had been cleaned with the help of Kreacher and now that most of the downstairs was painted in a cream colour it really lightened up the place. 

"Wow, it's hard to imagine it's the same house," said Charlie, stepping back and admiring their work. Harry and Hermione had arranged the furniture in the various rooms and now it was basically complete. The only thing left was the bedrooms but that would wait for the morning. 

"Master Harry, dinner is served in the kitchen," said Kreacher appearing in the drawing room just as they finished. 

"Thanks Kreacher," and they all made their way down to the kitchen. 

"Wow Kreacher, you've outdone yourself!" said Hermione, looking at all the food. He had cooked a traditional English roast and it all looked delicious. 

Relaxing in the drawing room, they slowly all made their way upstairs to bed. Harry was the last to go up and noticed that Ron's door was open and he wasn't in his room. Voices could be heard from Hermione's room though. He made his way up the next flight of stairs to the third floor where he paused outside the room Ginny was staying in. He thought about going in to say goodnight but thought better of it. Mrs Weasley's voice could be heard in his head. He opened the door to his room and looked around. It used to be Sirius' but Harry had moved out most of the things to a storage room downstairs. The room was painted in Gryffindor colours which Harry wasn't going to change, but it could do with another layer as the paint was fading. In one corner was the boxes he had collected earlier and he knew that looking through them would be hard. He wouldn't do it tonight though, it needed proper attention. He sat on the edge of the four poster bed and looked at the picture on the bed side table. It was one that Hagrid had given him, of Harry and his parents at Harry's first birthday party. First and only birthday party. Soon he would be 18, meaning he would be an adult in both magic and muggle terms. He picked up the photo and thought of the letter he had gotten at Gringott's from his parents. Lost in thought he barely registered the knock on the bedroom door. He only noticed when the door opened and Ginny stood there in her nightdress. It was short and rather revealing. 

"I thought you might want some company," she said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the purpose of the story, Harry arrived at the Burrow before the Horcrux hunt after his birthday, not before. Therefore he spent his 17th birthday at the Dursley's.

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling!

Chapter 9

"I thought you might want some company," Ginny said as she walked into the room. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She definitely wasn't just his best friends little sister any more. She was a beautiful young woman and Harry couldn't believe she was his girlfriend.

"You, umm you … you shouldn't be here," Harry stammered. "Your mum, she said separate rooms, that was part of the deal."

"How will she find out? Besides, we're not going to do anything, I just thought you might want some company. It's been a hard day and I didn't want you to be alone."

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt. There is no one else on this floor."

"So, are these the boxes from the vault?" asked Ginny, moving further into the room and seeing the boxes stacked in a corner.

"Yeah, I want to look through them soon."

"Want some help, sorting through them? I'm a great helper and I can offer lots of support," offered Ginny.

"That would be great," said Harry reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?"

"Well you have mentioned it once or twice, but it's something a girl always wants to hear," blushed Ginny.

"Well you look absolutely stunning."

"Just don't let Ron hear you say that, not if you want to live until your 18!" laughed Ginny. "If I remember rightly it's your first birthday with us all. Haven't you always been at the Dursley's then?"

"Yeah actually I have. The Dursley's always ignored my birthday, I don't think they even remembered," murmured Harry.

"What? Really? That's so sad Harry," said Ginny, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "This year I'm going to make sure you have the birthday you deserve, I promise," she said, kissing him.

They sat on the bed chatting for a while before Ginny started yawning.

"So, you going back to your own room to sleep or are you staying the night?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Well, I don't see the harm in sleeping next to each other, for comfort. That is unless you'd rather I go back next door," Ginny replied.

"Like you said, what's the harm in sleeping next to each other," smiled Harry. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed next to Ginny.

"Night Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Night Ginny." Harry wrapped his arm round Ginny and thought how he could get used to this.

The following morning Harry opened his eyes to find Ginny staring back at him. She was awake and lying next to him, watching him sleep.

"Morning," she said when she noticed he was awake. Harry remembered last night, Ginny coming into his room.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Harry.

"Not long. I heard the others get up though. Well I heard people moving around and going downstairs and what distinctly sounded like Charlie singing," giggled Ginny.

"Well how about we get dressed and see what's for breakfast. Maybe later we can make a start on those boxes," suggested Harry.

Ginny kissed him before getting out of bed and leaving for her own room to get dressed. He registered once again how beautiful she was.

"Hey what's going on between you two?" demanded Ron as Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry nervously.

"Honestly Ron, just because we walked down together because we came out of our rooms at the same time," said Ginny. "Doesn't mean we spent the night together!"

"Well good. I don't want any funny business going on!" said Ron. Hermione sat blushing at the table.

"Sleep well Hermione?" asked Harry as he sat down next to her with Ginny on his other side. Neville and Charlie were sat at the other end of the table.

"Umm yes, thank you Harry," she replied turning even redder. Charlie picked up on this and started swapped looks with Harry.

That morning they finished the redecorating and with the help of Kreacher it was done quite quickly. All the downstairs rooms were now bright and cosy and the bedrooms were done to everyone's personal taste. The room Harry was sleeping in was still in the Gryffindor colours but had been repainted.

"How about we invite everyone round for dinner?" suggested Harry. "We can show everyone the house that way and we can have a little house warming party."

"Sounds good. We haven't have a proper celebration since the wedding last year, which was ruined at the end, and we have a lot to celebrate, what with you ... Voldemort dying," said Ron. He had been about to say you-know-who but stopped himself. There was no point in fearing the name now, he was gone.

"One problem, Dean, Luna and Seamus don't know where the house is so they won't be able to see it," pointed out Hermione.

"Well I could go and get them all. Luna can't apparate anyway so she can side along apparate with me and I can tell the others on the way," suggested Neville. The charms on the house meant that any three of the residents could tell people where the house it, unlike the fidelius charm where only the secret keeper could tell.

"Right and I'll invite the others," replied Harry. After lunch, which was another delicious meal cooked by Kreacher, Harry and Ginny sat out in the garden as the weather was so nice, Hermione and Ron were visiting Hermione's parents whose memories had been completely restored about a week after the Battle. Neville had gone to visit his Gran and Charlie was visiting Bill and Fleur.

"I never noticed just how big the garden is," said Harry. It was obviously magical because it seemed to go on for ages yet Harry knew that there were houses not too far behind the house.

Half way through the afternoon everyone had returned and they started setting up for the party. This involved Ron having fun trying to blow up balloons the muggle way.

"Why don't you just use your wand?" asked Ginny.

"It's more fun this way," said Ron. "You miss out on things if you just use magic all the time."

"I didn't hear you saying that all those years you had to do the dishes by hand or help cook dinner," laughed Ginny.

"Yeah well that was different. I had to do that the muggle way and it was boring. Now I know I can use magic if I want to and besides, this is pretty fun."

"I'm off to go and get Luna," Neville announced sometime later.

"And Dean and Seamus," pointed out Harry.

"What? Yes of course," said Neville before walking out of the kitchen which was decorated with banners and balloons. They heard the front door open and close then a faint popping sound telling them that Neville was gone.

"You know I think there's something going on there," said Ginny who was sat on a chair next to Harry. They were decorating a cake Kreacher had made earlier. Ginny was having fun going over the top with the icing, her mum had never let her decorate cakes before.

"Something going on where?" asked a clueless Ron.

"Between Neville and Luna you idiot," said Ginny.

"Actually I've noticed he talks about her a lot. And remember in Diagon Alley when she waved at him before talking to the rest of us," reasoned Harry.

"Ah I'm pleased for Neville, he deserves to be with someone," said Hermione.

"Well there's definitely something there, I'm going to look out for more signs," said Ginny keenly.

"Well it's good that we have out very own cupid," said Ron.

At that point the doorbell rang and the four of them made their way into the hall ready to greet whoever it was. They were joined by Charlie who had been getting changed and was coming downstairs.

"Ron, I just walked past your room and it looks very neat for you. Almost as if you hadn't slept there," commented Charlie, waiting for Ron to go red and exchanging looks with Harry before bursting out laughing.

"Well … I … I just made my bed all neat this morning ... when I woke up … in my room," said Ron, his ears not extremely red.

"Relax, I won't tell mum and dad, your secrets safe with us," replied Charlie. Harry, Ginny and Charlie laughed at how embarrassed Ron and Hermione were. Only when the doorbell rang again did they remember they had guests. Harry pulled himself together and went to open the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story!

Disclaimer: No, I'm not J K Rowling.

Chapter 10

Harry opened the door and found Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Percy, Bill and Fleur standing on the doorstep. Percy had never been to the house before but had been told where it was by Harry while they were all at the shop.

"Wow, Harry. The house is so different," gasped Mrs Weasley.

"You lot have done a great job. You can barely recognise it," agreed Mr Weasley.

"Thank you, I had a lot of help," Harry indicated to the others. "Come through to the drawing room, I've kept the Black family tree and Kreacher is helping me to restore it but everything else has changed."

"You must be pleased you've gotten rid of that awful portrait of Mrs Black," sighed Mrs Weasley who had spent ages a couple of years ago trying to get it down.

"Yeah well they were all stuck with house elf magic so with Kreacher now on our side it's been great!" said Harry cheerfully. He hadn't really seen Mr and Mrs Weasley since the funerals which took place just over a week after the Battle. "How are you both doing?"

"Oh we're fine dear. Arthur's been busy at the Ministry you know how things are," replied Mrs Weasley. Before long they were joined by Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus.

Harry served everyone either firewisky or pumpkin juice and Kreacher called them all for dinner.

"I like what you've done with the kitchen and the decorations," smiled Mrs Weasley.

"You should have come to the shop, we've got a great deal on banners for every occasion and they flash!" said George.

"Ever the business man," sighed Charlie.

"Yeah what's wrong with the banner I did?" asked Ron. "I also blew up balloons, without magic!" he added proudly.

"Well done son, it's marvellous the ways muggles have come up with ways to cope isn't it," chuckled Mr Weasley.

"Mum,"said Ginny tentatively once they had finished eating and were back in the drawing room. "Can I stay here again tonight? Luna and Dean and Seamus all are," she added, hoping to help her case.

"Well I suppose if everyone else is then it's fine," nodded Mrs Weasley. "In fact I think we should be going, Arthur has to get up early for work tomorrow and I've got a busy day shopping for certain people's birthdays," she looked between Harry and Ginny. Both their birthdays were coming up in the next few weeks.

"Mrs Weasley I don't expect you to get me anything," said Harry as he followed them towards the door.

"Dear, it's your first birthday where I can spoil you rotten and make up for the Dursley's. It's honestly not a problem. Arthur got a nice big raise with his new job so you don't have to worry."

"Right, now that mum's gone, where's the firewhisky?" asked Ron smiling. Everyone had gone apart from those staying over. "What? I'm of age!" he said when Hermione looked up disapprovingly.

"Thanks for having us all stay Harry," said Dean as he went to get the rest of the cake from the kitchen."

"No problem. This house is way too big for just the three of us, the more the merrier!"

"I found the firewisky!" called Ron from the kitchen and came back into the room with glasses.

"Now as the responsible adult here, I should be telling you to go easy and only have a glass, but as I think that we've all got something to celebrate I'm going to overlook that and say give me a glass Ron," chuckled Charlie. It amazed him how well he had fitted into the group. He was quite a lot older than any of them and since he hadn't really been home much in the past this was the first time he had really gotten to know Hermione and Harry. He had never really met the others before and he was very grateful they had accepted him. Bill and Fleur had left too, saying they needed to get back to Shell Cottage as they both had work in the morning. George and Percy had also left with the others.

"Can I have some?" asked Ginny, whilst Luna looked up hopefully. Ginny and Harry were cuddled up on the sofa and Ron and Hermione were the same on another sofa. Neville and Luna were sharing a cushiony chair whilst the rest were on cushions on the floor but no one minded.

"One glass," said Charlie and so Ron handed Ginny and Luna a glass each and poured them some drink.

"To the downfall of Voldemort and this house finally being a place people want to live," said Charlie, holding his glass up in a toast. Everyone copied and repeated what he said.

"So Ron, what room are you sleeping in tonight?" asked Charlie after a while. He watched as his brother's ears went bright red followed by the rest of his face. Hermione tried to ignore the comment and went back to talking with Ginny about who they thought would be teaching at Hogwarts.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend Charlie!" replied Ron, slightly drunk from several glasses of firewisky.

"Well it was kind of hard to find that special someone when you're in Romania on a dragon reserve!" replied Charlie. "Now I'm back I'm going to start looking again. Anyway, you haven't answered the question."

"Well I think that it'll be easier for Harry to sort rooms out for everyone if I slept in Hermione's room tonight," said Ron as if it was a big sacrifice.

"Oh thanks Ron, I don't know how I would have managed without you making this huge sacrifice," replied Harry.

"And what makes you think you'll be welcome in my room?" asked Hermione from across the room.

"Because you're my girlfriend and you want to be close to me since we've spent all this time together over the years but have only just realised our feelings for each other."

"Ron that was actually quite sweet," smiled Hermione. "Yes you can sleep in my room."

"Right so that's another room available."

Ginny smiled over at Harry and winked. No one else saw but Harry knew what it meant. There would be another empty room in the house tonight but no one else would know, especially Ron.

Later on in the evening, after more firewisky and pumpkin juice, Harry was sat with Ginny resting her head on his chest. Ron and Hermione were entwined together. Neville was sat with his arm round Luna on another sofa which did not go unnoticed.

"Have you seen Neville and Luna?" whispered Ginny to Harry who looked over and nodded. He thought it was sweet that Neville and Luna had found each other. Both had unique qualities so for them to be accepted by each other as well as the group gathered in the room, Harry was glad.

Harry had sorted everyone else with rooms and bedding and so people started going up to their rooms to sleep. When Ron and Hermione went upstairs that left just Ginny and Harry.

"No funny business!" said Ron warningly.

When he left the room Ginny sighed and looked up at Harry.

"How come he's allowed to share a room with Hermione but we're not allowed to?" she asked.

"Because, you are his little sister and he looks out for you," said Harry.

"I'm only one year younger!" protested Ginny.

"I know, I know Gin. But see it from his perspective, his best friend and his sister, it's going to take time for him to get used to."

"But Charlie doesn't mind," commented Ginny.

"So, you spending tonight in your own room?" asked Harry.

"Do you want me to?"

"Well I want whatever you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Not that we'd be doing anything, just sleeping."

"Well in that case, I'll go and get changed and meet you in your room," said Ginny as she stood up. Harry stood up as well and she kissed him before leaving the room. Harry waved his wand to turn the lights out and then followed her upstairs. Laughter could once again be heard from Ron and Hermione's room and Harry smiled. He was pleased that Ron had someone to comfort him after Fred's death. After everything they had been through, they all deserved happiness. He climbed more stairs before coming to the top floor and opening the door to his room. Quickly getting changed, he had just sat on the bed when there was a knock on the door and Ginny entered.

"How did I know I'd be seeing you," smiled Harry. He got into bed and Ginny joined him.

"You're so warm," commented Ginny as she cuddled up to him.

"I could really get used to this, falling asleep here with you," sighed Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following day everyone except Harry, Hermione and Neville left to go home. Ginny protested with her mum and begged to be allowed to stay at Grimmauld Place but Mrs Weasley wouldn't let her.

"You're underage!" argued Mrs Weasley but this wasn't the only reason. Secretly she thought that if all her children were at home and close by then they would be safe forever. Of course Bill was living with Fleur and George was spending more and more time at the shop in Diagon Alley but she could still have the rest of her children at home. She'd already lost one child and so she was making up for it by having the others close by. She thought that no one had noticed her need to be near her children but she was wrong. Harry had noticed and in some ways he didn't blame her. Although he would have rather liked Ron and Ginny to stay at Grimmauld Place with him fulltime, Charlie too for that matter, he didn't want to upset Mrs Weasley and so didn't push the subject.

Before long it was coming up to Harry's 18th birthday and it would be his first real birthday since the one spent with his parents before they died, when he turned one. He made a pact with himself that he would sort through the boxes from his parents vault before his birthday and so he owled Ginny and invited her over for the day, saying what he had planned. Within minutes of receiving the letter Ginny had flooed to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Ron was upset that he didn't get invited but I told him that Hermione was planning on visiting her parents and then he didn't seem as bothered. So, where's Neville?" asked Ginny.

"Gone to visit Luna apparently. She's going to take him looking for some creature whose name I am not even going to try and pronounce," said Harry. Neville had been spending more and more time with Luna although they hadn't officially told anyone they were going out. Everyone knew though and was waiting to be told by Neville. The newest couple seemed to be keeping tight lipped though.

"So, do you want to make a start?" asked Ginny, grabbing a biscuit from the tin on the table and looking at Harry.

"Umm yeah. I don't know how long it's going to take."

"I don't mind. I'm here for you Harry, no matter what," she smiled. Harry had brought the boxes downstairs to the drawing room so they had more room.

The boxes were numbered and so they opened the first one to find lots of dust. A simple cleaning spell by Harry, whilst Ginny looked on annoyed because she still couldn't do magic out of school, fixed that problem and they both sat down on the floor. It was just like when they were looking at the photos taken by Colin Creevy, they didn't know what they were going to find. The first pictures were of his parents graduation from Hogwarts. He saw the Castle that he still called his proper home and the ceremony had taken place on the lawn near where Dumbledore's tomb and the memorial statue now stood.

"Now I can understand why everyone said you look so much like your dad," smiled Ginny picking up a photo of James at about the same age as Harry is now. "This could be you in this photo, except the eyes ..."

"I have my mum's eyes," Harry finished. That was why Snape wanted to look at him as he lay dying and that is why Snape had a hard time in the past when looking at Harry. The eyes could have been Lily staring back at him.

"Your dads hair is as messy as yours," smiled Ginny.

"Hey, you like my messed up hair," replied Harry.

The next box showed pictures from what appeared to be James and Lily's engagement party followed by the wedding. The wedding looked to have taken place in Godric's Hollow from what Harry could tell and there were lots of faces that Harry and Ginny recognised. Sirius, as best man, was in a lot of the pictures and Harry noticed how badly Azkaban had aged him.

"Hey, here's McGonagall in this one," said Ginny, holding the photo for Harry to see.

"She looks young here," said Harry.

"That reminds me, with her as Head that means we'll need a new head of Gryffindor," commented Ginny.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought of that, and Transfiguration teacher."

"Well I hope they're nice, whoever they are."

Most of the morning and afternoon was spent looking through the boxes and Harry shed tears for his parents. In the last few boxes baby Harry was shown with his parents and the other Marauders and Harry ripped up the photos that showed him in Pettigrew's arms.

By mid afternoon they had finished and Harry had set aside photos he wanted to keep and maybe frame and then put the boxes in a storage room on the third floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fine. I'm glad that I've gone through the boxes, it needed to be done," sighed Harry. "Anyway, I should be asking you how you are, how are things at home?" asked Harry.

"They're ... I'm not sure honestly. I spend quite a lot of time either in my room or going for walks. I hate being in the kitchen with Mum, she tries to disguise how upset she is and she's carrying round that clock again as she thinks that way she can protect us all," explained Ginny.

"It's her way of coping I suppose."

"Yeah but I just want to get over it, you know. I feel like I've dealt with Fred's death but mum hasn't. Dad's at work all the time as well with his new position in the Ministry so he doesn't have to deal with mum."

"How's George?"

"Seems to be coping better than Mum. He just says that Fred would have wanted to go fighting or laughing and Fred was doing both so it was sort of fitting. Percy feels responsible still but it wasn't his fault. I just wish I could stay here with you."

"I know you do, but I don't think it would be fair for your mum if we asked. Ron would want to stay too and that would leave only Charlie and Percy. Your mum likes to have you all with her."

"I know. I just wish things were different."

"Did I tell you that I talked to Mrs Tonks the other day?" asked Harry as he wrapped his arms round Ginny and pulled her close to him.

"No, how's Teddy?" asked Ginny.

"He's fine apparently. I'm going to see him the day after tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, that'll be really cool. I haven't really spent much time with babies, I'm the youngest so …"

"Well I promised Mrs Tonks that I would do my fair share of babysitting, I am Teddy's godfather after all. I just feel bad I haven't visited sooner. I saw him at the funeral of Lupin and Tonks but not since then. Does that make me a bad godfather?"

"No, it means that you've finally got the weight of the world off your shoulders and you've been taking some time for yourself. It's perfectly understandable."

"What did I do to deserve you?" sighed Harry. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"What did you do? Oh only save the world, nothing big," laughed Ginny. "You know, when I first met you I liked you because you were Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But then I got to know you and I liked you for the person you are," said Ginny.

"Just don't let Ron hear you say that."

"Yeah well maybe he'll act a bit differently in a couple of weeks when I'm of age," said Ginny hopefully.

When Ginny returned home to the Burrow that evening Harry walked into the drawing room and looked at the Black Family tree on the wall. With the help of Kreacher he had managed to fill in the burnt names and so now it was restored back to how it used to be. Harry ran his hands over Sirius' name, wishing that he could have been there. On the opposite wall Harry was going to create a Potter family tree and had already contacted people for information about his family. Hagrid was only too happy to help and so was Professor McGonagall who had the help of Dumbledore's portrait. There was silence in Grimmauld Place as Harry starred around the room. Hermione and Neville weren't back yet and Kreacher was upstairs sleeping in his new room. Harry picked up a picture off the mantelpiece and looked at it, tears forming in his eyes. It had been taken last year at Bill's wedding and showed a big group of people, all smiling and completely unaware that their lives would soon change. Bill and Fleur were at the front with Mr and Mrs Weasley next to Bill. The twins were at the back because they were so tall, Harry's heart skipped a beat when he looked at Fred who was happily waving back at him. Charlie was stood next to Harry with Ginny the other side. Then there was Hermione and Ron stood next to each other as well. Percy wasn't there, he hadn't turned up to the wedding and now deeply regretted it. There were other people in the picture too, members of the order and friends. Tonks was stood at the front with Lupin's arms round her, both were smiling and waving and were excited about being newly married. Who knew it would only be for a year and their son would become an orphan?

Harry put the photo back and sat down in a chair. He thought he was getting over the Battle and the war but then something would happen and it would all come back. He would never forget seeing the dead bodies in the chamber, or all the families grieving over a lost one. He had moved on, but not completely. No one had. Everyone tried to act as though they had but behind closed doors, things were different.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Hermione from the doorway. Harry hadn't heard her come in.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," replied Harry. Neville came behind her and they both made their way into the room.

"It's okay to still be upset you know," said Hermione.

"I know, it's just that I thought I was dealing with it."

"Why don't I go make us some hot chocolate?" suggested Neville. It was what his Gran had always done when he was upset.

"Thanks Neville," smiled Harry.

"Harry, what we've been through in the last year is huge and so it's going to take a long time to get over. Maybe we never will, we'll just learn to cope with it. I have nightmares over what could have happened. I could have lost you or Ron and I don't know what I would have done then. You just have to be positive Harry and think about the good things that have come out of it."

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry quietly as Neville returned with three mugs.

"So, how's Luna?" Hermione asked Neville as they sat down.

"She's fine. Actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys," started Neville. "Well this year with you guys gone, Luna and I became quite close. Last week I asked her out and she said yes. Can you believe that? I have a girlfriend," beamed Neville.

"Congratulations," replied Harry cheerfully. Hermione was right, you have to focus on the good things. Neville and Luna being together was definitely a good thing he thought as he looked at how happy Neville was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week later, July 31st, Harry woke up with a smile on his face. It was his birthday. He would be spending the day at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley's and for the first time since his first birthday he would be around people who actually care about him. He got out of bed, dressed quickly and almost ran downstairs. Hermione and Neville were already in the kitchen with Kreacher who seemed to be making all of Harry's favourites for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday!" cried out Hermione as soon as she saw Harry and she got up to hug him. Neville shook his hand and then pointed at a small pile of cards and presents.

"These came for you," he said.

"Thanks," said Harry looking at the two presents that sat on the table. The writing on one of the cards looked vaguely familiar and the other was a scrawl that Harry didn't remember seeing. But the people who sent them must know where he lived so curiously he opened the one with the scrawl on the front and nearly spat out the pumpkin juice he had just drank.

"It's from Dudley," he gasped, reading the inside.

"What? Your cousin?" asked Hermione disbelievingly. There was a note inside and so Harry started to read.

Harry,

Happy 18th birthday. I know in your world you come of age when your 17 but now your of age in my world too so congratulations. I'm sorry about the mean things I used to do to you as a child and I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding about your world. I want to thank you properly for saving me from the dementors, I think that's how you spell it. This year living with the wizards has been really good. They were really nice and told me all about how famous you are in your world and all the things you've done. Dad didn't really like it because they kept using magic but I thought it was amazing. They also told us about the big Battle that happened not long ago and now we're back at home at Privet Drive. I heard about how you defeated the evil wizard and I just wanted to say well done. It's a bit boring now at home actually, just me, mum and dad. I know you're probably busy now and don't want to see me but if you did, then I would be very happy. Just tell me a place and I'll be there. Hope you have a great birthday, sorry for all the ones I missed but mum and dad never actually told me when your birthday was and I never asked.

From your cousin, Dudley.

"Wow that was unexpected," said Harry when he finished reading. He past the letter to Hermione and Neville who read it whilst Harry inspected the present that came with it. He opened it to find an I-Pod. "A muggle device used to listen to songs," Harry explained to Neville who looked puzzled. Harry knew Dudley had gotten one last year for his birthday.

"Those are meant to be quite expensive," pointed out Hermione as she looked over at the present. "He must really want to apologise."

"So, who's the other card from?" asked Neville. Harry opened it to find his Aunt Petunia's writing.

Harry,

I'm sorry for not taking any notice of your birthday in the past but Vernon wouldn't allow it. He doesn't know I'm sending this card and he's not very happy about spending the last year in company with wizards. I'm sorry that I never fulfilled Dumbledore's orders to treat you like a son, but you must understand the position I was in. It was hard for me and I didn't know what to do. I was close with your mother when we were children but then she went of to that school of yours and I only saw her during the holidays. I resented her for leaving me. In turn I resented you because you're her child. I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you have Lily's eyes.

Happy 18th and congratulations about winning the war. If you're wondering how I got your address I asked Hestia Jones who was actually very accommodating this past year to deliver it to you.

Aunt Petunia.

Harry again passed the card onto the other two and opened the present. It was a box filled with pictures of his mum as a young child, before Hogwarts. Also of Petunia and his grandparents.

"So, are you going to see them again?" asked Hermione.

"You know what, I never thought I'd say this but yes. Dudley seems to have really changed and it must have taken a lot for him to write that card, the least I can do is visit. I'll go in the day sometime so that Vernon's at work."

"Right well I'm afraid you'll have to wait and have our presents later, we're under strict instructions from Mrs Weasley to not let you open ours yet," explained Hermione. "Now eat up and then get ready, Mrs Weasley will not be happy if we're late."

"Who are you? My mum?" teased Harry seeing as thought Hermione was bossing him around.

"No, just someone who doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Mrs Weasley's rants," smiled back Hermione.

"Master Harry, Kreacher would like to wish you a happy birthday sir," said Kreacher after breakfast.

"Thanks Kreacher," smiled Harry.

"Kreacher also has a present for Master Harry," and he pushed a box towards Harry. Opening it Harry saw a selection of his favourite cakes, all of which had been handmade by Kreacher.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this," smiled Harry.

"It was Kreacher's pleasure. Master Harry gave Kreacher his own room and all the Black portraits, so Kreacher is giving Master Harry a birthday present."

Just before 11 the three of them stepped outside Grimmauld Place and the turned on the spot, appearing almost instantly at the boundaries of the Burrow. Walking up to the house Harry smiled when the door opened and Ginny came running out, her red hair billowing behind her.

"Happy Birthday!" she cried out before hugging him tightly and then kissing him on the lips. "Have you had a nice day so far?" she asked as she stood back and let him breathe again.

"It's been good. I got cards from both Dudley and Petunia and Kreacher even gave me a present," exclaimed Harry.

"Dudley? As in the cousin who hated you? And Petunia who basically ignored you?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it seems that this past year, living with Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle has caused them to change for the better. They seem to know and understand what I've been through. Although from what I gather Vernon isn't happy still but I never expect him to change. Actually, I'm planning on visiting them soon, maybe even tomorrow. Dudley invited me," said Harry, who was still in amazement about the whole thing.

"Wow, well that is unexpected," said Ginny.

"Well, shall we go inside?" suggested Harry as they were still stood on the drive.

"Actually everyone's out the back, it was getting a bit crowded in the house and mum's cooking so wanted her space," explained Ginny.

"I hope no one's gone to much trouble," said Harry.

"We just wanted you to have the best birthday ever," smiled Hermione. "It's no more than you deserve."

The Harry followed the others through the side gate and round the back of the house where he stood stunned.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted when they saw him. Ginny was holding his hand and smiling up at him. Mrs Weasley who was at the front came running over and hugged Harry.

"Happy Birthday," she said. The garden was full of people who were all cheering and calling out happy birthday. Looking around he saw what must have been all of the DA, lots of members of the Order of the Phoenix, friends and many teachers even. Sat on a chair was Mrs Tonks holding Teddy who had his hair just like Harry's. Aberforth was there as well and as well as many ex Gryffindor's such as Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. Dennis Creevy was also there, Colin's camera in his hand and he was already taking loads of pictures.

"Wow, I didn't expect this many people," gasped Harry.

"We just wanted you to have a great day," said Mrs Weasley. "To make up for all the other years."

"Thank you, all of you," said Harry. "How did you get everyone here?"

"Well Charlie and I were in charge of that," said Ron. "We sent out invitations which took forever so you'd better be grateful," said Harry's best friend jokingly.

"Thanks guys."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The weather was perfect for the outside party and everyone seemed glad of a reason to get together and have a good time. Lee Jordan had been put in charge of music and Dean had drawn some pictures of Harry which had then been made to move and wave. Banners were put all over the Burrow garden and streamers were hanging from trees. There was a table full of presents which Harry was going to open later but at the moment he was mingling and trying to talk to everyone.

"Professor, thank you so much for coming," Harry said to Professor McGonagall.

"My pleasure Potter, and I was talking to Dumbledore's portrait before coming here and he said that he wishes you a happy birthday," she smiled.

"Thank. Um professor, would it be okay if sometimes I came to talk to Dumbledore, his portrait I mean," asked Harry.

"Of course that would be fine. I understand how much he meant to you."

Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid were all talking in a group and waved over at Harry.

"We were just saying that replacements for Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts still haven't been found," explained Professor Flitwick to Harry.

"Really? The curse for the Defence job is broken now though isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes. The curse would have broken when Voldemort died," assured Flitwick.

Moving towards a big group of people Harry could hear Oliver Wood telling them about playing for Puddlemere United.

"You're not the only one who plays professionally," moaned Alicia, she had been signed for the Holyhead Harpies.

"I've always wanted to play for the Harpies," Harry could hear Ginny telling Alicia. "I love being a chaser, much more than seeker."

"Well if you play well at Hogwarts then you could be signed because we have a few people retiring after this next season and recruiters go to Hogwarts matches," explained Alicia.

"Thanks but I'm not definitely on the team yet," smiled Ginny.

"Yeah but Harry's captain isn't he? And you're really good from what I hear so I don't think you need to worry."

Harry was not surprised but happy to see that George and Angelina were talking quietly towards the edge of the group and the two of them looked quite close.

"Sorry we're late, got a bit delayed," called out Ernie McMillian as he walked into the garden hand in hand with Hannah Abbott. Harry wondered how long they had been together. It seemed that the war was good at bringing people together. He looked around the garden and saw everyone having a good time.

"Happy birthday Harry dear," said Mrs Tonks as he walked over towards her where she was holding Teddy on her knee.

"Thank you, can I hold him?" Harry had spent two whole days now with Teddy and was getting used to being around the baby. He was happy he could give Mrs Tonks a break as he could tell she needed it. He was handed Teddy whose hair was jet black and messy.

"It's been like that since you last saw him," explained Mrs Tonks. "He's definitely taken a liking to you."

"Well I've taken a liking to him. I think all the Weasley's have."

"Everyone's been so nice. You know Molly has invited me round for dinner about once a week for the past month. It's nice having some company sometimes, Teddy's great but he can't reply to me," said Mrs Tonks.

"I'm really sorry about your daughter," said Harry but the woman started shaking her head.

"It's not your fault Harry. It was in her nature to try and help and that's what she was doing. She may have been clumsy but she always wanted to help if she could. The amount of times she tripped over things when she was little," said Mrs Tonks smiling as she remembered. Harry though back to the summer before his 5th year when they were at Grimmauld Place and Tonks kept knocking over the umbrella stand.

Mrs Weasley had outdone herself with the food. It was a buffet as there were just too many people to sit round a table. She announced that it was ready and soon everyone was sat round the garden with plates full of delicious food. Dennis Creevy was moving around the different groups with his camera, or Colin's camera, he had taken possession of to continue the hobby.

"I hope this is all alright," said Mrs Weasley as she came to talk to Harry, both had plates of food.

"It's brilliant, thank you so much. I can't believe you went to so much trouble," said Harry.

"It was nothing. Honestly. Besides, you're as good as family and so I wanted to make sure you had a great day."

"It had been great, seeing everyone again. I mean I haven't seen Oliver since the World Cup so it was great catching up with him and the other former Gryffindor's."

Once people had finished eating Harry was led by Ginny over to the table full of presents.

"My present is upstairs, I'll give it to you later," whispered Ginny into his ear. From Mr and Mrs Weasley Harry got a jumper with a wand on the front.

"I didn't get to make you one for Christmas," explained Mrs Weasley. They also gave him a selection of Honeydukes sweets.

Harry continued opening presents until wrapping paper was spread everywhere and the table was finally clear. He got a wide selection of presents and thought that people had gone over the top. From Hagrid there was the usual Rock Cakes, the former Gryffindor players had teamed up to get the best broomstick servicing kit and compass. He was glad because his old servicing kit was mostly used and he had been planning on getting a new one. Then there was a selection of sweets, cakes, biscuits, lots of products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and not just from George. Professor McGonagall gave Harry a book about Godric Gryffindor which he thought looked interesting.

"I thought you'd like to know a bit more about him," she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything Professor," said Harry.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday," came the reply from a smiling Professor McGonagall. She knew she shouldn't have favourites, not as a house head and especially as a head teacher but she couldn't help it. Anyway, she thought, Dumbledore always had a soft spot for the boy too.

After the present opening, the sun began slowly setting on the horizon and floating lanterns were lit. Lee Jordan got the music going and was ordering everyone to a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the garden.

"May I have this dance, birthday boy?" asked Ginny. She looked beautiful with her hair curled and in a summery dress.

"Well, I'll have to think about that. I'm in popular demand so I don't know if I can fit you in," teased Harry which earned him a playful hit from Ginny. "Of course you can have this dance," he smiled and he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. They were quickly joined by Hermione who was dragging Ron and telling him to dance. Mr and Mrs Weasley were also dancing and so were Luna and Neville, although people were staying out of their way. Both were a bit clumsy. Harry smiled when he saw George stand up, walk over to Angelina, and offer her his hand. She took it, smiling, and they proceeded to make their way over to dance. Professor McGonagall was dancing awkwardly with Hagrid at the very edge of the dance floor.

"So, have you enjoyed your birthday?" asked Ginny whilst dancing. A slow song was playing so she had her head on his shoulder and both were swaying to the music.

"Yeah it's been great. All these people turning up for me," said Harry. "Much better than being at the Dursley's!"

"Mum says your welcome to stay the night if you want," offered Ginny. "Of course you'd have to sleep in Ron's room. I think Hermione's staying over."

"But what about Neville?" asked Harry, not wanting him to be at Grimmauld Place on his own.

"What about me?" asked Neville as they danced close by.

"Hermione and I might spend the night here, but I don't want you to be on your own."

"Oh I can invite Dean and Seamus over. You should stay Harry, these are your family, or as good as."

"Thanks Neville. Looks like I'm staying," he said to Ginny.

Eventually, quite late, the party ended and everyone left the Burrow. The clearing up took seconds with one quick flick from Mrs Weasley's wand. Harry made his way upstairs towards Ron's room. As he past Ginny's room she reached out and pulled him in. Closing the door she kissed him passionately.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Saying goodnight to Ron," replied Ginny. "I wanted you to have your present."

Ginny presented him with a wrapped present which he quickly opened and found a photo album.

"I hope you don't mind but I took some of the pictures we looked through," said Ginny. Harry sat on the bed and opened it. On the first page was a picture of Harry, it looked like it was only taken today and Harry looked up questioningly.

"Dennis Creevy took it whilst everyone was singing happy birthday. I asked for some photos and he gave them to me straight away," explained Ginny.

Harry turned the pages and saw the pictures of him as a baby with his parents. The pictures then went chronologically through Harry's life, the good parts. There were pictures of him laughing with the others in the common room, celebrating Quidditch wins and generally having a good time. Each page displayed a photo, captions and little comments from Ginny. Some contained memorable quotes.

"It's your life, up until now," explained Ginny, wondering whether it was a silly present.

"It's wonderful. It must have taken you ages to do this. And how did you remember all this stuff?"

"Well, I've got a good memory and the time spent in your company is the best for me so I tend to remember things," admitted Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny … thank you for everything." Harry took her hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly.

After several minutes of kissing Harry said goodnight and continued upstairs to Ron's room. Thankfully Hermione was leaving as he approached the door. Harry fell asleep on the cabin bed that night with a massive smile on his face. This had been his best birthday ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The day after his birthday Harry had an enjoyable breakfast with the Weasley's. Harry could sense that things still hadn't gone completely back to normal, no one sat in the seat usually occupied by Fred and Mrs Weasley had taken the clock off the wall and Harry guessed she was carrying it round. George had left late the night before and slept at the shop and Percy was quiet and hardly talking. After breakfast Harry got dressed, said goodbye to everyone and walked towards the edge of the boundaries so he could disapparate. He ended up in a familiar area and started walking to reach his final destination. Finally he stood looking at a place he thought he would never see again, or want to see again.

Number 4 Privet Drive stood in front of Harry. The lawn was green even though there was water rationing schemes in place. He was thankful to see, however, that there was no car on the drive, that meant Vernon was at work. Hesitantly Harry walked up the drive and to the front door. As he reached up to ring the doorbell his hand froze. Did he really want to do this, he thought. Maybe they hadn't changed and this was all a big mistake. Shaking these doubts out of his head he plucked up the courage to ring the bell and felt himself hold his breath for someone to answer. After what seemed like an age, the door opened and Harry's cousin, Dudley, stood in front of him. Dudley was no longer the fat child but a muscular young man.

"Harry? Did you get my card?" Dudley asked eagerly, slightly in shock at Harry visiting.

"Umm hi … Dudley. Yeah I did get your card, thank you. Is umm …. Is your dad here or at work?" asked Harry, wanting to check.

"He's at work. Hestia Jones fixed it so that he could have his old job back even though he was away for a year. Come in, come in," he said. Harry stepped inside and remembered the last time he was here. He had thought then that he would never be back, but things had changed. He had been so surprised when, as they were leaving, Dudley showed his nice side.

"Mum! We have a visitor!" called Dudley. Petunia came through from the kitchen and gasped as she saw her nephew in the living room.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked. But it wasn't said in a threatening way as it usually was. She was curious.

"Well, I got yours and Dudley's cards yesterday and Dudley said that maybe we could meet up. I have lots free time at the moment so thought I'd come. I guessed that Vernon would be at work, I don't think he'd be too pleased to see me," explained Harry, quietly nervous.

"You sent Harry a card?" asked Petunia looking at her son.

"Yeah, I wanted him to know that I've changed and ... and that I don't hate him," said Dudley.

"Well, sit down, can I get you anything to eat? Drink?"

"Umm just a glass of water would be great thanks." Harry sat down in the chair whilst Dudley sat on the sofa looking at his cousin. Harry remembered when Dumbledore had visited the Dursely's and sat in the very chair Harry was sat in.

"So … that scar on your forehead … that's where …" began Dudley, trying to get the words out.

"That's where Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby," Harry finished for him.

"I never … I never realised. I thought your parents died in a car crash and that it was their fault, I never knew they were murdered," explained Dudley.

"So, did you enjoy living with wizards?" asked Harry.

"It was amazing. At first it was a bit weird and I didn't like it. But then they told me all about your world and Hogwarts and magic and everything. They did spells too which I thought was amazing," gushed Dudley.

"Here you go Harry," said Petunia as she came back into the room with a glass of water for him. She joined her son on the sofa and looked at Harry.

"I … I just wanted to say sorry, for how I behaved whilst you lived here," she said slowly. It was hard for her to say and Harry knew this.

"Umm thanks, but … it all turned out alright in the end," Harry said. Living at the Dursley's in this house was the worst time of his life. Sleeping in the under stairs cupboard until he was 11 was horrible. Treated as an outcast and hidden away from visitors. Being forced to cook meals when he was only a young boy. Harry's childhood had been miserable but at least Petunia was apologising.

"Why did you treat me so badly?" asked Harry, wanting an answer.

"It just … sort of happened," said Petunia, not looking at her nephew. "Vernon was convinced you were … a … wizard because of your parents and said that if you were treated badly then maybe it would go away. I knew it wouldn't but I couldn't stand up to Vernon. He's my husband and we'd just had a baby of our own. So … I went along with it. When I looked into your eyes it was like Lily staring back at me and I was mad at her for leaving me at home so it made it easier. I know I should have been nicer and forced Vernon to stop being mean to you but I couldn't," by this point Petunia was nearly in tears and Dudley was looking at the scene.

"Do you realise how I felt growing up? Having to live in that cupboard, cook all your meals. Then when I found out I was a wizard and you treating me even more like an outcast! It's not my fault my parents were magical, I can't help it."

"I know, I know. But … I didn't know what else to do," cried Petunia.

"And it wasn't just you. Dudley, you used to bully me at school, set your friends on me, make my life here hell," said Harry. He couldn't hold it in any longer. All the anger inside him was coming out.

"I … I … I was scared! Dad said that I shouldn't be nice to you. He said that you deserved all you got. Then when you came back from school … and you had a … a wand … dad said that I should ignore you … that you could never fit in with … what he called normal people," replied Dudley. "I'm so sorry Harry. That's why I wrote to you. I can see that what I did was wrong and I wanted to apologise. I didn't realise what you went through every year, facing all those dark wizards. If I'd have known about Cedric I never would have teased you about talking in your sleep and saying his name. But I know now … and I'm not like my dad. This past year I've grown a lot and I want to make amends. I don't want to be like my father … please ..." said Dudley. Harry was in shock. He could tell that Dudley was being sincere. It was probably the most Harry had ever heard Dudley say. Things had certainly changed.

"I guess … that I can see where you're coming from. I just wanted you to know what I went through. I want things to be different now."

Harry left an hour later. Saying goodbye he promised he'd visit again soon, or at least arrange to meet somewhere. Dudley seemed pleased. He was no longer friends with his old gang because of being away for a year and he had changed so didn't want to get involved with people like that. Petunia warned him that Vernon would be furious if he knew of their meeting and Harry promised that he understood and would be discreet in communication. He didn't really know how he felt about seeing them again. Apart from his angry outburst the visit had gone fine. He supposed he'd have to wait and see how future meetings went. Apparating back to Grimmauld Place he opened the door and was surprised to find Charlie coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Harry, I brought Ginny here. She wanted to see you after your meeting with the Dursley's. Mum said we can stay the night if that's cool with you," explained Charlie.

"That's great. Is Ron here too?" asked Harry.

"He and Hermione disappeared upstairs more or less the moment we got here," smiled Charlie.

"Oh … right." Harry missed Ron. But it was weird because he still saw Ron all the time. He was always at Grimmauld Place visiting. But he wasn't visiting Harry, it was Hermione he wanted to see. Harry missed being able to chat with Ron without other people being present. They were best friends but now Harry felt left out.

"Ginny's in kitchen helping Kreacher cook dinner, I'll be in the library, there are some interesting book in there that I haven't had the chance to read."

Harry opened the door to the kitchen and was greeted by Ginny running over and hugging him.

"How did it go?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"It was … good," said Harry, sitting down on a chair and Ginny sat down next to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I said what I needed to say, they apologised and I believe they meant it. I'm going to see them again."

"Maybe one day I could come?" suggested Ginny.

"Of course, but maybe it had better be just me next time, don't want to overload them," said Harry.

"I understand."

"Master Harry, the shepherd's pie is ready, shall I serve it and then call the others?" said Kreacher.

"You serve it and I'll go get the others," offered Harry and he stood up and left the room. Going to the library he saw Charlie engrossed in a book, telling him dinner's done Harry then made his way to the second floor and Hermione's closed door.

"Erm … guys, dinner's ready," called Harry after knocking on the door. Ron opened the door quickly.

"Great, I'm starving," he said.

Over dinner Harry told the others about the meeting with the Dursley's and then Charlie told them all about how hard it was searching for a job.

"But I thought the Ministry had loads of jobs going?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah but I don't really know what I want to do now. I want to do something I enjoy and I don't think a desk job at the Ministry is going to be enjoyable for me."

"Oh Harry," said Ron as they all cleared away the plates. "I've been thinking. We haven't really talked in the past few weeks. How about tomorrow night we go to the Leaky Cauldron for some drinks and catch up?"

"You know what Ron? That would be perfect," smiled Harry. Maybe there was a way for Harry to still have his best friend. Sure things had changed since him and Ginny and then Ron and Hermione had gotten together, but he would have to get used to it. As long as they remembered to make time, Harry and Ron could still be best friends.

"Good. Well, who's up for a game of exploding snap?" asked Ron.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The following night Harry joined Ron at the Leaky Cauldron and had a fantastic time. Both got a little tipsy and started remembering the best parts of Hogwarts. It was like old times again and for that Harry was grateful. It was exactly what he needed, to spend time with Ron. When Harry returned to Grimmauld Place he found Neville still awake after spending the day with Luna.

"What some hot chocolate?" asked Neville, it seemed it was his favourite night time drink.

"Sure, so how's Luna?" asked Harry as they walked into the kitchen. Hermione was asleep it seemed.

"She's good. I still can't believe I have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Neville happily. "I told my Gran and I think she nearly had a heart attack. She says that she's so proud of me, what with standing up to Voldemort, getting an Order of Merlin and now having a girlfriend. It's like I'm finally the grandson she always wanted."

"She loves you no matter what though," said Harry. "She always has and always will."

"Yeah but it's better now that I know I've pleased her. In my first years at Hogwarts she always compared me to you. You were always risking your life and saving people whilst I fell off a broom and broke my wrist," said Neville, placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of Harry and sitting down opposite him.

"Neville … did anyone ever tell you what that prophecy said? That one we found in the department of mysteries," asked Harry.

"Not exactly. Just that it meant you had to kill Voldemort and neither can live whilst the other survives or something," said Neville, remembering what Ginny had told him at the beginning of last year when the trio didn't go back to school.

"Well, it didn't specify me exactly," said Harry, looking at Neville.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Neville.

"It said that the person who could defeat Voldemort would be born as the seventh month dies. Dumbledore said that there were two boys born at the end of July, me and…"

"Me," said a shocked Neville.

"Yes. It could have applied to either of us, but Voldemort chose to believe it meant me, probably because my birthday is at the very end whilst your is a couple of days before. Also, it was someone whose parents had escaped Voldemort three times, which also applied to both of us."

"Wow, so if Voldemort had chosen me?" asked Neville, wanting to know what would have happened.

"I survived because my mother died to save me, so if your mum had done the same then it would be you sat here with a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead," said Harry.

"If it had been me then Voldemort would have still been alive," said Neville. "I could never have done half the stuff you've done."

"Yes you could Neville. Think about what you did at the Department of Mysteries, all the stuff with the DA last year and what you said to Voldemort. You pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the hat meaning you are a true Gryffindor. I also pulled the sword out in my second year so I think we're equal. If it had been you Neville then I have confidence everything would have worked out."

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Neville.

"Because … because I wanted you to know how close you were, how similar we are. I wanted you to know that I have faith in you," finished Harry.

"Thanks, I'd better get to bed. I'm going to St Mungo's tomorrow to tell my parents about Luna. I know they don't understand but … I want them to know. I'll tell them all about this too."

"That reminds me, how many wrappers has your mum given you over the years? When we saw you there a couple of years ago she gave you a wrapper that your Gran told you to throw away but I saw you put it in your pocket. How many have you got?"

"I'll show you," said Neville and he led Harry to his room. Under his bed were several boxes. Neville opened the first one and Harry was astonished to see it full of wrappers. So were all the other boxes

"She gives me them every time I go to visit. My Gran tells me to throw them away and sometimes I even walk over to the bin, but I don't throw them away. I can't. They're from my mum and I know they are just wrappers but … I've kept every one she's ever given me. They're the only thing I can remember her giving me."

"Neville that's really sweet. I can understand why you want to keep them."

"Thanks Harry. I knew you'd understand."

"Night Neville," said Harry as he left the room and went upstairs to the next floor to his room.

The following week was spent relaxing, visiting the Burrow, playing with Teddy and trying to forget about all the bad things that had happened. One afternoon Harry arrived at the Burrow to be told that Ginny was in her room.

"Mind if I go up and get her?" asked Harry.

"You go ahead, she didn't come down for lunch so tell her there are leftovers if she wants and your welcome to some too," said Mrs Weasley.

Thanks," so Harry made his way up the winding stairs until he reached Ginny's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came the reply. "Mum I'm busy and I don't want lunch."

"Umm it's not your mum, it's Harry." The door opened and Harry saw that Ginny had been crying. Ginny pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"Gin, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," replied Ginny as cheerfully as she could.

"Gin, I've known you since you were a little girl. I can tell when you've been crying. What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"I'm just being stupid," said Ginny. She sat down on her bed and Harry sat next to her and wrapped his arms round her.

"You've been there to support me these last few weeks and now I want to be there for you."

"It's just … I miss Fred. It's been weeks since his death and I thought I'd gotten over it … but I miss him. This morning mum told me to clean out the shed where we keep the broomsticks," Harry thought back to when Dumbledore had taken him into that very shed to talk when they arrived at the Burrow a couple of years previous, "and I saw his broom, next to George's. We all have our names on the wall so we know whose broom is whose, and I saw his name next to George's," Ginny wiped some tears out of his eyes.

"Gin, it's understandable. Grief can suddenly hit you when you think you're over it. There are moments when you suddenly think about the person and you miss them more than ever. I know that when Sirius died, afterwards when I was at the Dursleys, I kept thinking that I'll write to him to stop myself from being bored, but then I remembered that he couldn't reply," explained Harry.

"Fred and George were the ones who first taught me to fly," said Ginny.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When the older ones had gone off to Hogwarts and it was them, me and Ron at home. Charlie and Bill had taught them and they said it was their brotherly duty to teach me and Ron. Percy was never really bothered. Ron was never very good and kept falling," Ginny laughed slightly. "So they would take us to the field when mum was busy cleaning or cooking. I didn't have my own broom so Fred let me borrow his and he taught me how to find my balance and how to control the broom so it would do anything I wanted. Then they went off to Hogwarts. When they came home for the holidays I would borrow their brooms when they were out or busy. A different broom every time just in case they noticed. I wanted them to be proud of me. Fred first taught me to fly and I wanted to show him that I could, by getting on the Gryffindor team. Their faces when they heard how good I was," smiled Ginny. "Fred came up to me that night and told me how I had made him proud and was a true Weasley. When you grow up being the only girl, it's hard to get treatment like that."

"Fred couldn't believe how good you were when you played your first match," said Harry. "He told me. He never realised that you had been practising all those years."

"Yeah well, I just hope I'm good enough. I really want to play professionally when I leave Hogwarts. I don't know what mum will think but … that's what I want to do."

"You'll be great Gin, I'm sure you'll make it and who knows, maybe I'll be watching you play in the next world cup. You could be playing against Krum!"

"Wishful thinking Harry, I'm not that good," smiled Ginny. "Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Well … I always thought I'd be an auror. It made sense you know? I've been chasing this dark wizard for years so why not make a living out of it. But, I think I've had enough trouble for a lifetime. I'm beginning to think that I'd rather do something different."

"That makes sense," nodded Ginny. "So got any thought?"

"Well it may seem silly, but I really enjoyed teaching the DA. The curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts job will be broken now so maybe I could do that, if McGonagall would let me back in the future."

"What curse?" asked Ginny.

"Voldemort cursed the position after he got turned down. No one has stayed for more than a year since. But as Voldemort is dead, the curse would have stopped. After all Dumbeldore's body binding curse on me disappeared when he died on the tower," said Harry thinking back to that terrible night. "I'd have to check with Dumbledore's portrait."

"Harry I think you'd make an amazing Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You were really good teaching us all when we were in the DA. Just look at the progress Neville made, you'd be wonderful."

"Well we'll have to wait and see I suppose. The new teacher may want to stay for a while or McGonagall may not let me, or the Ministry because I have a criminal record from the dementor attack," said Harry, listing all the possible flaws in the life plan.

"I don't think the Ministry or McGonagall will be a problem. You're Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Triwizard Tournament winner, part of the Golden Trio, The One Who Defeated Lord Voldemort!" listed Ginny. "They'd be mad not to want you teaching."


	16. Chapter 16

Once again thanks for reading and please comment!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, not me.

Chapter 16

Two weeks later, half way through August, Harry was playing wizard chess with Ron whilst Neville and Luna were in the garden, apparently checking the plants for interesting creatures that Luna's dad could write about. Hermione was spending the day with her parents.

"I wish mum would just let me move in here, I am 18 after all! I've been of age for over a year!" moaned Ron as he thought about his next move.

"Yeah well, look at it from her view. She wants you all where she can keep an eye on you. Besides, not long now til we go back to school," replied Harry after instructing his castle to move 2 spaces forward to avoid being taken by Ron's knight.

"Speaking of school, have you got your letter yet? They should be arriving any day now," commented Ron.

"Not yet, there's still a couple of weeks left though." Harry tried to concentrate on the game but it wasn't long until Ron was winning with considerably more pieces still on the board.

"Check mate!" declared Ron as Harry heard a popping noise outside.

"Why do I even bother playing with you?" sighed Harry. "You always win!" The doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it.

"Guess what Harry, I passed!" shouted Ginny as soon as the door opened.

"Gin, what?" asked a bewildered Harry. Ginny was hugging him and looking very pleased. Harry looked around for Charlie, who usually came with Ginny so she could do side along apparition.

"I passed my apparition test," explained Ginny, beaming.

"Congratulations, I didn't know it was today, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it wasn't supposed to be today but they had a cancellation and because dad's now big at the Ministry and they knew I wanted to take the test, they asked dad if I wanted the space. So I went along, answered a few safety questions, did the practical test and I passed!"

Well done sis," said Ron who had come to see what the fuss was about.

Ginny had turned 17 a week ago and was delighted she could now do magic outside of Hogwarts. Luna too had recently passed her apparition test which made meeting up much easier as there was no need for side along apparition.

"Anyway, mum says you're all invited to a celebratory meal tonight at the Burrow. Neville and Luna too," explained Ginny. "I thought that maybe you could bring you new broom Harry and we could have a game, the others will play." Harry smiled and nodded. For Ginny's birthday he had brought her a new broom the same model as his new one. His broom was blue and hers was pink. Neither had gotten to really test them out though so Harry was very excited at this prospect.

So that afternoon, not too long after lunch, the group all apparated to the Burrow and arrived just at the bottom of the driveway. Walking up to the kitchen door they could see Mrs Weasley looking out for them.

"Hello dears," she said, coming outside as soon as she saw them. "Neville, Luna I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us Mrs Weasley," said Neville politely.

"No problem, the more the merrier," she replied.

Ginny had soon rounded up everyone for a game of quidditch. Mrs Weasley was busy cooking and Mr Weasley was still at work but everyone else made their way to the paddock behind the garden that was hidden from view. Hermione, who had returned from her parents house early, said she would just watch and was joined by Percy, Neville, Luna and Fleur.

"Eet is too 'ard to play, this quidditch," said Fleur as she sat down next to Hermione, who pulled a face behind her back.

"I always told my siblings they were wasting their time with the game," came Percy's reply. Him and George had shut the shop so they could come and join the fun."They should concentrate on their school work instead."

Harry shook his head at hearing Percy's comment and went over to join the others. He picked up his new broom and mounted it. Before he even left the ground he could feel how powerful the broom was, it really was state of the art. He kicked off and smiled at how fast he could go and how it would turn with the slightest movement from him. He looked round to see Ginny also marvelling at how great her broom was. It had taken Harry a while to get her to accept the broom. She thought it was too expensive but Harry was adamant she should have it.

"If you want to play professionally then you need the best broom," he had said. "Besides, I've always missed your birthday's before so this makes up for it." Eventually she had given in, kissed him and agreed to accept her present.

Harry looked around at the others who were joining him in the air but just as the game was about to start Mrs Weasley came running over to them all.

"Your Hogwarts letters have all come," she shouted to them all. "I thought you'd want to know. The owls must have known you guys were here because everyone's have come here," she said, looking from Harry to Hermione then Neville.

"Cool, how about we go read them and play later?" suggested Harry. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Although he considered Grimmauld Place his home, nothing could beat Hogwarts which was his first home. The gang all flew to the ground, put their brooms safely in the shed and then made their way back to the house. On the table was all the letters and Harry picked up the one with his name on. Looking at the Hogwarts crest on the seal he smiled. It would be good to be back there for learning after a year away.

Dear Mr Harry Potter,

We are pleased to be welcoming you back for your final year. The Hogwarts Express with be leaving platform 9 ¾ at 10 o'clock on September 1st. Enclosed is the book list for 7th years, everything can be brought from Diagon Alley.

Also, it has been decided that this year we will be introducing senior prefects. These will work closely with the head boy and girl and will have extra privileges. The senior prefects will be comprised of those who would ordinarily have left school. Therefore I am pleased to enclose your senior prefect badge. This entitles you to an extra common room connected to the Gryffindor one. From this room will be bedrooms so you can have some privacy.

I am also pleased to say that you have been chosen, once again, to be quidditch captain so also find enclosed your badge. Tryouts should be arranged as soon as possible when school starts again.

I look forward to seeing you at the school once again,

Mineva McGonagall,

Headmistress.

"Have you read about the senior prefects?" asked Ron from where he had finished his own letter.

"Yeah, the extra common room sounds good!" replied Harry. Then he looked at Ginny who was still looking at her letter, shocked. "Gin, are you okay?"

"I'm … I'm head girl!" she stuttered. "I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations!" cried out Harry, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

"I thought it would be you, Hermione," said Ginny.

"It wouldn't be fair would it? I'm not strictly in your year. Besides, I'm happy being a senior prefect."

"I can't believe I have a badge," said Neville, proudly.

"I wonder who the head boy is? If he isn't in Gryffindor then it means that the extra common room is for us guys, Seamus and Dean," pointed out Ginny.

"That would be so cool!" exclaimed Ron.

"For the first time in my life I wish I was in Gryffindor with you guys," said Luna sadly. She had gotten used to spending time with everyone and loved hanging out with Neville. But at school it would be harder due to her being in a different house. Evenings were usually spent in the common room meaning the she wouldn't be with the rest of the group.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other all the time," said Neville, putting his arms round his girlfriend.

"So, how about a Diagon Alley trip tomorrow?" suggested Harry.

"Definitely, we'll have to send a message to Seamus and Dean," said Hermione.

Harry immediately produced his patronus twice with the message and then turned to the others.

"Now that's done, who's up for a game of quidditch?" he smiled.

That evening everyone sat out in the garden watching the sun set. Mrs Weasley had prepared a huge meal and now Harry was feeling very full, like he did after a Hogwarts feast.

"Our letters said that we have separate bedrooms off our common room," said Ginny who was sat next to Harry, her sat resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah ..." said Harry, wanting to know where she was going with this.

"Well if we all have separate rooms then it means Ron won't know if I come visit you in the middle of the night," pointed out Ginny.

"Gin, that's a bit risky. What if he walked in one morning to talk to me or something?"

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take. He'll find out eventually and it's common knowledge that he and Hermione sleep together. Are you telling me that the famous Harry Potter isn't willing to take the risk?" she laughed.

"Of course I want you to sleep in my bed, but I'm just worried about Ron's reaction."

"So Charlie, any luck with the job hunt?" asked Hermione later on when they had all moved into the lounge. Neville and Luna had just left because they wanted to ask Luna's dad if she could spend the night at Grimmauld Place so it would be easier the next morning for their shopping trip. Mrs Weasley had already agreed for Ginny and Ron to sleep there.

"Let's just say I've been approached with an opportunity," smiled Charlie.

"Oh where?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while. I don't want to jinx it."

Even later that night Neville and Luna where cuddled up on the sofa in Grimmauld Place when Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all walked through the door.

"My dad says that I can stay the night!" said Luna eagerly.

"I said she could sleep in the room next to mine," said Neville.

"Sure that's fine," said Harry. "I'm actually quite tired now so I'm going to head up, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"I'm just going to put my things in my bedroom and then turning in," said Ginny who proceeded to say goodnight to everyone.

"They had better be going to separate rooms," glared Ron who was looking up the stairs.

"Ron, they are both of age, so what if they are sharing a room? We were sharing a tent when we were Ginny's age and now we're sharing a bed," said Hermione.

Harry reached his bedroom on the top floor and got changed into his pyjamas. He was just pulling the top over his head when there was a knock on the door and Ginny walked in.

"Thought you might want some company," she said. She had already changed into a night dress.

They climbed into bed and Ginny put her head on Harry's chest.

"I miss sleeping in your bed when I'm at home," she said quietly.

"I miss it too. But we have to respect your mum's wishes."

"Do you think this is respecting her wishes?" laughed Ginny.

"Well, in this case, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," smiled Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Seamus and Dean arrived at Grimmauld Place bright and early the next morning, whilst the others were still having breakfast.

"We have plenty if you want some," explained Harry as he let them in and led them down to the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione were getting dressed but the others were ready. Luna was wearing pumpkin earrings which the others decided not to comment on but Neville said they complemented her eyes, Harry assumed he was lying as he couldn't see it himself.

When the guys finished eating and the girls had finally decided what to wear and had done their hair, the group all gathered round the fireplace in the kitchen and took some floo powder from the pot on the fireplace. One by one they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and once all there, Ron led the way to the alleyway and into Diagon Alley. It seemed that lots of people had the same idea and had decided to get their Hogwarts things now that letters had arrived. Harry tried to avoid eye contact with any passers-by because he didn't want to cause a scene with people gathering round him.

"Why don't we get our books last?" suggested Hermione. "The store may be quieter then and we won't have to carry them round with us."

"Good idea, how about we go get new robes, I think mine are like a foot and a half short!" said Ron. Their Order of Merlin's had come with substantial monetary rewards and so Ron was happy in the knowledge he could afford brand new robes. Before he had always had to make do with his brother's cast offs. Due to Mr Weasley's new position in the Ministry he was making quite a lot more money than before and so Ginny had been given money to buy herself new school and dress robes. It seemed that the days of struggling for money was over for the Weasley's and Harry was pleased. He had always said he would happily share his fortune with them, but they would never accept it.

Two hours later they had all been fitted for new school and dress robes and were happily eating ice cream. It had taken a while as there were so many of them and so after being fitted and paying for their robes they went to the café and waited there for the others to get fitted.

"I need some more potions ingredients," said Ginny.

"We do too, so we can go there next," said Harry. Dean Seamus, Neville and Luna, none of whom was taking potions, said they would meet them in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

While trying to get through the crowd to the Apothecary, many people recognised Harry and were calling out to him or pointing him out to their friends.

"I wish they would stop doing that!" he moaned as they finally walked through the door and into the shop. Once inside he looked around to find that the shop only had a small girl in it with her mother. The small girl who looked very nervous was just about to be served at the counter when the shopkeeper looked up and saw Harry.

"Mr Potter, I'm sure these people won't mind if I serve you first, what can I get you?"

"Umm thanks, but these people are ahead of me in the queue," said Harry, getting annoyed and trying to look apologetic to the mother.

"Are you sure? I'm sure they won't mind me giving you a bit of special treatment, you did save us all after all," said the shopkeeper.

"Please, just serve them first, my friends and I can wait."

While this exchange was going on, both the girl and her mother were looking puzzled and neither seemed to recognise Harry, which he was pleased about. As Harry waited for them to finish their order it became clear to him that the girl must be muggleborn and about to start Hogwarts as a first year. Her mother struggled with the money and neither seemed to have any idea what the ingredients could be for.

"Do you need any help?" offered Harry as he watched the mother fumbling about with the coins and the shopkeeper looking impatient.

"Umm yes please, I'm just not used to this currency," smiled the woman.

"No problem, I was the same."

"What's your name?" Ginny asked the girl as she helped her to put the ingredients in the cauldron to make it easier to carry.

"Chloe," whispered the girl who came across all shy.

"Well Chloe, are you excited about starting Hogwarts?"

"I think so. I've never been away from home before and I won't know anyone."

"Well now you know me. I'm Ginny and I'll be the head girl so if you have any problems then don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," smiled Chloe.

"And I'm Harry, if you read these books then you might understand why everyone acts all weird around me," he smiled as he indicated some of the books in the bag.

"We'd better be going, thank you for your help. Umm she needs robes, where can we get those?" asked the mother.

"Across the street, Madame Malkins," explained Harry before waving them out of the shop. Harry paused and then ran out after them. "Hang on," he called and they stopped and turned around. "When you get to Kings Cross, in order to get to Platform 9 ¾ you need to walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, okay? I know it sounds weird but you will go right through the barrier and see the train."

"Thank you," said the puzzled looking woman.

Finally meeting the others in George's shop they proceeded to spend a lot of time looking at new stock and trying to decide what to buy. Coming out a half hour later with bags full of joke products they made their way back down Diagon Alley towards the book shop, Flourish and Blotts.

"Look its Harry Potter!" Harry could hear a boy telling his friend who both then stared at him.

"I guess I'll have to get used to this," moaned Harry. "I haven't really been out in public much all summer. Now we're going back to Hogwarts this is going to happen all the time isn't it."

"Only to begin with. The students will all get tired of it after a while, they always do," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, besides its quite cool having such a famous boyfriend, I feel like a celebrity," joked Ginny who was holding hands with Harry.

After finally finishing their shopping the group made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place. They found Kreacher in the kitchen sat on a chair but he leapt up when he saw his master arrive home.

"Master Harry, how many people shall be joining you for dinner?" asked the house elf.

"Umm I think everyone's going to stay so there will be … 8 of us. I think we should eat outside seeing as it's a nice evening," mused Harry.

"Ok Master, it will be ready in about an hour," bowed Kreacher. Harry opened a cupboard and got out a bottle of firewisky and then levitated 8 glasses out to the garden where everyone was already sat round the table.

"Thought we could all do with a drink," he smiled.

"I love being of age," smiled Ginny. "It means that I can drink this without people moaning about my age!"

"Yeah but don't get too drunk! You don't want to have to go home tomorrow with a hangover, I don't think your mum would be at all impressed," pointed out Harry. "That reminds me, are you lot staying the night here?" he asked Luna, Seamus and Dean. The great thing about this house was that it could comfortably house them all.

"Well I was going to," said Luna, who was sat with her head on Neville's shoulder. This was not going unnoticed by the others and Harry could hear Ginny and Hermione whispering about how cute it was. Dean and Seamus quickly agreed to stay the night and disappeared to get some overnight things. By the time they got back Kreacher was announcing dinner was done and Harry levitated it all out to the table in the garden. It was a lovely August evening and was still very warm. The sun hadn't begun to set yet because of the long, drawn out nights.

"Can I have another glass of firewisky please?" asked Ginny as she held her glass out to Ron who was nearest to the bottle.

"Sure, just don't get too drunk as I think mum would kill me," laughed Ron as he went round pouring everyone another glass.

After the meal Kreacher came to clear the table and then Harry said they wouldn't need him anymore so he could go to bed. The group then moved inside as it was getting a little chilly. As Ginny stood up she wobbled a bit on her feet before finding her balance.

"I'm fine," she said when Hermione asked if she was okay. Harry got some more drink from the cupboard and took it though to the drawing room.

"Hey, if we can't have fun after saving the world, when can we?" he reasoned as he poured everyone some more drink.

"I completely agree," slurred Ron, already tipsy.

"Ron, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" suggested Hermione, not wanting to have to look after him later.

"Don't worry Hermione, we're just having some fun. Relax, get drunk, I know a great spell that cures hangovers for in the morning," said Ron.

"You know a cure for hangovers?" checked Hermione.

"Yeah, Bill taught it to me," smiled Ron.

"Well I suppose we do deserve some fun, pour me a glass Harry," she smiled.

Harry and Neville were sat on the sofa with Ginny and Luna in their laps. Ron and Hermione were squeezed together on a cushion chair. Dean and Seamus were sat on the other sofa. Both Ginny and Luna were very giggly and both drunk. Harry felt light headed and Neville looked like he was about to fall asleep. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's shoulder and kept hiccupping. Ron kept coming out with silly comments that had nothing to do with anything. Both Dean and Seamus were sat moaning about not having girlfriends seeing as they were in a room full of couples.

"I love you Harry," slurred Ginny, putting her arms round his neck and kissing him.

"Hey! Older brother is sat right here and doesn't want to see that," moaned Ron.

"Relax Ron, it's not like we do anything that you don't do with Hermione.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go to bed, said Neville, whilst Luna got up as well, yawning.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Ginny. "Come on Harry, lets go up to our room," she said. Harry immediately froze, and looked at Ron who had not missed what Ginny had said.

"What do you mean OUR room?" shouted Ron, standing up so quickly that Hermione, who had been leaning on him, fell into the chair and started giggling. Harry didn't know what to say but it seemed Ginny was far from left for words.

"What do you think it means, this whole time I've been sleeping in Harry's room, just as you have been sleeping in Hermione's room. Nothing has happened but we both felt comforted by having the other one there. After being separated for a year is it any wonder we want to be close together," replied Ginny, holding Harry's hand.

"But … mum said … how could you do this!" Ron rounded on Harry. "She's my little sister!"

"Ron I know she is, but she's also my girlfriend and she is of age. She can make her own decisions and like she said, nothing has happened," explained Harry.

"That doesn't make it right! Mum is going to kill you if she finds out."

"Ron, does your mum know about you and Hermione sharing a room? At the end of the day Ginny is of age and when we were her age we were getting ready to spend a year on the run when the three of us all slept in a tent together. Ginny isn't a child any more Ron and as much as you don't want to, you have to accept that!"

"Please Ron, just accept it," piped up Hermione from the chair. She was swaying from side to side. "How about we go to bed, I think I'm a little drunk and need to sleep."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about this," said Ron, looking at Harry then Ginny.

"Come on Harry," said Ginny as she led him out of the room and up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The following morning, when Harry woke up with his arms wrapped round Ginny, the first thing he noticed was his headache. The second was the Ginny's bag of clothes bought from The Burrow, was sat on a chair at the end of the bed. He then remembered the previous night when Ginny had drunkenly revealed that she and Harry were sharing a bedroom. After leading him upstairs she had gone into her room, packed up everything and moved it all into Harry's seeing as now there was no use sneaking around.

"Mm morning," whispered Ginny as she raised her head and put it on his chest. "My head hurts," she commented.

"That would be a hangover," said Harry. "And I've got one too."

"Yeah well I think everyone will be suffering this morning," commented Ginny. "Did I really tell Ron about us sleeping in the same bed?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"I was hoping that was a dream," sighed Ginny. "Now we're never going to hear the end of it!"

"Yeah well, he was going to find out sooner or later and now it means we don't have to keep it a secret."

After a while they slowly got out of bed, commenting how heavy their heads felt, and went down for breakfast. They found the rest already in the kitchen and all looked hung-over. Ron glared at them as they entered and took the two remaining seats.

"Ron, please can you just accept that me and Ginny are dating and are going to share a bed and hopefully spend the rest of our lives together," said Harry as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. Ron sat there looking between the both of them for a while before finally answering.

"It's just … she's my little sister you know," he said.

"Yeah and Hermione's like my sister, or the closest thing I've ever had to one," explained Harry. "But I accepted you two getting together."

"Fine, it just may take some time. But I won't tell mum about the sharing a room, just as long as you don't tell her about me and Hermione sharing a room."

"I would never do that to you, besides I haven't yet have I," pointed out Harry.

"Then we're fine," smiled Ron.

"Hey, I thought you said you knew how to get rid of hangovers," asked Ginny from where she was sat next to Hermione.

"Yes well … I forgot how to make it," said Ron sheepishly.

"I should have never have listened to you," said Hermione, who was angry at Ron and blaming him for feeling ill.

"I'm sorry guys," pleaded Ron who was looking round the table at everyone.

"No one can go home in this state," commented Harry. "You're parents will never let you come round again!"

"I know, but you know mum, how are we meant to hide this from her?" asked Ginny. Harry knew that if Mrs Weasley found Ginny and Ron hung-over then she would worry and not let them out of the house. At the point the doorbell rang and everyone froze.

"Do we answer it?" asked Ron, fearing it would be his mum.

"I nominate Neville to answer it," piped up Seamus. Both he and Dean had drunk more than the others last night due to the fact they were surrounded by couples and weren't in relationships themselves. After everyone else had gone to bed they had continued their drunken game of wizard chess and rating all the girls they knew in terms of hotness. The girls in their year wouldn't be returning this year so that meant more choice and they would have the advantage, being a year older was deemed attractive.

"Why me?" asked Neville.

"Cos, you appear to be the least hung-over," pointed out Seamus.

"I second that," called out Ron and so Neville made his way into the hall, the others all watched from the kitchen.

Neville slowly opened the door and held his breathe until he saw who it was.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" asked Neville and everyone in the kitchen breathed a sigh of relief, Charlie would be understanding.

"I just came to see what you guys were up to and tell Ron and Gin that mum and dad are spending the night at Bill's so they can stay here tonight," explained Charlie who had entered the house. He wondered towards the kitchen, opened the door and smiled before bursting out in laughter.

"Well, well, well, you lot look cheerful," he said. Ginny and Hermione were both sat with their heads in the hands leaning on the table, Seamus and Dean has their heads actually on the table, Luna was swaying in her chair, Ron and Harry were both trying to look normal. "Let me guess, a little too much Firewisky? That stuff can be strong if you're not used to it," warned Charlie.

"Well it's a bit late to tell us that now isn't it," moaned Ron.

"I can help, you know. There's a charm to make this all go away."

"We know there is. Ron said he knew it but then this morning he couldn't remember it," said Hermione.

"That's because the charm becomes forgotten if the user himself has had too much to drink. Only sober people can perform it," explained Charlie.

"Ha see Hermione, I didn't just forget it! It's designed like that."

"Charlie can you just perform the charm," asked Ginny.

"You're lucky it was me at the door and not mum," pointed out Charlie as he reached for his wand.

"We know," murmured both Ginny and Ron.

Within five minutes they were back to their normal selves and the girls were all upstairs getting dressed.

"How come mum and dad are staying at Bill's?" asked Ron.

"Well Fleur's parents are over for a visit so they're putting on a posh meal," explained Charlie.

That afternoon the group were all sat in the garden enjoying the August sunshine. Everyone had decided to stay another night and Charlie had also been invited. It had taken some persuading but he had finally agreed.

"So, any job prospects Charlie?" asked Hermione as she sat reading The Standard Book of Spells grade 7.

"Well, something has come up as a matter of fact," smiled Charlie.

"Really? What's the job?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, I've been told to keep it quiet for a while."

"Just think guys, in two weeks we'll be back at Hogwarts," commented Harry. He couldn't wait to get back to the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two weeks later Harry stood holding Ginny's hand, smiling. In front of him was Platform 9 3/4. Harry breathed deeply and smelt the steam coming from the engine and could sense the excitement in the air. People were happy, happy to be living without fear and happy to be going to Hogwarts. The only people not happy were the parents, mostly the mothers, who had to say goodbye to their children. This was especially apparent with the smallest children who were obviously first years. Looking around, Harry searched for Chloe, the muggle born girl he had met at Diagon Alley. But with all the people running round, trying to get their things on board and trying to find friends it was useless.

"Right, well, have a good term and try not to get up to any mischief," said Mrs Weasley.

"What? Us? When have we ever gotten into any sort of mischief?" joked Ron as the others smiled.

"Yes well, how about making your final year a quiet one and concentrate on your schoolwork," suggested Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, its nearly time for the train to leave, they'd better get on the train," pointed out Mr Weasley.

"Okay, okay. Right so have a good term, behave, enjoy it because before you know it, you'll have left." Then she went round hugging and kissing everyone and they all hugged Mr Weasley as well before getting on the train. They had already put their things in a compartment and made their way to it. They found Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean in the compartment opposite as there were too many to fit in one. Neville had spent the last few days of the holiday at his Gran's house and so had arrived with her.

"I hope Chloe, that girl from Diagon Alley made it onto the platform okay," Harry said to Ginny. He remembered when he first arrived at Kings Cross for his first year and was happy he had remembered to tell them how to get onto the platform. He just hoped that they took his advice as they didn't seem too sure of what to make of it. Then again, being told to walk into a barrier was a very strange thing to hear if you were muggle born.

"Guys, we all have to go to the front of the train for the prefects meeting," reminded Ginny. Everyone went as Luna was a prefect and the others, as senior prefects, had to go as well. But before they left Harry performed a spell on both carriage doors so they would only open for those whose luggage was already inside, he knew that getting two carriages next to each other was rare and didn't want others to come and sit in them.

"You know one of the best things about this year," commented Harry as they walked past scared first years making friends, second years talking about how great it was they weren't the youngest and fifth years competing over who was strongest. "No Malfoy," he smiled and Ron turned round and gave him a high five, a muggle custom Ron had learned over the summer.

At the meeting they met the head boy, a Ravenclaw by the name of Henry Turner. This pleased them as it meant their group had the senior common room all to there selves. From what the group could gather he was a nice enough boy and sounded very dedicated to his studies as he and Hermione struck up a conversation about facts learnt in the Standard Book of Spells Grade 7. However the shock came when, after about 10 minutes, there was a knock at the door and a blonde haired boy stepped into the compartment.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" asked Ron, standing up and looking directly at the newcomer.

"Well, Weasley, I happen to be a senior prefect due to the fact I decided to come and finish my studies. I would have thought that was obvious," replied the person that was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"So much for no Malfoy," Harry said quietly to Ginny. Draco sat in the corner and didn't say anything unless spoken to for the remainder of the meeting and as soon as it was over he disappeared from view, presumably to his carriage.

"Why oh why did he have to come back?" moaned Ron as they returned to their carriages. "This year was going to be great without him. What was McGonagall thinking, letting him back in. Has she forgotten that he was a deatheater, that he has the dark mark on his arm!"

"She must have had her reasons," replied Hermione.

"Well I want to hear those reasons," Ron said, sitting down and looking out of the window.

Eventually and much to Harry's delight, Hogwart's Castle came into view and the train slowed as it approached Hogsmeade station. Stepping off the train Harry breathed in the mountain air and smiled, he was home. However as he made his way with the others to the carriages that would take them to the Castle the happiness of those around him faded as they saw for the first time the thestrals that had always pulled the carts. Most of the upper years seemed to be able to see them and Harry noted that it was those that had stayed for the Battle at the end of last year. They had all seen death and so could now see the creatures.

"I take back what I said two years ago, about wanting to see them. I wish I couldn't," said Hermione.

"Lets just get in shall we, I want to get to the castle," replied Harry. Most of the younger years didn't seem to be able to see them, but there were exceptions, those, Harry presumed, that had had their families torn apart by the evil that was Lord Voldemort.

As soon as they entered the castle, Peeves the Poltergeist could be seen high up in the entrance hall. People were beginning to spot Harry in the crowd and were nudging their friends as well.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" he said annoyed. At that point Professor McGonagall, new headmistress, spotted them in the crowd and called out to them.

"Could you all stay behind after the feast, I need to talk to you about this year," she said Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus. After they agreed she rushed away to get ready whilst they continued into the Great Hall.

Harry flashbacked momentarily to after the Battle and seeing all the people mourning loved ones. He had expected he'd feel like this, coming back to the scene of the Battle. Although he had stayed afterwards to help with the renovations, this was different. He had had time to think about it all and whilst he was there before he hadn't let his mind think about it. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Harry looked around and saw many gaps on the various tables, the people who had been lost in the Battle. But this year there seemed to be a sense of spirit within the Great Hall, the world was at peace again and children could just be children. Only having to worry about homework and who's going out with who, rather than deatheaters and Voldemort. As Professor McGonagall stood up, Harry noticed gaps at the top table and noticed the new teachers, whoever they were, weren't there yet.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwart's," started McGonagall and this was met with cheering from many. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all here and do so as the new headmistress. Times have changed since the last school year and I am hoping this year will turn out to be more enjoyable than the last. I must make a special welcome to the first years," she indicated a group of scared looking children at the back of the hall, waiting to be sorted. "Before the sorting begins however, we have some new teachers to welcome. The first is for the position of Quidditch Master. Madame Hooch retired at the end of last year and has gone to live with relatives in Australia. Therefore I would like you all to welcome the new Head of Quidditch, some of you may already know him, Victor Krum," announced McGonagall and this was met with loud cheers and whistles.

"No way," said Ron, looking a bit put out.

"What's your problem, he's an amazing flyer, the school's lucky to have him," pointed out Harry who was on his feet cheering. Krum appeared from a side door next to the top table and made his way along, sitting down between Professors Sprout and Flitwick.

"The second position is that for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome Professor Annabelle Smith," announced McGonagall and the Great Hall clapped in welcome, just not as much as Krum as no one knew her.

"And finally Transfiguration. As Head I will have too many duties to continue teaching and so please welcome Professor Charlie Weasley who is also the new Head of Gryffindor," smiled McGonagall.

"What?" gasped both Ron and Ginny. Charlie appeared from behind the door and waved at the cheering students. His reputation was well known at Hogwarts.

"So that's why he didn't tell us what his new job was, he wanted it to be a surprise," reasoned Hermione.

"I'm going to be taught by my older brother," said Ron in disgust.

"And you'll have to call him sir, professor or Professor Weasley," pointed out a laughing Harry.

"I take it back about this being a great year. What with Malfoy coming back, and all this stuff, this year is going to suck!" moaned Ron.

"Don't be so ridiculous," replied Hermione.

The Sorting Hat started to sing about renewing friendships and forgiving others, before going on to describing the different houses. Harry was happy to see that Chloe was sorted into Gryffindor and smiled as she skipped across to their table. Finally the feast was served and Harry was reminded that he needed to make sure Kreacher had settled in okay. Before long they were all dismissed, but not until McGonagall had read out the rules and added a few more items to the list of things students weren't allowed to have, courtesy of Filch. Whilst Ginny rounded up the first years and began to lead them to the common room, the others all stayed behind to talk to McGonagall. Harry was hoping to talk to Krum but the new teachers were led out by Professor Flitwick to be shown their accommodation. Harry looked over to see that Malfoy had also stayed, presumably he'd talked to Professor McGonagall before the feast.

"Right, Mr Malfoy could you please come and join us over here please," asked Professor McGonagall. Malfoy frowned but walked over, choosing to sit across the aisle at the Ravenclaw table rather than the Gryffindor one. "As there are seven of you who have come back, it has been decided that you will have your own class for most lessons, seeing as you all take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms. For other subjects," she looked at Hermione, "you will join the other seventh years as it's silly to be on your own."

As they walked up to Gryffindor Tower after, Malfoy had headed into the dungeons, they discussed the fact that they had their own class and wouldn't have to join the other people in their year.

"I think it's good as it means people won't be staring at me," said Harry. "Although I was looking forward to having classes with Ginny."

"Yeah I'm like that with Luna, especially since she's in Hufflepuff, we won't get to see each other as much," commented Neville.

"Umm guys! I think the bigger problem is that Malfoy is in our class and Charlie, my brother, is our head of house and professor!" said Ron.

When they entered the common room, Ginny had told Harry the password which was 'harmony' they found her waiting for them in a comfy armchair.

"I wanted to wait and see our new rooms together," she explained as she indicated a door that had appeared next to the fire. A sign on the door said 'Senior Prefects'. Harry took Ginny's hand and made his way over to the door, opening it he walked in and smiled. It was a smaller version of the main common room with comfy chairs and tables for homework. However there wasn't a fireplace. There was however three doors, each displaying a sign with names on.

"Hey this is us over here," said Seamus, as he read his name along with Dean's and Neville's on the middle door. Opening it he found a spacious room with three beds. Harry walked over to the nearest and was shocked to read 'Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley'.

"We share a room," he said, looking at Ginny who smiled.

"What!" shouted Ron.

"Relax, look here's ours," replied Hermione.

"But, Harry and my sister … sharing a room," moaned Ron.

"Will you get over it! Look, if its like ours then it has 2 beds," said Hermione who had opened the door to their room. Harry opened his door and sure enough there were 2 beds, although he knew only one of them would be used.

"Well how about this, we're back at Hogwart's, sharing a bed in our very own room," said Harry as he lay in bed with Ginny cuddled up next to him.

"I just wish I was in your class," said Ginny.

"Yeah me too, I wish we could swap you for Malfoy," smiled Harry. That night Harry slept soundly, better than he had in weeks. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts and Gryffindor Tower, with his girlfriend and the best friends anyone could ask for.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Harry and Ginny walked down to breakfast hand in hand the next morning, following the rest of the group, he spotted a small girl with blonde hair looking upset and standing at the top of the staircase.

"I'll meet you guys down there," he said, leaving Ginny and taking the staircase up towards the girl.

"Umm, excuse me, but are you okay?" asked Harry as he got nearer. As she turned around he saw that it was Chloe.

"You're Harry Potter," she said, wiping her tears and looking up at him.

"Yeah, I am. We met in Diagon Alley, I'm guessing you've been doing some reading," smiled Harry.

"Yes. I wanted to know more about the magical world and so started reading. I read all about you, is it true to defeated that Voldmort guy?" she asked. Harry smiled, only a muggle born would call the most evil and powerful wizard 'that Voldemort guy'.

"Yes it is true, but I had a lot of help from my friends, professors, the school, everyone really. Now, why are you upset?"

"I miss my mum and then I got lost and then the staircase moved and I didn't know where I was," sobbed the girl.

"Ah yes, don't worry you will get used to the staircases, they move a lot. I know the castle looks big now but you'll get used to it. I was the same as you when I started here, didn't know anyone or anything about this world. It's a bit of a shock isn't it?"

"Yes," said the girl quietly.

"I'm guessing you were trying to get to the Great Hall?" asked Harry.

"Yes," the girl said again.

"Well you're in luck because that's where I'm heading, come on, I'll take you." With that, the girl wiped her tears and started following Harry.

"Thank you," she said. "It's all so scary this place."

"Well, anytime you need any help, just ask me or one of my friends. We were meant to graduate last year but got … caught up doing other things," paused Harry.

"Like saving the world," filled in Chloe.

"Yeah, something like that, so we decided to come back and finish school. That's why we have our own common room, but just knock if you need anything."

Once in the Great Hall Harry encouraged Chloe to go and sit with some other first years and he returned to his friends. Ron seemed to be looking up at the top table scowling. His eyes were flickering from Krum to Charlie.

"What's your problem?" asked Harry as he sat down next to Ron with Neville the other side of him. Ginny was talking with Professor McGonagall in the corner with the head boy and Hermione was busy reading an Arithmancy book on the opposite side of the table.

"Krum," muttered Ron.

"What's wrong with him? He's always seemed like a good guy and he'll be amazing at his job. I wonder why he came to teach here? I read over the summer he quit playing internationally but, why Hogwarts?" wondered Harry.

"Never mind that, Hermione has always had a thing for him, you saw the length of the letters she used to write to him. And they were really chatty last year at Bill's wedding."

"So you're worried that Hermione's going to dump you for him?" clarified Harry.

"No … yes … alright then yes I am worried."

"Ron, she's with you. I've seen the way she looks at you and you two may have only just realised but there's been chemistry there for years! Besides, he's a teacher so not allowed to go out with students," Harry smiled.

Towards the end of breakfast, Ginny rejoined them at the table and house heads started handing out timetables. As they were at the end of the table, the bell had gone and most people had left before Charlie finally reached them.

"Hey guys," he said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell us this was your new job?" asked Ron, still put out about his brother being able to give him detention.

"Well, I didn't know how you'd react and everything." Handing out of the timetables was quick and Ginny disappeared to her Muggle Studies class. Harry looked down and saw that the rest of them had Defence Against the Dark Arts first so picked up his bag and made to leave the room. As they reached the door they met up with Malfoy who walked separate from them all the way to the classroom. Once they reached the door they didn't know what to do, with it being a new teacher they weren't sure whether she wanted them to go in, or wait outside. Professor Smith however saw them and called them in. They found the tables and chairs arranged in a circle and hesitantly all sat down. Harry was in-between Ron and Neville, the other side of Ron was Hermione with Professor Smith next to her. Malfoy sat the other side and the others filled in the gap.

"Good morning class," Professor Smith said as she stood up and stood behind her chair. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back. "Well, this is my first teaching job and you're my first class so excuse me if I'm a little nervous. I thought that as there are so little of us and since you're all adults that it would be nice the sit in a circle so that we are all equal. Besides, by the sound of it you lot have had a lot of experience in this subject," she glanced over at Harry. "Now, how about for my benefit we go round saying your name and maybe an interesting fact about yourself, what you want to do in the future maybe?" she suggested and then looked at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger, umm and I want to either be a healer or something in the Ministry, I'm not quite sure yet."

"Well from what I've heard and seen from your record, you'll go far," Professor Smith said before looking at Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and I'd like to be an auror or now I'm thinking of going into the joke shop business with my brothers seeing as I'd like a break from dark wizards," Ron smiled and then the Professor looked at Harry.

"Well I'm Harry Potter, most people think I'm going to be an auror but actually I want to teach this subject," he said awkwardly, knowing that if his dream was to come true it would mean her not teaching it.

"Well from what I've heard about your dealings with the … DA was it called? I think you'd make a good teacher." She moved on to Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom and I'd like to teach Herbology."

"Any relation to Frank and Alice?" asked Professor Smith.

"They're my parents," said Neville.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," replied Neville.

They went round Seamus and Dean before finally reaching Malfoy. Malfoy looked around the room and then directly at Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. An interesting fact is that my biggest regret is getting tied up with Voldemort. My future ambition is … to be nothing like my father," Malfoy stated. Harry looked at him, in amazement.

"Right well, now I'll go, my name is Professor Annabelle Smith and I'm Muggleborn, hence the common muggle name of Smith. I graduated from Hogwarts before taking some years out to gain some life experience, travelling, then decided I wanted to teach. I came back just in time for the Battle and was glad to be able to fight and strangely enough, watch my future students defeat Voldemort," she smiled. Harry noted that she used the name. "Nice duelling you lot."

The rest of the lesson went quickly with Professor Smith outlining what they would be covering that year and them telling her about what they already knew from either lessons or the DA. She was pleasantly surprised when she found out everyone except Malfoy could perform at least a partly corporeal patronus.

The next lesson was a free for them all and, as the weather was nice, they made their way outside to make the most of it. Malfoy sat under a tree and started reading a Charms book whereas the rest of them settled on a bank nearby, in the sun.

"Did you hear what he said in DADA?" asked Harry.

"The whole, 'my biggest regret' thing and not wanting to be like his dad?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, what did you guys make of it. He was looking me in the eyes the whole time and I think he was serious about it all," explained Harry.

"Yeah, he looked more genuine than he usually seems," commented Hermione.

"He still can't be trusted though," said Ron.

"What if he's changed?" asked Neville, surprising everyone. "Harry you said your cousin has changed. He went through a lot with Voldemort and everything but he was being forced, maybe he's different now."

"Yeah I suppose it's possible," reasoned Dean.

"It must be weird for him, being in Slytherin on his own, I mean we all have each other but he's … got no one," pointed out Hermione.

"You can't be serious!" said Ron. "This is Malfoy we're talking about. He tried to kill Dumbledore! He poisoned Katie Bell, nearly killed me with that drink and since when has he been anything other than mean, nasty and evil?"

"People do change Ron," said Hermione.

"How about we go and talk to him?" suggested Harry. "Hear his side of the story. He must want to seeing as he followed us out here, he could have gone to his common room or to the library. Besides, we've got to be in the same class as him for the next year. If this war has taught us anything its that life is short, think of all the people who died!"

"Fine," agreed Ron, thinking of Fred.

"I'm going over to talk to him," stated Harry and he stood up and walked over towards the tree.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry made his way over to Malfoy, trying not to think he was doing the wrong thing. He understood now that people can change, Snape for example, and wanted to give Malfoy a chance to explain himself.

"What do you want, Potter?" asked a surprised Malfoy as he looked up to see what had blocked out the sun.

"To talk to you, about what you said in class," said Harry, not sitting down.

"What I said was the truth, Potter, I do regret it and I don't want to turn out like my father, he was gutless and weak and should have stood up to Voldemort more, just as I should have done." Harry sat down and looked at Malfoy.

"Tell me what happened," he said, it wasn't an order, but a request that he knew Malfoy would have to take if they were ever going to stop being enemies.

"The first time Voldemort was powerful, my father became a death eater because they were at school together, in Slytherin. Basically all the Syltherin's became death eaters whether they were in the same year or not, it was a sort of rite of passage. My father didn't know what he was letting himself in for but he was brandished with the dark mark and so was my mother who he met in school. He thought it was fun, running round in masks, killing some innocent muggles and everything but he soon got in way over his head. He knew that if he didn't do as he was told and impress Voldemort then he could get killed so he tried his best and quickly made a name for himself. When Voldemort returned, you saw my father in the graveyard, declaring his allegiance for Voldemort. He was scared, more scared than ever, because of me. Things were different this time because I was born. My father knew that if he did anything wrong then Voldemort would not hesitate to kill me or my mother, so he did as he was told. Then Voldemort decided he wanted the whole family, meaning me. I was pressured beyond belief into having the dark mark, persuaded it was a sign of power and something to be proud of. I hid my real feelings because I was scared. More scared than I have ever been in my entire life. Then I got my orders and was told if I didn't kill Dumbledore then I would die along with my family. I didn't want to die, I really didn't, so I made it look as if I was serious about it. The necklace, the drink, they weren't meant to kill him. Someone was supposed to figure out they were dangerous before any damage was done. That way it would look as if I tried but couldn't, maybe that way I could be spared. But Voldemort piled on the pressure and gave me a deadline, the end of term. If I didn't do it then he would be waiting at my house to kill me when I returned home from school. But I didn't do it, I couldn't kill him. I froze, I had Dumbledore right I front of me, unarmed, and Snape had to do it for me, little did I know Dumbledore had made him promise to, I didn't find that out until I read your interview in the summer."

"I was there that night Draco, I was in the tower, under my invisibility coat. I had been out with Dumbledore and he chose to protect me rather than defend himself."

"You were there?" gasped Draco.

"I saw the look in your eyes, I know you couldn't bring yourself to do it. What happened after?"

"Voldemort decided I was on probation and moved into our house," explained Malfoy. "He made my family into his sort of servants and we weren't allowed to leave, until the night of the Battle. Then we were under orders to kill as many as possible, but not you, you had to be alive and brought to him."

"And when you found us in the room of requirement?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort told us to get a diadem, we didn't know at the time what it was, just that it was important. Now I know it was a … a horcrux with part of his soul in it. You saved my life, even though I tried to kill you," said Malfoy simply. "You came back for me when that fire was everywhere, why?"

"I've got this uncontrollable need to save people," smiled Harry. "Crabbe died though."

"I know, but he was an idiot and I only hung out with him because our fathers were best friends."

"Your mother saved my life too, you know. She's the reason I'm sat here today, she lied to Voldemort," said Harry.

"I know, she told me after. She finally managed to stand up to Voldemort and all she wanted was for him to die and her life, our lives, to be normal. She knew the only way for that to happen was for you to kill him, so she lied and I respect her hugely for that."

"What about your dad?" asked Harry.

"He understood she just wanted to see me and wanted to be punished for what he did, so he turned himself in and is now serving a sentence in Azkaban," said Malfoy simply. "He knows he did wrong and couldn't live with the guilt."

"Malfoy, why did you return to school?"

"To finish my education, Voldemort interrupted it last year. I knew you were probably going to be here, I wanted to explain everything to you and I'm glad you gave me the chance."

"Thank you Malfoy," said Harry and he got up and walked back to the others. He and Malfoy could never be friends as such, too much had happened, but now he had heard his side of the story, Harry didn't hate him nearly as much.

After break, which he spent filling everyone in on the conversation, Ginny and Luna went to Herbology whilst the others made their way to the class Ron was dreading the most, Transfiguration. Upon entering the room Ron took Hermione's hand and dragged her to the seats right at the back in the corner. Hermione, thinking this was stupid, pulled away and took the seat in the second row, next to where Harry and Neville were sat. Malfoy came in a couple of minutes later and sat behind them and to the side.

"Welcome, class," said Charlie as he entered the room. "Now, Ron, why are you sat all the way back there, don't you want to sit next to Hermione?"

"What I want is to not have you teaching me," retorted Ron.

"Don't be like that. These lessons are going to be rather informal as I believe that's how you will best learn. So, how about we start with a recap seeing as most of you haven't had proper lessons in over a year."

They spent the lesson working in pairs going over past spells, such as making things change colour, appearance and shape. At the end of the lesson they packed up their things to go to Potions but Ron was held back.

"Ron, I know this is awkward for you, but please deal with it. I'm not here to spy on you, or check up on you, I'm here because I want to teach. Transfiguration was always my best subject and this job became available. If I'd have waited until you left school then it wouldn't be available. It may be awkward for a while, but I hope we can get past it."

"What am I even meant to call you? Charlie? Sir? Professor Weasley? Do you know how hard that is for me?"

"Ginny doesn't have a problem with it," pointed out Charlie. "And you can call me Charlie in lessons, as I will want everyone in the class to. But when I'm your house head and in the corridor just call me Professor, no Weasley needed, just Professor."

"Fine, I'll try," agreed Ron. "I'm still not happy with this," he pointed out, just so it was clear.

Harry was happy that Professor Slughorn was still teaching potions, but this year he had to cope without the help of the Half Blood Prince. But Harry needn't have worried because Slughorn spent most of the first lesson praising Harry for defeating Voldemort. Malfoy looked over from his side of the classroom and smiled when he saw the efforts Harry was going to in order to stop Slughorn or at least direct some attention on the others. When the bell finally rang and signalled lunch Harry couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough and tried to not hear Slughorn's comments about starting the Slug Club again. At lunch, they met up with Ginny and compared notes on their first morning back.

"Still glad you decided to return?" asked Ginny after Harry told her about his morning.

"Yes. Believe it or not I am. I could do without the staring and pointing but I'm actually starting to get used to it."

"Well I'm happy you came back, even if we're not in the same class. And we even get to share a bed!" smiled Ginny. "Oh and before I forget, I saw McGonagall on my way here and she wants to see me and all you guys after classes."

"Wonder why?" asked Hermione.

Whilst Hermione had Ancient Runes in the afternoon, everyone else, including Ginny and Luna had a free lesson and so once again went to enjoy the sunshine. Whilst walking across the grass they spotted Krum coming towards the castle. Harry looked at Ron who had also spotted him and was now shooting evil looks in his direction.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to say hello," said Harry as he kissed Ginny and walked away from the group.

"Hello Harry Potter," said Krum in his thick accent.

"Good afternoon, professor," replied Harry with emphasis on the professor.

"Well, some of us do have to earn a living," smiled Krum.

"Why here? Why Hogwarts?" asked Harry. Krum smiled, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ground. Immediately a bench appeared, Krum sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. Why didn't we think of that, wondered Harry thinking to earlier on the grass and trying to get comfy.

"Well, it all started last year, after Bill and Fleur's wedding," began Krum.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Some of the stories within this fic may not correspond to the books but that is because it has to be that way for it to work. Thank you once again for reading!

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling.

Last time:

"It all started with Bill and Fleur's wedding," said Krum.

Chapter 22

"I was expecting to see you there, but I suppose you were in hiding," continued Krum.

"Actually, I was there and I spoke to you," smiled Harry thinking back to having red hair and being called a Weasley. He had found it a welcome relief from being the famous Harry Potter and loved pretending to be properly part of the family. Krum looked utterly confused.

"But I didn't see you," he questioned.

"I took some Polyjuice potion," explained Harry. "I was Barny Weasley, you told me about Grindelwald, which was a really big help to us on our mission."

"That's how you knew about my wand. I remember being surprised you knew the make of my wand but you would have known because of the Triwizard Tournament," said Krum, it all making sense now.

"Yeah. Anyway, what were you going to say before?" asked Harry, sorry for disrupting his story.

"Oh right, yeah, well, the protronus came and said your Minister was dead and everyone started disapparating but I hadn't passed my test and didn't want to risk splinching myself. People were getting ready to fight, I can't remember what they called each other..."

"The Order of the Phoenix," said Harry fondly.

"Yes, that's it. The death eaters were looking for you, but of course no one had seen you. They forced everyone inside and into the lounge at The Burrow. We all had to sit on the floor and one by one they would ask us whether we had seen you. We were all terrified but denied seeing you, as far as I was aware you hadn't been at the wedding. Ginny was so brave and stood up to them saying that you were, what did she say … oh yes 'Dumbledore's man through and through and were going to finish his orders,'" said Krum.

"Really?" asked Harry, amazed. He had forgotten to ask anyone what had happened that night after the wedding. He smiled and looked over in the direction of Ginny, she had believed in him, fought for him, even though at that point he had broken her heart. He remembered Lupin once saying something about that night, but not in much detail. Harry's smiled faded as he thought about his ex defence against the dark arts professor.

"She's special she is, you should hold on to her," advised Krum, who knew they were now together.

"Don't worry, I plan to. So what happened next?" he asked.

"Well, after the death eaters finally left it was very late. Mr Weasley sent a patronus to you but we didn't know where you were. Then Fleur insisted that I stayed the night. I had booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron but it was unsafe. The Weasley's all agreed and I slept in Charlie's room as the ghoul was in Ron's. All night I kept tossing and turning, thinking about the death eaters, some of them I knew, you see. One of them was on the Bulgarian Quidditch team with me, another few I had gone to school with. They had laughed and jeered when they saw me, saying I was a blood traitor for mixing with the Weasley's but I took no notice. I knew then that I couldn't return to my Quidditch team, not when it meant mixing with people like that, I have since found out that about half of them were death eaters and many people from Durmstrang as well. It seemed that Karkaroff didn't set a good example. But the death eaters knew then that I was mixing with the Weasley's and so possibly you. I had to flee. I have relatives in Ukraine and so I went there, I couldn't apparate and they were watching the floo network. Private portkeys were being made illegal and it was a sure fire bet that the skies were being watched after your trip from the Dursleys, Ginny told me all about it later that night. So I had to go the Muggle way, there was some sporting event on, people dressed in funny colours, talking about kicking a ball, it sounded awfully boring. But I tried to blend in until I got to the village where my relatives are and spent the rest of the year there. I know I was a coward, not staying to fight. I was a Triwizard champion after all and I feel terrible about it now. I kept listening to the radio and found Potterwatch so kept up to date with the real news, seeing as death eaters ran the other networks. As soon as I heard about the Battle here I knew I must return. I couldn't return to Bulgarian Quidditch, once you quit, you cannot change your mind, no matter how good you are. So I started looking for a job. Durmstrang offered me a job but I declined, there was no way I could teach there, but then I saw the job here advertised and went for it. Professor McGonagall was very welcoming and I was delighted when I heard you and your friends would be returning."

"I can't believe I never knew what happened after the wedding," sighed Harry. He thought about what the Weasley's, Ginny especially, must have gone through.

"Well, I'd better get going, I have to talk to Hagrid about maintenance of the pitch, you don't want it to be too wet for your first training session," said Krum.

"Thank you, for telling me everything," said Harry. "You'll make a fantastic teacher, professor."

"From you, that means a lot, Mr Potter," said Krum, standing up and starting to walk away. "Oh and I still believe the best man won the Triwziard Tournament, you were fantastic," he said, turning back.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a fair competition," said Harry, thinking about Barty Crouch and the fake Mad Eye Moody.

"Even so," answered Krum. "Oh, and are Hermione and Ron finally a couple? I remember seeing them close at the wedding but got told they weren't, now I see them cuddled up."

"Oh yes, they finally realised they're mad about each other, it was in the middle of the Battle actually."

"The truth is revealed when people are fighting for their lives. I saw chemistry between them from the moment I met them, even if Hermione did accompany me to the Yule Ball, I always knew something would happen. The same for you and Ginny." With that Krum headed in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Harry thought about that and how weird it was that Hermione had gone to the ball with someone who was now their teacher, well at least Hermione didn't play Quidditch which would have made it even weirder.

Harry slowly walked back over to the group, thinking about how much him, Ron and Hermione had missed. There was still so much stuff from the last year that Harry didn't know about.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron as Harry rejoined the group and sat next to Ginny.

"Yeah, Krum was just telling me about the past year and all that stuff that happened after the wedding," explained Harry. Ginny looked up, knowing Harry knew what she said. Harry put his arm round her and pulled her closer. They say in silence for a while until finally talk resumed and Harry could talk privately with Ginny.

"Thank you, for what you said that night. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, I can't believe I'd forgotten about it."

"Harry it's fine, it's nothing compared with what you three went through. I mean Hermione still has the scar from when she was tortured, this was nothing like that."

After lessons, the group, minus Luna, went to McGonagall's office as instructed and weren't surprised to see Malfoy and Henry, the head boy.

"Now, I realise that in normal circumstances the majority of you would have left school and be out in the wide world and so I've thought about how I can make things easier for you this year. I respect your decisions to stay on and get your NEWTs and so I wanted to reward it," began McGonagall. Harry's eyes kept looking up to Dumbledore's portrait where the old head master usually sat. He presumed that he was visiting another portrait.

"Ginny, Henry, as head boy and girl I would like to offer you the chance to leave the school premises during weekends and Friday evenings for your leisure. You could go into Hogsmeade or whatever you like. This has always been the policy for the head boy and girl but this year I am extending it to the senior prefects, meaning you all have that privilege. I only ask that you don't brag about this privilege."

"Wow, thanks professor," said Ginny, looking up at Harry. She could imagine the two of them strolling down to Hogsmeade for a date. Harry and the others all looked pleased, however Neville looked a bit down.

"Professor, Luna wouldn't be able to come too would she?" he asked and Harry understood. The rules meant that everyone in their group of friends apart from Luna would be able to leave the school. He was already aware that Luna felt left out being in Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry Longbottom but I can't. The privilege had always been special for head boy and girl. I am extending it because you should ordinarily have left school. I can't allow Miss Lovegood to be included because it wouldn't be fair on the others. I've thought about it but there's just no way, I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Neville quietly.

As the group filed out of the room McGonagall spoke again.

"I'm sure that Luna will be fine, Neville, rules have never bothered you lot before. Just make sure no one sees." Harry stood stunned. Was Professor McGonagall encouraging them to break the rules? Surely not. But it certainly seemed like it. Whatever was the world coming to?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

On the first Friday evening of the new school year Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville all made their way out of the entrance hall, down the path leading to the school gates and headed towards the small town of Hogsmeade. Luna was with them as well but under the invisibility cloak. Minerva McGonagall watched them all walk away from the castle with a smile on her face. She turned to Dumbledore's portrait to find him watching her.

"I'm glad you encouraged me to extent them the privilege," she told the portrait and Dumbledore smiled. "They have been through more than enough trouble and deserve to have some fun for a change, act like their own age for once."

"Do you reckon Miss Lovegood is with them?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm almost certain of it. If I could have let her go then I would have, this is the only way. That group of students have been through more than enough and so I have no problem with Luna joining her friends."

"What about Mr Malfoy, how has he been coping with being back at school?" asked Dumbledore.

"He … You know I was terribly surprised when I received the letter saying he wished to come back. But he seems to have settled in well, from what I can gather. Seems to be working hard, keeping his head down. Hasn't made any new friends by all accounts and Professor Slughorn says he never stays in the main Slytherin common room, always retreats to his own."

"And how has he been received by the rest of his classmates?"

"Well I don't imagine they were pleased to see him. However I think they have agreed to not be enemies, but not be friends either. He really does seem to want to change."

"Yes, I can imagine. Just think of what that boy has been through. More or less forced to bear the dark mark and work for Voldemort."

Down at Hogsmeade Harry led the group right past the Three Broomsticks and straight to the Hogs Head. As they entered they found it unrecognisable. The whole place had been given a good clean and the glasses were sparkling.

"Thought I'd be seeing you lot soon," came a man's voice from behind the counter. Everyone smiled and said hello to Aberforth Dumbledore. "How are you all doing?" he asked.

"You know, just having a quiet life for a change," smiled Harry and then he ordered 8 Firewisky's since they were all of age. Luna had removed the invisibility cloak before entering. Now that Harry thought about it they could have got here through the Room of Requirement but didn't know how Aberforth would react with them coming through the painting. As Harry got out his wallet and started counting coins, Aberforth shook his head.

"It's on the house," he explained.

"You don't have to do that," argued Harry.

"Look, you saved the world. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have any customers, not with all the death eaters and dementors that were prowling round the place."

"Thanks," said Harry and he levitated the drinks over to a large table in the corner.

Harry looked around and saw that they were the only customers at the minute and supposed that many still preferred the Three Broomsticks. He supposed that this place had a reputation that was hard to shake. He thought back to a couple of years ago when this became the birth place for Dumbledore's Army and he smiled. As the door opened and two people walked in, Ron sputtered, causing the drink in his mouth to go everywhere.

"Ron, really! Don't you possess any manners?" exclaimed Hermione. Harry followed Ron's eyesight and saw exactly why Ron had just sprayed the table with Firewisky. Charlie had just walked into the pub along with Professor Smith, their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"What is he doing here?" exclaimed Ron.

"Well it is a Friday night, maybe he's enjoying a night off," suggested Hermione. "Professors are allowed to have fun you know," she added.

"But here, of all the places," moaned Ron. Charlie looked over and spotted the table of friends. By this point Neville had hurriedly put the invisibility cloak back over Luna as they weren't sure how Charlie would react to their rule breaking. Charlie spoke to Professor Smith and then they both looked over in the direction of the table. Whilst she got in the drinks, Charlie gave her some money, he walked over.

"Nice to see you lot relaxing," smiled Charlie.

"What are you doing here!" said an annoyed Ron.

"Well if you must know, I thought I'd bring Annabelle here as she's never been here before, only the Three Broomsticks, and thought I'd get to know her as she's new," explained Charlie.

"Annabelle?" questioned Ginny.

"Yeah, that's her name. Professors are allowed to have names you know."

"Fine, but can you please sit way over there, away from us," suggested Ron, pointing at tables the other side of the bar. At that moment in time the door opened again and in came a crowd of people who all knew each other. Some went to the bar and others filled seats up nearest the door. From what Harry could gather they were on a Stag night, or whatever wizards called it, he wasn't actually sure. Bill hadn't had one due to the unsafe nature of the world at the time.

"Sorry bro, looks like we'll have to sit over here," smiled Charlie and went back to Annabelle, took their drinks from Aberforth and led her to a table behind a screen from Harry's.

"It's not fair! Why did he have to become a teacher," moaned Ron.

"Lighten up Ron, your brother is a cool professor," offered Dean but this was met by a deathly stare from Ron.

"Luna, do you want your firewisky?" asked Neville, looking at empty space on the chair next to him. Harry heard her say yes and Neville passed the drink under the cloak. Harry remembered the times where he had come into Hogsmeade under the cloak and had Ron pass him Butterbeer under the cloak, how times had changed.

"Hey, I still have some extendable ears in my bag," said Ginny half an hour later. "Want to do some spying on our older and wiser brother Ron?" she suggested and Ron's face lit up.

"Pass me one," he said quickly. They were the latest range of extendable ear and so once Ron had it in his ear the whole thing turned invisible. Harry wasn't sure about spying on Charlie, who had always been nice to Harry, but temptation won when Ron said,

"I think he's trying to flirt with her!"

For the next half an hour the group listened to their two professors as they got to know each other. Ron turned red and kicked the table when he heard Charlie describe him as annoying and bad tempered.

"Oh, what was he thinking? You're temper is completely under control," said Hermione as she got her wand out and cleaned up the split drink.

Just as Harry and the rest of his table got up to leave, so did Charlie and Annabelle and much to Ron's annoyance they proceeded to walk up to the Castle together.

"So, what house were you in at Hogwarts, Professor?" asked Hermione, trying to break the ice.

"Gryffindor. Which suits seeing as my favourite colour has always been red," smiled Professor Smith.

"So Charlie have you enjoyed your first week?" asked Harry.

"Yes it's been fun. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you over the summer but I wasn't sure if I was going to get the job and then when I did I decided it was better to wait."

"Charlie's been telling me about all the other Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher you've had," explained Professor Smith. "It seems you're teaching has been quite disturbed but you've all managed quite well."

"Yeah, well there was a curse on the job," said Harry bluntly.

"I thought that was just a myth?" asked Professor Smith worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's gone now. But Voldemort applied for the job years ago and when Dumbledore turned him down Voldemort put a curse on the job and since then no one has lasted longer than a year. But since he's dead the curse will have lifted so you'll be alright."

"Until a few years time when you're after my job eh?" suggested Professor Smith. Harry went red.

"It was just a thought. I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..."

"Relax Mr Potter, how could I ever deny you this job? You were born for it. Besides from what I hear on the grapevine there may be another teachings position I could take, when the time comes. So, who was your favourite DADA teacher?"

"Lupin," said everyone at once.

"The others were all nutters," explained Seamus.

"I've heard a little through the prophet but how could they all be nutters?"

"Well Quirrel had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head," explained Harry.

"Lockheart was a fake and is now in St Mungo's with no memory," carried on Ron.

"Moody was an imposter and entered Harry into the Triwizard to get him to Voldemort," said Hermione.

"Umbridge was a dictator who refused to teach practical magic and made Harry write in his own blood during detention," said Neville and Harry held up his scarred hand when Professor Smith looked confused.

"Snape, well Snape actually turned out to be a good guy but had to pretend to be bad so wasn't a good teacher," finished Harry.

"Wow, anything else I should know about the school?" asked Professor Smith.

"Well, Trelawny can actually make predictions but only rarely," said Harry.

"Hagrid has a half giant brother than lives in the Forest but is tame," said Hermione.

"Slughorn plays favourites and has a Slug Club," said Dean.

"So, are any of the professors normal? You guys seem to know them pretty well, when I was here they were just professors, they taught and that's all I knew."

"Yeah well, over the years we've got to know them pretty well," explained Ron.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The following day, Saturday, Harry was holding Quidditch trials for the Gryffindor team and so had a quick lunch before making his way down to the pitch early to get set up. As he entered the changing rooms he found Krum who was getting out the school brooms for those without their own.

"Hello Harry," he said as he looked up and spotted him in the doorway.

"Hi, did you get Hagrid to sort out the pitch?" he asked, remembering their conversation from the other day.

"Yes all sorted. So, how has your first week back at school been?"

"Good, it's strange being back here but good. What about you, are you enjoying teaching?"

"Immensely. There's a wonderful feeling you get when you see someone take off for the first time. The look of joy on their face. You don't get that from the pure bloods, most of whom have been flying their whole lives."

"I remember the way I felt the first time. I was chasing Malfoy and really didn't think it would actually work. But then I felt the wind in my hair, the feet dangling in the air and I felt completely at ease. I felt in control." Harry paused, remembering the picture he had found of him flying two feet in the air just before his parents' death. Had he felt the same then?

"That's how a girl described it just yesterday, first year muggle born, never been on a broom in her life. It was her first lesson and she managed a width of the pitch. Her face lit up and she was so happy. The only one in her class to manage it. People coming from wizarding backgrounds often arrive with the wrong technique." Harry remembered Malfoy being corrected in their first lesson.

Harry noticed that a large number of people had made their way down to the Quidditch pitch and it seemed to not have anything to do with the trials and a lot to do with him. He could hear groups of young girls giggling and pointing at him. Dennis Creevy was sat in the front row on the stands with Colin's camera ready and a smile on his face. Harry looked round and saw Chloe, the first year, sat with a group of girls further up in the stands.

"Blimey there are a lot of people," said Ron who was changed and ready for the tryouts.

"Yeah, I just wish they would stop staring at me," replied Harry.

"Hate to tell you mate, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

Eventually Harry started the tryouts, getting all candidates to do a lap of the pitch. This eliminated about half of them and he suspected they were only trying out to see him. He then divided them up into positions and got them to complete tasks. Ron managed to save all 10 of the shots fired at him and so made Keeper seeing as no one else managed more than 7.

"You didn't confund anyone this time did you?" he asked Hermione as he landed back on the ground.

"I promise I didn't," she smiled.

Ginny was easily the best chaser and so made the team, along with Dean. That left one more chaser position and it went to Demelza Robins who had been in his team in his sixth year. She had improved a lot since then and managed a particularly spectacular goal from half way down the pitch, granted there was no keeper but it showed an impressive aim. The beaters were harder to choose and Harry couldn't help comparing them all to Fred and George. They had been brilliant and it was hard to find anyone on the same standard. In the end he chose the two who had been his beaters before, Jimmy Peakes who seemed to be able to hit the bludger further than anyone else and Ritchie Coote who was particularly good at aiming managing to get the bludger through a tiny hoop that Harry had conjured up to test aim. Harry told the applicants his decision and then returned to the changing room where he was surprised to find Malfoy getting changed into his Quidditch robes. What surprised him more however was that before Malfoy pulled his robes on, Harry saw deep cuts and blisters on his back. Harry, not wanting to be accused of spying, alerted Malfoy to his presence by noisily walking across the room to his bag.

"What are you doing here Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"What do you think? Quidditch try outs, I'm Gryffindor captain," replied Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to get some practice in. I'm Slytherin captain but a bit rusty so thought I'd practice."

"What happened to your back?" asked Harry bluntly.

"What?"

"Your back. I saw the cuts and blisters, who did that to you?"

"Who do you think?" asked Malfoy. When Harry looked blank, Malfoy continued, "Voldemort."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Punishment," said Malfoy simply.

"For what? What did you do that was so bad?"

"That night that Greyback caught you and brought you to the Manor. You escaped and we got punished when Voldemort turned up. I got it worse than the others because I tried to stall them. When you turned up I was scared and if you remember, I kept saying that I couldn't be certain it was you. Even though it was painfully obvious. Bellatrix told Voldemort who proceeded to read my mind, I wasn't powerful enough with my legilimency. So I got punished. Just like the time I couldn't kill Dumbledore and the time I couldn't kill a muggle family," said Malfoy, he was sat down now. Harry didn't know what to say. He remembered that night vividly. It was the night Dobby saved them but died in the process. Malfoy had tried to give them more time now that Harry remembered. "I'd better go, Hufflepuff's have their try outs this afternoon so I only have an hour," said Malfoy, grabbing his broom and leaving.

Harry left the changing room soon after and found Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him.

"You didn't have to wait," said Harry. "I have to do something before going back to the common room, I'll meet you up there."

"What do you have to do?" questioned Ginny.

"I want to go and see Dumbledore's portrait, McGonagall said I could anytime. I'm sorry but I have to do this alone."

"I understand. I'll go see if Ron and Hermione want to have a game of exploding snap," suggested Ginny. She kissed Harry and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione. Harry could hear Ron saying for the hundredth time "Are you sure you didn't use any sort of magic to help me?" He could hear Hermione reply, "Ron, it was all you, why can't you just accept that!"

As Harry reached the statues outside the head's office he hoped that McGonagall hadn't changed the password from the first day of school.

"Albus?" Harry said tentatively and was relieved to see the statue move aside and the moving staircase revealed. At the top Harry knocked nervously on the door and was told to enter.

"Umm hello, professor," he said as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Why hello Mr Potter, what can I do for you?"

"I actually was wondering whether I could talk to Professor Dumbledore, his portrait I mean."

"Of course and I'm guessing you want to be alone," smiled McGonagall.

"Sorry but yes, I was kind of hoping…"

"No problem, he's just popped to his portrait in the Ministry of Magic but should be back soon. I have to go and talk to Filch anyway, have a seat, he shouldn't be too long." With that McGonagall gathered up some papers, put them in a cabinet and left Harry alone in the room. Harry walked towards the chair in front of the desk and sat down. He looked around and saw the pensive where it always was, the magical instruments were in the window and the other portraits of previous head teachers were all looking at him. The only thing missing was Fawkes, Harry had no idea where he had gone after Dumbledore's death.

"Nice to see you safe and sound Harry Potter," came the voice of Phineus Nigellus.

"Thanks, you helped us a lot last year, thanks for everything," replied Harry.

"Not a problem, I am here to serve the reigning Head of Hogwarts and that is what I did. I just wish you hadn't kept my portrait in that horrible bag."

"Sorry, but we thought Snape was bad," with that Harry's heart leapt. He had forgotten. Snape was head last year, his portrait was the blank one next to Dumbledore's. Harry looked closer and sure enough the name Severus Snape was under it.

"Harry," said Dumbledore's portrait and Harry's heart leapt.

"Professor Dumbledore," he replied.

"What a delight to find you here."

"I wanted to talk to you professor."

"Well then go ahead, can I just say how marvellous it is that you're back here."

"Thanks. Well it's about Draco Malfoy," started Harry. Busy concentrating on Dumbledore, he failed to notice Snape returning to his portrait. "He's back and in my class. I thought that he would be a nightmare and horrible but he's different, he's changed. I spoke to him about it and he told me how scared he was being with the death eaters and that he never really wanted to be one, he was forced into it. He told me about Voldemort and the punishments he received and it's horrible. I actually feel sorry for him which is something I never thought I'd say. But … it's hard, he's bullied me since I arrived here, he nearly killed Katie Bell, Ron and you. I keep thinking that I should be nicer to him, he doesn't have any friends here, you know."

"Well Harry, I think that this once again demonstrates your ability to love. Even after everything that has happened to you, you still think about people's feelings. You forgave your cousin after all, yes I know about that," smiled Dumbledore as Harry looked puzzled. "Dudley told Hestia who told me at the Ministry. He still keeps in touch with her. I think it's wonderful your ability to forgive. It sets you apart from everyone else, Harry. I know that Mr Malfoy has given you a lot of grief over the years but what he's been through over the past year is huge. Not as big as what you went through but he has by no means had a normal childhood."

"So I should forgive him?" asked Harry.

"Only you have the power to decide that. You have to do what you want to Harry, I can't make the decisions for you."

"Okay," said Harry.

"Do you have anything to add, Severus?" asked Dumbledore and Harry quickly lifted his head and looked at Snape.

"Well, what Mr Malfoy has been through has left him a changed person. His father forced him to get in over his head and he couldn't get out," added Snape.

"Professor Snape, why didn't you tell me about loving my mum?" asked Harry.

"I have my reasons Mr Potter. None of which I want to discuss with you at this point in time," replied Snape.

"Okay, thanks professor Dumbledore, professor Snape. Can I come and visit you again sometime?"

"Certainly, it's always nice to have visitors," smiled Dumbledore.

"If you must," said Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As Harry left the office he saw from a window Chloe looking at the war memorial statue. He thought about going to meet the others up in the common room but instead made his way down the main staircase and out through the big oak doors. Reaching the war memorial he watched as the first year read every name on the base and stop when she got to the names of the Longbottom's, Dobby and Hedwig as they had been marked on by Neville and Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry," said Chloe as she looked up to see who was approaching.

"Hi, why aren't you with your friends?"

"I wanted to come and see this. They didn't really care much about it. The muggleborns like me don't know much about what happened and the ones from wizarding families want to forget it all or just can't be bothered. But Professor Binns mentioned it in class the other day and Professor Weasley and so I wanted to come and read the names," explained the girl. "Are Lily and James your mum and dad?"

"Yeah they are, and Sirius Black," said Harry pointing to his name, "was my godfather. Remus Lupin was my old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and friend."

"Really, you know a lot of people who died."

"That's just half of it, I know a lot more," said Harry.

"Who else?" asked Chloe. Harry moved round the statue and pointed to each name as he spoke about them.

"Fred was my best friends and girlfriends brother, Professor Weasley was also his brother. They come from a big wizarding family. Dumbledore, he was the greatest headmaster this school has ever had, Severus Snape was a spy for our side and a good guy."

"Do you know who added these names?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, that was me and my friend Neville. The Longbottom's are his parents and they were tortured when he was a baby, they don't know who he is. Dobby was a house elf, he saved my life more than once. Hedwig was my owl and my companion. She died when I was trying to escape Voldemort."

"Wow, I can't believe all this was happening last year and I had no idea. I've been reading loads of books about it trying to find out information. We thought that the fog was due to global warming or something or air pollution but in fact it was dementors. They thought people were dying from gas leaks but it was the killing curse. It amazes me how much went on that I don't know about. We had no idea," explained Chloe.

"Well if you ever want any questions asked, just come to me or Ginny. Most of the teachers will also be happy to answer any questions."

Walking together back up to Gryffindor common room Chloe went to join her friends whilst Harry entered the senior prefect common room to see his friends. The sound of the door opening caused the cards to explode and the end of Ron's hair was singed.

"Thanks Harry," said Ron sarcastically.

"Anytime mate," laughed Harry.

"Did you talk to Dumbledore?" asked Ginny as she walked over and greeted him with a kiss.

"Yes. It was … good."

"Good, now I need your help on my DADA homework and since you're a wiz at that subject…"

"Of course I'll help," smiled Harry.

Monday morning meant Defence Against the Dark Arts first and so after breakfast Ginny and Luna went off to their class and the rest entered Professor Smith's classroom.

"Now, a part of the curriculum focuses on the Unforgivable Curses, which I know is a controversial subject but it has to be done. Now I assume you all know what they are." Everyone nodded. Harry felt a slight sickening feeling in his stomach, he had used the unforgivable curses cruciatus and imperius last year. He didn't have any parents because of avada kedavra. He looked at Neville, whose parents were in St Mungos because of the cruciatus curse. Malfoy had been cursed with cruciatus, so had Hermione when they were at Malfoy Manor. Seamus and Neville had both witnessed it a lot whilst at school the previous year because of the Carrows.

"Now, we all know that Harry here is the only person known to have survived the killing curse, but no one knows how, therefore there is no cure."

"I know how," said Harry abruptly.

"What?" asked Professor Smith. Ron and Hermione smiled, they knew how and Dean, Seamus and Neville partly knew. Malfoy however didn't and so looked up with interest.

"I know how I survived when Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby. It's because my mum died to save me. In initiated ancient magic that made the curse rebound. If she hadn't have died then the curse would have killed me. It rebounded on him instead because of my mothers blood running through my veins but he couldn't die because he had the horcruxes," explained Harry. "Voldemort underestimated the power of love and ancient magic and that caused his downfall. I also survived it again in the forest at the Battle. This time it was because I was a horcrux, when he tried to kill me as a baby a part of his soul went into me. When he was reborn he used my blood, meaning that my mothers protection still lasted. I couldn't die whilst he lived because my blood was in him. The third time, which most of you saw, it was because I was the master of the elder wand, not him and so it wouldn't kill me."

"Well, you learn something new everyday," smiled Professor Smith, pleased that Harry felt he could share this information. "How did you find all this out?"

"Professor Dumbledore," replied Harry and she nodded.

"Well, in the past year there have been more unforgivable curses performed than in any other year. Can anyone tell me why, if I just pointed my wand at you and performed one, as long as it wasn't avada kadavra, it wouldn't be too powerful?"

"Because you have to mean it," replied Harry. He thought of when he performed the imperious curse on Travers and the goblin, it soon started wearing off because he didn't mean it. But then when he performed cruciatus at the death eater, Carrow, he really meant it because the Carrow had just spat at McGonagall. His spell was much powerful.

"The more you mean it and the more hatred you have, the more powerful the spell is," added Malfoy. Harry looked across, thinking about the scars Malfoy had been given.

"Very good," replied Professor Smith.

At the end of the lesson they were dismissed although Professor Smith called Harry back.

"I was impressed with you telling us about your experience regarding the killing curse, Harry," she said. "I was wondering whether, as long as Professor McGonagall gives her permission, you'd give a speech to some of the younger years about what you went through, about the war and how it's changed you," asked Professor Smith.

"I don't know professor..." started Harry.

"You're friends could get involved too, they all suffered as well. People don't understand Harry and I think they need to. I know that you refused to do interviews over the summer but … it was just a suggestion."

"Can I think about it? Talk it over with my friends?" asked Harry.

"Sure. People need to understand what others went through to give them the lives they now have. Just get back to me when you've made a decision."

"Thanks professor." Harry went to join his friends who were, once again, spending their free out on the lawn.

"What did Smith want?" asked Ron as Harry approached. Harry explained to them what she had suggested.

"So, what do you guys think? Should I do it?" asked Harry.

"Well, you have to look at it from others people's perspective Harry, the Carrow's were making life here impossible and then you turned up prompting a huge Battle with Voldemort who then died. People want answers and I think people need to realise what was sacrificed," pointed out Seamus.

"Well I'd only do it if you guys did as well," said Harry.

"We've all said no to any interviews," said Ron. "Maybe now's the time to tell people what happened last year. We've had the summer to get over everything, relax and everything. Coming back here has already opened our eyes to other people's experiences so maybe it is a good thing."

"I agree with Ron," smiled Hermione.

"Lets do it then, we'll have to check with Ginny and Luna but, I think it's about time the world heard our story. I know that I used to get annoyed with Dumbledore for not telling me the whole truth and that's exactly what we've been doing."

Harry sat contemplating his decision. Over the past week he had listened to both Malfoy and Krum talk about their experiences and it had been enlightening for him. Maybe that's what the world needed. To know what they didn't suffer alone and that lessons were learnt. It had taken him a long time to get to this point but being back at Hogwarts, his favourite place in the world, gave him strength.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Over the next week Harry kept changing his mind about whether to go ahead with the talk or not. His friends said that they would stand by him either way. On Wednesday he was adamant that he wasn't going to do it, but a talk with Hagrid on Thursday changed his mind. Then he doubted his decision again until the Saturday night when he in the Hogs Head with his friends. He had been to see Dumbledore again that afternoon and this had forced him to think about his decision again.

"I'm going to do it," Harry said as he drunk his firewisky.

"The speech?" asked Ginny, as the rest of the group were currently talking about Quidditch whilst Hermione went to get more drinks. Luna hadn't come this time as she wanted to stay and read the book her dad just sent her about the Crumpled Horn Snorkax, apparently there were some interesting accounts of sightings, personally Harry couldn't see what was interesting and Hermione was still refusing to believe that they exist.

"Yeah, I know I keep changing my mind, but this time it's for certain. I'm going to do it."

"Good then we'll all do it too," said Ron, looking at the others who all nodded.

"Really? I don't want to pressure you," replied Harry.

"We feel that people deserve to know, Harry. We want to do it," said Hermione, coming back with the drinks suspended in mid air. With a flick of her wand and a non verbal spell the drinks all flew to their drinker.

"Luna said she wanted to as well," added Neville.

When they returned to the Castle it wasn't too late and so Harry went off in search of Professor Smith to tell her his decision. However when he peered through the window on the door to her classroom he was shocked to see her kissing Charlie. Trying not to make any noise he backed away but unfortunately he knocked into a plate of armour which went clanging to the ground making a huge noise. Charlie came running out of the room, wand raised trying to find the source of the commotion. He turned and saw Harry, lowered his wand and straightened up.

"Oh, Harry … what are you doing here?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

"Hi Charlie, I mean Professor Weasley," relied Harry, "I … I just came to find Professor Smith," he said.

"Oh … right … well … she's just in the classroom. I was just … I was discussing a student with her, you know being head of Gryffindor I need to keep up to date with how everyone is," lied Charlie.

"Oh sure yeah," said Harry, trying not to come across as knowing Charlie was lying.

"What's going on?" called Professor Smith who appeared at the door.

"Hello professor, I just came to tell you that I've decided to do the talk, my friends want to too."

"That's great. I'll tell Professor McGonagall that you've agreed and then we'll need to make the arrangements. Can you maybe tell everyone to meet here to discuss it Monday evening, say 6 o'clock?" suggested Professor Smith.

"Sure. I'd better go, sorry for interrupting," said Harry, wanting to get out of the situation quickly.

As he hurried away he heard Charlie fixing the plate of armour.

"He was what?" shouted Ron in the senior common room.

"He was kissing Professor Smith," said Harry for the third time. He had walked back up to the common room and when asked why he looked embarrassed he had struggled to think of a lie. So he told them what he saw.

"I knew he liked her! It was written all over his face last week," said Ginny.

"What's the big deal?" asked Hermione. "Charlie's found someone he likes, shouldn't you be happy?"

"But it's a teacher," moaned Ron. "It's bad enough that he's a teacher but now he's going out with the DADA professor! What if he brings her home at Christmas, that is going to be so awkward!"

"But Ron, we've seen professor's out of school before," pointed out Hermione.

"Yeah half of them were at my birthday party," said Harry. "And we were always seeing Lupin and Moody."

"Mm I suppose so," agreed Ginny.

"But this is different," continued Ron, determined to make everyone agree with him.

The following morning at breakfast Ron sat staring at the top table where Charlie and Professor Smith were sat next to each other talking. Their hands touched briefly when they both reached for their pumpkin juice and Ron scowled.

"Can't you just leave them alone?" asked Hermione, looking up from her Daily Prophet.

"No, I hate having him here!"

"So, what has everyone got planned for the day?" asked Neville, trying to change the subject.

"Well I have potions homework I should do," said Harry.

"And I have Herbology that's going to take forever, it's impossible!" moaned Ginny.

"Well I'm helping Luna with hers later, I can help you too if you want," offered Neville, everyone knew he loved Herbology and was really good at it.

"Thanks Neville, I'll have to repay you by helping you with Transfiguration."

"Thanks, I don't want McGonagall to regret letting me in her class."

"How about homework this morning and Hogsmeade this afternoon?" suggested Dean.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Seamus. "I want to stock up on Honeydukes treats, I still need a few more cards for the chocolate frogs."

Coming out of Honeydukes, Seamus immediately dug into his bag of treats. They all sat down on some picnic benches in the square and Seamus pulled the wrapping off a chocolate frog.

"Please be a card I need," he said as he turned it over and the spluttered.

"What? Have you already got it?" asked Ron, laughing.

"It's Harry," replied Seamus.

"What, sat opposite you?" asked Dean. "You need to catch up with the times mate, yes Harry is opposite you, next to him is Ginny, then Hermione and …" but before he could continue Seamus spoke again.

"No look, on the card, it's Harry," he put it in the middle of the table and everyone peered over. Sure enough, when Harry glanced at the picture he found himself looking back. It was a picture that had been taken after the Battle. "Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. Was nicknamed The Boy Who Lived after becoming the only known person to survive the killing curse at the age of one when his parents both died. Went on the attend Hogwarts school and won the Triwizard Tournament. Most famous for defeating Lord Voldemort at the age of 17," read Ron.

"Did you know they were going to do this?" asked Neville.

"No, I had no idea," replied Harry.

"Look it's different from the other cards, it's got a platinum edge, maybe they've brought out loads more," suggested Dean.

"Maybe the woman in the shop knows more?" So they returned to the shop and asked the woman behind the counter whether she knew anything.

"Oh yes, just last week these were brought out. The ministry decided it was time for an update and so many new ones were made available. I have a list if you want to see?" she asked. They all nodded and so she rummaged around under the counter, finally producing a sheet of parchment. Harry looked shocked at reading the names and scanned the list. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were the first three. There was also Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape along with many others.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm on a chocolate frog card," gasped Ron. "Seamus, see if you've got me!" he said excitedly. To Ron's disappointment the rest of Seamus' cards were the old ones and so Ron brought 10 more chocolate frogs to take back to the castle. Clearly he was becoming used to having more money to spend, thought Harry. Unfortunately the rest of the cards were the old ones that everyone had loads of.

That night Harry thought back to his first train ride to Hogwarts when Ron told him all about the chocolate frog cards and Harry first learnt about Dumbledore. Now he was also on the cards. His life had definitely changed in a way he never would have predicted.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

This is the last chapter in this story. I was going to carry on but I'm off to uni on Sunday and so won't have time to update. Thank you so much for reading and for all your comments, it means a lot.

Chapter 27

The day of the talk finally came. Harry peered into the Great Hall from the back chamber and saw the hundred's of students all taking their seats. The chairs had been arranged all facing the top table where a stage had been erected. The house tables had been vanished for the afternoon. Not only were there students but also select members of the Ministry, relatives of the speakers and a reporter and photographer from the Daily Prophet. Harry had agreed they could come, only if he got a final say on the piece.

"Why did I agree to this?" asked Neville who was pacing back and forth past the fireplace.

"You'll be fine," reassured Luna, "think of last year and the way you stood up to the Carrows. If you could do that, you can do this."

"About 15 more minutes until it starts," said Professor Smith, poking her head round the door.

Not long later, Harry and the rest of the group were being led onto the stage by Professor McGonagall who then called for silence. As the talk was optional, only those actually wanting to hear it were present. The appearance of the group caused silence immediately. McGonagall welcomed everyone and then briefly explained how the afternoon would plan out. All the teachers were at the back of the room, all lessons were cancelled.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome to the front Mr Neville Longbottom," said McGonagall who then stood aside as Neville walked slowly to the front and stood at the podium. He took some deep breaths whilst looking at just how many people there were in the audience. He turned to look at the others, focusing on Luna, who smiled back at him reassuringly.

"When I came to Hogwarts, I never imagined that one day I would be here talking about helping defeat Lord Voldemort," began Neville. "I don't think my family would either in their wildest dreams. But, in my first year here I met a person by the name of Harry Potter and he changed my life. For the first time in my life I felt accepted. Then in our fifth year we started Dumbledore's Army. I had never been good at spells but for the first time I felt like I was really learning useful skills and could put them into practice. Harry was a great teacher and the DA became a place of friendship and a support network. I had loads of friends and I couldn't believe it. At the end of the year we stood up to Professor Umbridge and fought in the Ministry of Magic. For the first time in my life my Gran said she was proud of me. That made me so happy because I wanted to be like my dad, to help the world. The following year we fought here at Hogwarts on the night Professor Dumbledore died. Once again my Gran said she was proud of me. She said I was becoming more like my dad and that's all I ever wanted. However the most significant year was the one in which I got beaten up, tortured and nearly died. It also showed me who my friends are, how loyalty is important and how I actually do posses leadership skills. When I returned to Hogwarts without Harry, Ron and Hermione we were lost, Harry was always the leader. But Ginny, Luna and I vowed to help his cause and show people there is still hope. We continued with Dumbledore's Army, stood up against the Carrow's and tried to help Harry as best we could. Eventually we had to go into hiding and people looked to me as a leader. I couldn't believe it. The night Harry returned, the first time I saw him, I was so happy because it showed what we had been doing hadn't been in vain. Yes we had been cursed as punishment but it was all worth it. The Battle started and everyone pulled together to protect each other, Harry and the castle. When Harry returned from the forest in Hagrid's arms we knew we still had to be strong, to not be defeated. I didn't think I was being brave when I stood up to Voldemort, I was doing what needed to be done. I didn't realise that Nagini the snake was a horcrux, I was just following a request from Harry. Even though he appeared dead, we needed to continue to fight. It showed me that if we all stick together then amazing things can happen. Thank you," finished Neville and he stood down from the podium. Cheers erupted from all around the room and Neville's Gran, who had made the journey especially to hear it, was wiping tears from her eyes.

Professor McGonagall then welcomed to the stage Luna. Several people laughed as she walked to the front and Harry could hear several people whispering Loony Lovegood.

"I didn't have any friends until I joined Dumbledore's Army but since then, I have found the best group of friends a girl could ever ask for. My father always encouraged me to be different but that segregated me from most people, who called me Loony Lovegood. But then I found people who accepted me for me, and I don't know if I would have done if it weren't for the DA. We fought against the evil and that made the bond between us stronger. However last Christmas, I got kidnapped from the Hogwart's Express because my father's paper was supporting Harry. I got taken hostage and was kept in a basement," Luna said. Malfoy looked up, expecting her to mention him and his family but she didn't. "But I wasn't alone, Mr Ollivander was there and we kept each other company. It's this company that got me through. Months went by and it was just the two of us, he told me stories about things he's seen and I told him about Wrackspurt and the Crumpled Horn Snorkax," a couple of people sniggered, "and we got through it. Then finally Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and a goblin called Griphook turned up. They managed to escape the basement and fought against the captors. A special house-elf turned up, by the name of Dobby, and he saved all our lives. From this I learned that you should never give up hope. Even if there looks like there's no way out never stop believing you will get through it. I was able to help my friends in the final battle and now I have everything I always wanted," Luna finished. She stood down and whilst people clapped, she skipped over to Neville who pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Unbeknownst to her, Mr Olivander was sat on one of the back rows and was clapping cheerfully. He would never forget Luna, who had helped him through the worst months of his life. He was hoping to tell her such after the speeches.

The next person to speak was Dean.

"I, like many others, was forced to go into hiding as my blood status was in doubt. As I never knew my father, I don't know whether he was a wizard or not. I couldn't return to Hogwarts to be with my friends and I couldn't stay at home with my mother. Instead I fled. Luckily I met up with a man by the name of Ted Tonks. Together we kept moving constantly, never staying in one place too long. It was a terrible life to live, being in constant fear. Then we met up with some goblins, who joined us on our journey. Wizards don't normally regard goblins as equals but we did. We were all on the run and all in fear. Unfortunately Ted died whilst we were on the run and then the rest of us got caught and taken to a mansion basement," again Malfoy was surprised yet grateful Dean didn't just say Malfoy Manor. "There we found Luna, Mr Ollivander, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Once again, I would like to thank Dobby the house-elf who got us out safely but then perished. Through all of this, then battling here at Hogwarts, I learnt the true power of friendship. Although many nights I curled up in a sleeping bag in the middle of nowhere, I never felt alone. I knew that there were people out there who cared about me, my friends at Hogwarts, my family and others who were in the same situation as me. We were all united under a will to defeat Lord Voldemort. The past year has made me stronger and allowed me to appreciate what I have and not take it for granted."

This was followed by Seamus who spoke about loyalty, standing up for what you believe in and his experiences of being at Hogwarts during the war.

Hermione walked confidently to the front of the raised stage, stood behind the podium and looked out to the audience.

"Mudblood," she said simply. "This word, used to describe those who are muggle born, means dirty blood. It has often been used to segregate a big group of people who have as much right to be here as anyone else. No one knows how we get out magic, but once it's clear that we possess this wonderful thing, we should treat everyone equally. I am a muggleborn and I'm proud of it. My parents are muggles and we didn't know anything about this world until my eleventh birthday. But does that mean I shouldn't be here? Last year, under Voldemorts power, muggle borns were hunted and put in Azkaban under the belief they stole magic. Very few people have the gift of being a witch or wizard and so instead of punishing people, we should give them the skills to use their magic. I was once told that I didn't belong at Hogwarts, that my sort of people should stay away from the magical world. If I don't belong here then how come I continually achieved top grades? How come I was able to help defeat Lord Voldemort? Many muggle borns have achieved great things and we shouldn't be segregated. This is a lesson that I hope everyone in this room has leant, can take on board and so total equality exists. My dealings with Voldemort over the past years have taught me that I have just as much right as anyone else to be taught how to use the precious gift I have been given. Thank you." She stood aside as people began clapping.

Then it was Ron's turn. He walked clumsily to the stand, pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket and began to speak.

"For many years I admit that I felt jealous of my best friend, Harry Potter. In our first years here at Hogwarts, he got all the attention and I was known as 'his friend' which annoyed me. But, after everything that has happened, I know now that I was wrong to be jealous. Harry was famous when he came to school because his parents had died and something had happened that no one could explain. He thought I was crazy to be jealous of that, and I now know that the whole time he was jealous of me. When I first met him on the Hogwart's Express, I never for one moment thought I'd be going on missions with him and helping him defeat Lord Voldemort. Harry never wanted to be famous and I regret now that a couple of times over our school career we fell out because of my jealousy. I thought he had everything. But fame isn't everything. I have learnt over the past year the true importance of family and friends. When you are away from your family for a long time and unable to contact them, as I was last year, you realise how important they are to you. I always hated having a big family, it meant less attention and when I did something, it had always been done before. But now I realise that everyone stands out in their own way. Friendship is a powerful thing and when you have friends like mine, they become part of your family. I couldn't have gotten through everything without my family and friends. So, try never to feel ashamed of what you have, because nearly always there is someone who wants what you do have." Ron went to sit down. Mrs Wealsey, along with all the others who had left Hogwarts, was sat at the back with tears in her eyes. Seeing her son stand up there and talk about the importance of family made her very proud.

"I think I know better than most people what it's like to love someone who is in danger and not know where they are or whether they are even still alive," said Ginny. "Last year was the worst year of my life. Well, one of the worst. You see, in my first year at Hogwarts I discovered exactly why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. It may look like a harmless diary but it could turn out to be one of Voldemort's horcruxes that gains power from you. That led me into the Chamber of Secrets, which is when I learnt that some myths, even magaical myths, do actually exist. I would have died down there if it weren't for by brother Ron and Harry Potter who came to save me. It was then that I started thinking of Harry as more than a famous person, but as a friend. Last year, at Dumbledore's funeral, after dating for a few months he broke up with me. Not because he didn't like me, but because he did. He didn't want me to be in any more danger than I had to be, in case Voldemort held me hostage to get Harry. I spent a year hoping he was okay, not having contact with him until the Final Battle. The worst moment of my life was when I thought he had died. But he wasn't the only one I was worried about. Ron was with him and Hermione, who I regard as a sister. My twin brothers Fred and George were heading an illegal radio show. Bill and Charlie were both involved in the fight and Percy, well at that point I thought he didn't care about me. I myself spent the first part of the year at Hogwarts, getting punished by the Carrows and trying to keep everyone else optimistic. Without Neville and Luna I wouldn't have been able to get through that. Then I had to go home, because it was unsafe here for me. I spent day after day worrying about what was going on. I learnt that you have to believe that there is hope, even if it's very slight. Now, although I have lost Fred, I have Percy back in my life, Harry as my boyfriend and my family is as close as ever. So in a werid way, last year was good in that it brought people together, made friendships stronger and feelings more pronounced. That's why I know without a shadow of a doubt that, Harry, I love you," Ginny smiled. The Great Hall erupted in applause and some people whistled and cat called.

The noise levels in the Hall rose as Ginny sat down as there was only one other person, Harry, left to speak.

"First of all, I would just like to say Ginny, I love you too," Harry started. "For years, I always thought that if I could swap my life then I would in a second, but now that isn't true. As if I did that, then I wouldn't have the amazing friends that I do. I know that I couldn't have gotten through all this without them. They were there by my side through all of it, in spirit if not in body. I know that you all wanted to hear my story over the summer, but it was too painful right after Voldemort's death. I needed time to get over everything that happened. I knew nothing about this world until my 11th birthday and I was so glad to be leaving the Dursley's. But then I found that my parents were murdered, not killed in an accident and everything changed for me. I slowly learnt about the wizarding world and all about Voldemort. With Dumbledore's help, I learnt that it was my destiny to kill Voldemort because of a prophecy made before I was even born. This made me famous. I don't think a year has past since I arrived at this school where I haven't been involved in drama. In my first year there was the philosopher's stone, my second year the Chamber of Secrets, third year the dementors and finding out Sirius Black was innocent and my godfather, fouth year the Triwizard Tournament, fifth year fighting at the ministry of magic and sixth year Dumbledore dying then the battle that went with that. I am hoping that this year will break the mould and be a quiet year," several people laughed. "Last year, I didn't run away like many of you think I did. I left in order to find and eliminate all of Voldemort's horcruxes so that if we met again, I could defeat him. I, along with Ron and Hermione travelled all over the country, sleeping in a tent and moving every couple of days so we wouldn't be caught. Slowly we learnt more, grew stronger and started finding them. The first had been the diary that Ginny mentioned which I had destroyed all those years ago. Then there was a ring that Professor Dumbledore destroyed but which cost him his life due to a curse that spread from his hand to the rest of his body. We managed to find, from Dolores Umbridge, a locket which Ron destroyed. We then had to break into Gringrott's to get a cup that was a horcrux. Yes it was us that broke in and escaped on the back of a dragon. We did it because we had to and I really wish we hadn't of needed to. Then during the Battle here we retreived a diadem and it was also destroyed. The last horcrux, or so we thought, was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. But we were wrong. There was another one, me." Some people, who hadn't heard this, gasped. "The horcrux in me was an accident from when the killing curse rebounded when I was one. It was destroyed when I gave myself up to Voldemort in order to save all of you. It was me he wanted, not all of you. But I didn't die because my blood lived on in him so I couldn't die whilst he was alive. Neville then proceeded to kill Nagini although he was unaware at the time it was a horcrux. With all this done, Voldemort could be, and was, killed. Solely because I was the master of the elder wand. Anyone could have done it if they were the master. I would like to take some time now to thank the people who have played a large part of my life. My friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean for always 'being there for me, well most of the time. The rest of the Weasley's for making me feel like a member of the family. My teachers here, in particular Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore who always guided me. And for anyone else who believed what I had to say when the rest of the world didn't. For those who believed I was doing the right thing and not running away. For those who always supported me," finished Harry.

After it was all over, the seats moved to the edge of the room, allowing people more room to mingle and talk to others. Harry looked from where he stood with the Weasley's and saw Luna introducing Neville to Mr Ollivander and then Neville's Gran go over and pull him into a hug. Dean and Seamus were answering questions from a group of girls. Chloe, the first year, was talking to Professor McGonagall. He could just about hear her asking the Professor about Dumbledore. Groups of students stood in groups, talking about what they had heard. Reporters were moving round the room, taking pictures. His eyes settled on Malfoy, who had found a seat at the side of the room.

"Well done Potter," said Malfoy as Harry made his way over.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as it wasn't said in a nasty way, more genuine.

"I mean well done for telling the world what you went through. People know what happened now," replied Malfoy. "And thank you, for not mentioning Malfoy Manor."

"You don't need any more trouble in your life. What would be the purpose of telling?" asked Harry.

"I'd have thought you'd want to punish me," said Malfoy, standing up.

"No, I don't. We've all suffered enough. Now it's time to call a truce and mark the beginning of a new era," said Harry, holding out his hand.

"To a new era," said Malfoy as he shook Harry's hand.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny as she bounded over and put her arms round Ginny.

"I was just seeing if Malfoy would like to join us at the Hogs Head for a drink later," replied Harry. Malfoy looked stunned. Ginny, on the other hand, smiled.

"Umm ... sure, I guess," replied Malfoy. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Neville had all come over now.

"Guys, Malfoy is going to join us tonight," said Harry. Ron opened his mouth but with a look from Hermione, promtly shut it again.

"We're going to be in the same class all year," said Neville. "So we should make peace so our final year is the best ever." He then shook hands with Malfoy as Harry had done.

"Can I get a picture of all the speakers please," asked a reporter from the Daily Prophet.

"Sure," agreed Harry. He wrapped his arm round Ginny and stood next to Hermione and Ron who had done the same. Seamus and Dean knelt on the floor in front of them. Luna and Neville stood the other side of Harry and Ginny. Malfoy watched from the side as the picture was taken, with them all laughing and smiling. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad, he thought. Maybe he could move on with his life and change.

"You all did amazingly," said Professor Smith, coming over with Charlie.

"Thanks professor," said Dean and Seamus.

"Just so you know, I'm okay with you and Charlie dating," said Ron, surprising the professor. "I'm not pleased about it or anything, but I accept it."

"How did you ...?" she asked.

"I saw you both kissing," admitted Harry.

"Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it now then," smiled Charlie and he hugged his girlfriend.

"This really is a new era," mumbled Harry under his breath so no one else could hear.


End file.
